Animal I Have Become
by Fullby
Summary: Deux ennemis emplis de haine. Un drame en cinq actes. Un sombre passé dissimulé révélé au grand jour. Et si Izaya était forcé d'admettre l'humanité d'un certain blond, pourrait-il toujours le détester ? Car après tout, l'informateur aimait tous les humains, n'est ce pas ? Yaoi/Shizaya/Rating M
1. Starter

**Coucou tout le monde c'est Fullby ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour une toute nouvelle fiction, qui comptera au moins une bonne dizaine de chapitres. J'ai bien dit AU MOINS, hehe ~**

 **C'est donc du Shizaya, même si le pairing mettra un peu de temps à arriver...**

 **Je remercie une fois de plus Three Days Grace pour l'inspiration ~**

 **Durarara! Ainsi que son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte juste pour faire un peu joujou .**

 **Présence de sujets très crus (je dis ça pour pas spoiler xD) - bien que pas trop explicites - à partir du chapitre 4. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, merci ! =)**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME

ACT I - INVESTIGATION

CHAPITRE PREMIER - STARTER

13 décembre.

Il faisait nuit noire ; tout était calme aux environs d'Ikebukuro. Le froid était si mordant à cette période de l'année qu'aucun adolescent n'osait mettre les pieds dehors en compagnie de ses amis, que ce soit pour aller en boîte ou au karaoké. Les adultes ayant fini leur journée se terraient chez eux, devant la télévision ou bien au chaud sous leur couette. Seules quelques voitures passaient de temps à autre ; les travailleurs de nuits... Ou les tueurs. Car oui, cette nuit là un meurtre eut bien lieu. C'était assez fréquent à vrai dire, de nombreux règlements de compte entre yakuza avaient lieu chaque jour dans ce petit recoin de Tokyo.

Seulement, la victime ne présentait aucun signe d'appartenance à une quelconque famille de mafieux japonais, bien au contraire. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, célibataire, sans aucun casier judiciaire et possédant un compte en banque plutôt modeste. Et pourtant il venait d'être assassiné. Une balle en plein cœur. La balle fut retrouvée et examinée sous tous les angles. C'était une munition tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, provenant d'une arme très facile à se procurer et courante dans le milieu. Aucune empreinte. En somme, rien qui ne permettait d'identifier de suspect. Pendant deux jours et deux nuits, les autorités avaient interrogé maintes et maintes personnes à la recherche d'une quelconque relation, d'un quelconque problème, d'une quelconque preuve exploitable. Mais rien.

Le dossier fut aussitôt clôturé.

...

16 décembre, Shinjuku.

Voilà donc les nouvelles que notre cher Orihara Izaya ainsi que tous les habitants de la ville purent lire ce matin dans le journal local. L'informateur était assis devant son éternel bureau, une tasse de thé fumante dans une main et le fameux manuscrit dans l'autre. Il laissa échapper un léger rictus en lisant l'article intitulé "L'assassin fantôme". Cette affaire l'intriguait vraiment ; aucun meurtre ne survenait par hasard à Ikebukuro, c'était bien connu ! La police abandonnait toujours trop vite ce genre d'enquêtes. Le brun avait énormément de mal à les comprendre. Travailler des jours et des jours sur une même affaire, récupérer des tonnes d'informations, s'infiltrer sur le terrain, démasquer le coupable, il n'y avait rien de plus excitant en ce monde !

Enfin pour lui, si ; manipuler les humains était son meilleur passe temps. Mais disons que les meurtres et les règlements de compte entraient très souvent en jeu sur son petit échiquier.

Izaya se leva, jeta sans plus de cérémonie le journal sur sa table basse, attrapa sa veste et son téléphone puis composa le numéro d'un de ses fameux contacts faisant partie du corps de criminologie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il connaissait le nom de la victime, son lieu de résidence et le détail de ses blessures, bien que cette dernière info ne l'avançait pas à grand chose.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'infiltra souplement par la fenêtre d'un appartement situé au premier étage d'un petit immeuble ; un jeu d'enfant pour l'habile félin qu'il était.

Une fois sur ses deux pieds, l'informateur tira les rideaux afin que personne ne puisse se rendre compte de sa présence dans le voisinage. Il balaya du regard la pièce où il avait atterri ; cela semblait être le salon. Il y avait très peu de meubles : un canapé, une table basse, une télé et une commode. Tout semblait en ordre, ce qui était assez surprenant compte tenu du fait que la police avait certainement fouillé l'appartement. Izaya marcha doucement vers la pièce suivante : la cuisine. Encore une fois rien d'exceptionnel. De même pour le reste de la maison. Il fouilla quelques tiroirs sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Il fallait s'y attendre, après tout ! Il n'aurait pas été là à chercher il-ne-savait-quoi si cette affaire s'annonçait facile !

Le brun esquissa un léger sourire en pénétrant dans la chambre de la victime. Cette dernière n'était pas différente des autres pièces. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un endroit si peu... Coloré, personnalisé ? L'informateur se posait très sérieusement la question ; cela pourrait faire un très bon sujet d'étude prochain sur le milieu de vie des humains ! Enfin, ce n'était pas la question actuelle.

Tout à coup pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, le brun s'approcha du lit défait et appuya sa main sur le matelas. En effet, il était chaud. Quelqu'un avait donc dormi ici cette nuit. Un sans abris peut-être ? Izaya n'en était pas vraiment convaincu. Son instinct lui hurlait de s'en aller, mais il en était hors de question ! Car d'un autre côté ce même instinct lui répétait qu'il était sur le point de faire une grande découverte, il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner maintenant.

C'est donc dans un élan soudain que l'informateur se pencha sous le lit et y découvrit un tapis. Un tapis. Sous un lit. Soit le truc le plus inutile du monde. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. D'un coup sec, l'informateur le tira vers lui pour enfin découvrir une trappe dissimulée en dessous. Un immense sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage pâle : il n'était certainement pas venu pour rien ! Il poussa sur la petite porte pour l'ouvrir, se glissa sous le lit et sauta dans le passage s'offrant à lui. Il se laissa tomber au sol dans un petit nuage de poussière. Qu'il faisait sombre ici ! Aucune lumière extérieure ne pouvait pénétrer dans cette petite cave, hormis le peu d'éclairage provenant d'au dessus. Izaya enclencha la lampe torche de son téléphone et le braqua devant lui. Il se trouvait dans une minuscule pièce à la décoration quelque peu spirituelle : des encens, des bougies, et des tapisseries orientales ornaient une grande armoire qui occupait la quasi totalité de la surface, en réalité. Il sortit son légendaire couteau de compagnie et trancha avec quelques difficultés l'épaisse corde entourant les poignées du meuble. Il se bénit d'avoir fait affûter sa lame la veille tandis qu'il ouvrait les deux portes grinçantes au ralenti, comme pour faire durer le suspense.

C'est une photo grand format qui l'accueillit. Dessus, un enfant plutôt mignon, -châtain foncé aux yeux bruns- y arborait un petit sourire. Quoiqu'un peu forcé sur les bords, en regardant d'un peu plus près. Son visage fin lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, mais il n'aurait su dire qui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la bonne idée d'ouvrir un des trois tiroirs s'offrant à sa vue. Il était rempli de pochettes, chacune étiquetée d'une année différente. Il attrapa celle de l'année en cours et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir avec stupeur des tas d'autres photos sur lesquelles figurait...

Heiwajima Shizuo.

Son pire ennemi. La seule "personne" qu'il détestait en ce monde, car il n'était pas humain; c'était un monstre protozoaire ne possédant pas un seul neurone. Mais que faisait-il donc là ? Avait t-on affaire à un fan de Shizu-chan ? Peu probable ; si la victime admirait vraiment le blond, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de planquer les photos ainsi. L'informateur fronça les sourcils. Tout ceci était vraiment étrange. Il inspecta les autres pochettes, chacune contenant la même chose : des photos de Shizuo que ce soit en action, dehors, chez lui, au travail... Et même dormant, quand il était encore petit, inoffensif et châtain. Il se risqua à ouvrir le second tiroir, le plus grand ; il y découvrit de vieilles seringues, des aiguilles usagées, une pierre fissurée, un centipède séché dans un bocal, un plumeau type Swiffer et d'autres objets sans rapport apparent les uns avec les autres, éveillant de la perplexité chez le brun. Enfin, lorsqu'il dévoila le contenu du troisième tiroir, tout s'éclaircit. Il resta bouche bée devant sa découverte, un immense malaise s'emparant de lui à mesure qu'il consultait les documents ci-présents.

Tout à coup le bruit d'une porte que l'on claque retentit, contrastant avec le silence de mort présent jusque là. Izaya ramassa en une fraction de seconde tout le contenu de ce fameux troisième tiroir, le fourra dans son sac à dos et referma précipitamment l'armoire. Il se planqua sous un drap poussiéreux traînant sur une chaise et attendit.

Un pas, deux pas.

Une porte que l'on ouvre.

Un parquet grinçant au dessus de sa tête.

Un téléphone qui vibre.

Euh wait. Un téléphone qui vibre ? L'informateur pesta doucement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Il entreprit de le passer en silencieux tout en espérant que la personne au dessus de lui n'ait rien entendu. Il consulta malgré tout le message qui lui était adressé.

"Navré pour le dérangement, Orihara-san. Je viens de vérifier le dossier et j'ai commis une petite erreur dans la transmission d'info. Ce n'était pas l'appartement numéro 34, mais le 36. De toutes façons je suppose que tu ne t'y serais pas rendu ce matin. Bonne journée à toi !"

Le dénommé Orihara-san pâlit brusquement, avant de virer au rouge colère. Il allait le tuer. Il allait égorger ce stupide contact, lui sortir les tripes de son corps et lui faire bouffer ses intox à la con ! "Bon, du calme. Analysons la situation" se dit-il. Il était censé fouiller l'appartement d'un mort mais au lieu ça il se trouvait probablement dans la tanière d'un psychopathe, seul, dans le noir, sans aucune issue. Soit. Et ensuite ? Comment réagirait l'homme en question s'il le découvrait ? L'informateur frissonna d'horreur au souvenir des images compromettantes que contenait son sac. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse prendre. Cependant, qui pourrait-il appeler pour l'aider ? Personne, à moins de partager ses précieuses informations, ce dont il était hors de question au vu de l'importance de celles-ci.

Une demi-heure plus tard, à son grand soulagement, non seulement pour sa vie mais aussi pour ses pauvres jambes engourdies, son ex-futur bourreau quitta la pièce, puis l'appartement. Izaya remonta précipitamment dans la chambre, se cognant au passage violemment la tête contre le sommier dont il avait oublié l'existence, et sauta aussitôt par la fenêtre avant de s'éloigner de la résidence en marchant tranquillement, sifflotant comme si de rien n'était.

Il était grand temps pour le brun d'avoir une discussion avec son jouet préféré.

...

12h07, Sushi Russe.

"Tiens, tiens, voilà Mr. Fouteur de merde. Chuchota Masaomi Kida à l'attention de sa petite amie.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça, il est plutôt gentil tu sais. répliqua cette dernière d'un ton mielleux. Le chef des écharpes jaunes soupira.

\- On a déjà eu cette discussion toi et moi, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de lui... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai vu Tom accompagné de son garde du corps, ça va barder..."

Et ça n'a pas loupé.

Dans les quelques secondes suivant cette déclaration, on entendit hurler dans le restaurant :

"IZAAAAYAAAA ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PLUS JAMAIS REMETTRE LES PIEDS À IKEBUKURO !

\- Et c'est parti..." clama l'ensemble de la salle, ayant l'habitude de cet éternel conflit Shizaya.

L'informateur se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie en saluant théâtralement le "public" sur son passage, tandis que l'autre lui courait après, une table à la main. S'en suivit l'une de ces légendaires courses-poursuites à travers tout le quartier, le brun sautillant et tirant la langue à tout bout de champ tel un gamin ; le blond arrachant des objets lourds en tout genre (distributeurs de boissons, panneaux de signalisation, motos, voitures...) et les balançant sur son ennemi espérant ainsi le tuer. Trottoirs après trottoirs, à gauche à droite, à gauche, à droite...

Voilà comment les deux jeunes adultes se retrouvèrent seuls dans un coin de ruelle, personne n'ayant osé les suivre sachant très bien qu'il était inutile de s'opposer à ces deux là.

"Izaaaaya... gronda l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro. Je t'ai eu...

\- Shizu-chan ! appela le plus petit. Il faut qu'on discute, c'est urgent !

\- Je t'en foutrais moi, de la discussion, vermine !

\- Shizu-chan, arrête, je suis sérieux.

\- Quand t'arrêteras avec cet affreux surnom je t'écouterai peut être, l'asticot. railla le blond.

\- Shizuo !

Cette exclamation eut pour effet de stopper net l'ancien barman dans son élan. Il était tellement rare (était-ce seulement arrivé un jour ?) que l'autre emploie son véritable prénom... Il se passait forcément quelque chose. Ou peut être était-ce une ruse pour ne pas se faire descendre sur-le-champ ? Non, l'informateur avait bien trop de dignité pour abandonner ce surnom humiliant ; de plus il avait toujours son couteau sur lui, qui lui permettait de se défendre si besoin. Shizuo se résigna donc à le laisser parler ; il n'avait rien à perdre hormis un peu de son temps après tout.

"Vas-y, parle. Mais grouille toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

\- Je suis au courant de tout, Shizu-chan. déclara mystérieusement le brun avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Au courant de quoi ? Va droit au but ! s'exaspéra son vis à vis.

\- De tout, de tout, Shizu-chan... De ton histoire... De ton enfance... Ou plutôt non, de l'année de tes 10 ans... La véritable origine de ta force monstrueuse... N'est ce pas ? énuméra t-il avec malice, adressant un clin d'œil à sa Némésis.

Le plus grand vit rouge à l'évocation de sa "monstruosité" puis se raidit un instant (le temps que le reste de la phrase remonte jusqu'à son cerveau, si) ; instant malheureusement pas assez rapide pour passer inaperçu aux yeux de l'informateur. Se pourrait t-il que... ? Non, impossible. Décemment impossible. Il bluffait.

\- De quoi tu parles, vermine ? cracha t-il. J'ai vécu une enfance tout à fait normale, ne va pas t'inventer des histoires !

\- Hum, et ça c'est quoi alors ? interrogea calmement Izaya après avoir sorti quelques clichés de son sac.

\- Où... Comment... IZAAAAYA ! hurla finalement le blond avant de se jeter sur lui.

\- Du calme, du calme voyons Shizu-chan . Tu ne voudrais pas que tout Ikebukuro soit au courant non ? Cela ternirai ton image d'homme invulnérable.

Cela eu pour effet de le faire immédiatement redescendre en pression. Il vociféra tout de même :

\- Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de ta putain d'image... Je ne veux juste pas que mon frère sache.

\- Oh, que c'est mignon ! Tu veux protéger ton petit frère chéri, gentil Shizu-chan ~ roucoula le brun à demi-moqueur.

\- Ta gueule l'asticot ! Je vais te tuer !

\- Hep, hep, hep ! J'ai dit quoi là ? Tu veux vraiment que j'envoie ces clichés à ta starlette chérie ?

Shizuo pâlit à ces mots.

\- Tu vas me faire du chantage ? T'es sérieux là ? T'es tombé bien bas sale puce de mes deux ... !

\- Non, je ne suis pas "tombé" aussi bas. Je ne suis pas assez faible pour me servir du chantage. Je veux juste que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire, Shizu-chan.

\- Alors parle, connard ! Arrête de tourner au tour du pot !

\- Quel est le nom de l'auteur de ces clichés ? demanda l'informateur de but en blanc, tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? répondit brusquement l'autre.

\- Hey, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

Il ne récolta qu'un regard noir de la part du blond. Ledit blond qui s'avança tout à coup vers lui, presque chancelant. Il murmura tout en s'appuyant contre un mur de pierre froide :

\- Izaya... Enfoiré... C'est toi... Qui... M'a fait ça ? interrogea-t-il avec quelques difficultés pour reprendre son souffle.

\- De quoi tu parles, Shizu-chan ?

\- De..."

Izaya eu tout juste le temps de se reculer avant que le plus grand ne s'écroule à ses pieds. Éberlué, il attrapa rapidement son téléphone, tapa frénétiquement sur les touches et déclara solennellement quelques secondes plus tard :

"Shinra, on a léger problème."

* * *

 **Review ? :3**

 **Celui qui trouve le contenu des photos avant le chapitre 3, je lui offre un OS sur le couple de son choix :p (Mira2a, ma très chère bêta, ça ne compte pas pour toi ! Si tu spoil** **je te tue =D)**

 **Bonnes fêtes!**

 **Fullby.**

 **PS - Petite pub perso : si vous aimez ce que j'écris, passez faire un petit tour sur le compte PikaZo (lien sur ma fiche de présentation) ! Ce sont mes co-écritures avec Mira2a !**


	2. Urgency

**Yo tout le monde ! Tout d'abord bonne année, bonne santé et tralalala... Puis place au chapitre 2 pour bien démarrer 2016 ! Il est beaucoup plus long que le premier, mais je l'aime quand même moins ... M'enfin bref, merci aux auteurs qui ont follow/favorite AIHB (diminutif de ma fic xD), si vous avez apprécié je vous invite à laisser une tite review, c'est toujours encourageant pour moi :3**

 **Merci à Mira2a ma bêta, et à InSilent pour m'avoir donné la fois de continuer la rédaction du chapitre 4.**

* * *

ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME

ACT I - INVESTIGATION

CHAPITRE SECOND - URGENCY

16 décembre, 12h47.

"Shinra, on a un léger problème.

\- Oh, c'est toi Orihara-san... Que t'arrive t-il ?

\- En fait...

\- J'ai appris que tu étais parti avec Shizuo-san un peu plus tôt ! Tu es blessé ? Tu saignes ? Une hémorragie ? Ou alors tu lui a tranché la gorge ? Ou bien...

\- Laisse moi parler, Shinra ! l'interrompit l'informateur. Rien de tout cela. En fait, Shizu-chan est tombé dans les pommes.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Il est tombé dans les pommes, Shinra.

\- Shizuo-san ? Tombé dans les pommes ? répéta le médecin comme s'il n'y croyais pas.

\- Oui.

\- Et donc tu me déranges en plein diner avec Celty pour UN MALAISE VAGAL ?! s'énerva t-il.

Izaya rit discrètement. Shinra était de nature très calme, et ne s'énervait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa Celty chérie. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir sa tête en cet instant.

\- Tu penses bien, Shinra, je n'aurais jamais fait appel à toi pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant.

\- Et donc ? Dépêche-toi !

\- Mmmmmh, voyons... Il a des difficultés respiratoires, il est blanc comme un linge, tous ses membres sont raides (oui, oui Shinra, tous) et... Il s'accroupit vers son ennemi et appuya deux doigts contre sa jugulaire ; il a un pouls très faible. En fait je crois qu'il est entrain de mourir ! conclut l'informateur d'un ton léger.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu attends pour le ranimer et appeler une ambulance, idiot ?!

\- Tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse du bouche à bouche non plus ? Je le laisse en vie, c'est déjà pas mal. railla t-il.

\- Orihara-san, je pars de chez moi. Où êtes vous ?! J'arrive tout de suite avec Celty !"

...

12h54.

Un sifflement d'admiration retentit.

"Wow ! Vous avez fait vite ! Tant de souplesse et de rapidité dans ce magnifique corps, c'est ce que je préfère chez toi, Celty-chan ~ s'exclama l'informateur, tentant de faire enrager son "ami" médecin.

\- La ferme, Izaya. C'est pas le moment ! indiqua l'écran de l'éternel téléphone de compagnie de la Dullahan.

\- Oh, oh, la jolie demoiselle se rebelle ! Au fait, as-tu retrouvé ta tête ? ironisa t-il.

\- Ami de Shinra ou pas, je vais t'étriper si tu continue !

\- Oh, ne commencez pas vous deux, hein ! s'interposa le brun à lunettes. Aidez moi plutôt à transporter Shizuo-san sur le cheval de Celty !"

Quelques secondes plus tard, grâce à l'étrange pouvoir de manipulation des ombres de la "jeune" femme, c'était fait. Le clandestin ayant eu la merveilleuse idée d'emmener son respirateur artificiel, ils purent transporter le blond chez lui sans trop de risques. L'informateur, quant à lui, reçut l'ordre de rentrer à Shinjuku, et ne s'y opposa pas. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à faire à Ikebukuro tant que l'ex barman serait HS, et tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait le tri d'informations dans son esprit bien assez chargé pour la journée. Il leur avait malgré tout fait promettre de donner des nouvelles, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de son ennemi pour une enquête, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, il fallait se l'avouer. Il fit donc demi-tour sur lui même et s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonie.

...

13h33, Shinjuku.

Izaya se glissa sous la douche. Dieu, que cela faisait du bien après cette dure matinée ! Il pouvait sentir chacune des gouttes chaudes parcourir son corps de haut en bas ; la tête, le cou, le torse... Il soupira de bien être et augmenta encore la température, jusqu'à ce que de la vapeur bouillante s'échappe dans la pièce et embue totalement l'immense miroir face à la grande cabine. De longues minutes plus tard, il se décida enfin à couper l'afflux d'eau, ayant soudain un peu peur de sa prochaine facture. Tout valait une blinde dans ce quartier, et il n'avait pas eu des masses de boulot ce mois-ci ; à croire que les yakuza de Tokyo s'étaient ligués pour l'appauvrir. Non, c'était purement impossible, ce n'était qu'un hasard. Ahlala, la dure vie d'informateur.

Le brun se sécha rapidement, noua sa serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain. La fraîcheur ambiante le fit frémir, contrastant nettement avec la chaleur étouffante précédente. Une voix féminine s'éleva soudain, le faisant sursauter violemment :

"Joli corps, mais rien à voir avec celui de Seiji !

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa secrétaire.

\- Namie, quelle surprise ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? l'accueillit t-il d'un ton faussement poli.

\- Je suis venue te rapporter ton sac. T'as dû l'oublier dans la rue. dit-elle de son ton neutre habituel tout en lui lançant l'objet.

L'informateur pâlit brusquement en le receptionnant.

\- Merde. jura t-il. Namie, as-tu vu ce qu'il y avait là dedans ?

\- Y'a rien dans ton sac.

\- Pardon ? demanda t-il avec un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ben vérifie par toi même, il est vide !

Izaya ouvrit précipitement la fermeture éclair et pâlit sec. En effet, il était vide. Seul un petit post-it jaune était présent. Il le décolla et lut à voix haute :

"Je te retrouve, t'es mort. J'espère pour toi que personne n'est au courant mon gars. Sinon tu risques fort de figurer sur les prochaines photos, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ; Cordialement."

Le brun déglutit en imaginant ce qui pourrait se produire si cet homme le retrouvait. Il en frissona même d'horreur, devant le regard amusé de la brune. Cette dernière s'éclipsa le sourire aux lèvres, savourant pleinement le danger qui planait au dessus de son patron. C'était tellement rare qu'on le menace aussi directement ! De plus, il semblait presque avoir peur, ce qui était révélateur d'un bon adversaire (et de boulot) à venir.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua que l'informateur reprit ses esprits ; il était toujours dans le couloir en serviette de bain ! Il se rendit donc dans sa chambre, jeta violemment le sac contre sa vitre, laissa tomber sa serviette au sol et entreprit de s'habiller . Il descendit ensuite rapidement les escaliers et alluma son immense cheminée centrale, il avait vraiment froid. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire du thé. Une fois la tasse fumante dans sa main droite, il attrapa une pomme et un bento prêt à déguster, retourna au salon, et largua le tout sur sa table basse. Il s'affala complètement sur son canapé et se cala tranquillement devant les informations locales, comme s'il ne risquait pas la mort à tout moment.

...

15h22.

Un cri strident résonna entre les épais murs du luxueux appartement, réveillant en sursaut son propriétaire. Il darda la pièce du regard, tourna frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que la télé ; le programme de 13h avait laissé place à un vieux drama coréen d'horreur. L'action semblait se dérouler dans une maison hantée ; les personnages s'y trouvaient par curiosité et se dirigeaient en tremblant vers toutes les sources de bruits possibles et inimaginables. Ridiculement cliché. Qui ferait ça dans la vraie vie, sinon un masochiste suicidaire ? Et encore, même un masochiste suicidaire ne pouvait triompher de la peur et se dérober à son instinct de survie tant qu'il était humain. L'informateur soupira bruyamment en constatant l'heure. Il s'était endormi sans même prendre le temps de se mettre en sécurité; n'importe qui aurait pu passer par son appartement et l'enlever, le tuer, l'asphyxier ou même l'empoisonner ! Bon d'accord, il allait peut être chercher un peu loin là, après tout très peu de personnes connaissaient son adresse exacte. Au vu de toutes ces gens suceptibles de lui en vouloir, c'était la moindre des choses tout de même !

Il entreprit donc de se lever pour fermer sa porte à clef. Cependant, à peine passé en position debout, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa tout le crâne, du front jusqu'à la nuque. Le brun se laissa retomber lourdement sur le sofa, enfouit sa tête dans une main et gémit doucement. Il avait complètement oublié le choc qu'il avait pris le matin même ! Dans le feu de l'action il n'y avait accordé que peu d'importance, mais la colision avec le sommier avait quand même été assez violente. Izaya souffla un bon coup, se redressa doucement et se dirigea tel un zombie vers sa porte, dont il actiona les cinq verrous. Sa seconde destination fut la cuisine. Il fouilla tous les tiroirs en quête d'antalgiques, anti-douleurs, anti-inflammatoires, ou n'importe quel antibiotique suceptible de l'aider, mais il ne trouva rien. Stupide secrétaire ! Il lui avait pourtant demandé plusieurs fois de renouveler le stock la semaine précédente ; ce n'était pas compliqué pour elle, vu qu'elle travaillait parallèlement dans une droguerie clandestine ! Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau. Il avait vidé la pharmacie lors de sa dernière grippe. On n'aurait pas dit, comme ça, extérieurement, mais il avait la santé plutôt fragile. Cela constituait en tout et pour tout son unique point faible. Évidemment, seules deux personnes étaient au courant : Shinra et Namie, bien que cette dernière en savait peu à ce sujet. C'était inévitable. Izaya était atteint d'une maladie incurable mais non mortelle dont le nom était à coucher dehors ; son stupide système immunitaire se détruisait automatiquement les anticorps, il était donc beaucoup plus vulnérable que les autres aux maladies, et faisait preuve d'hypersensibilité lorsqu'il se prenait des coups. Tout ceci était bien sûr assez facile à cacher, SAUF quand il n'avait plus ses traitements de fond. Or, là, il était complètement soumis à sa migraine sans moyen d'en sortir.

Le brun se rallongea sur le canapé en pestant intérieurement. Depuis quand faisait t-il preuve d'une telle faiblesse ? Il en faisait peut être un peu trop ces temps-ci : il intervenait de plus en plus sur le terrain, faisant face aux plus dangereux types de Tokyo et le nombre de ses courses-poursuites avec un certain blond avait considérablement augmenté. En parlant de blond, il était peut être temps d'appeler le médecin pour avoir de ses nouvelles, et connaître les résultats des analyses (Izaya savait pertinemment que le petit brun ne pourrait s'empêcher de profiter de l'état de faiblesse de son ami pour lui prélever quelques tubes de sang et les soumettre à toutes sortes d'expériences ; après tout il en rêvait depuis le collège).

Il prit à contrecoeur son téléphone le plus proche -il en possédait au moins 10- et composa le numéro du clandestin, qu'il connaissait désormais par coeur.

"Allô, Shinra ? appela t-il. C'est moi.

\- Oh, Orihara-san... Je... Je suis légèrement occupé là tu comprends... bafouilla t-il mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, Shinra, ne me dis pas que tu batifoles avec Celty à cette heure-ci ? demanda doucement l'informateur d'un air taquin.

\- N-N-Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! paniqua son interlocuteur. En fait, je...

\- Tu es entrain d'analyser le sang de Shizu-chan, n'est ce pas ? l'interrompit t-il.

\- Euhm.. C'est à dire que... COMMENT LE SAIS TU ? cria le médecin à l'autre bout du combiné.

\- Je te connais depuis le collège Shinra, tu sais... murmura le brun.

\- ... C'est vrai. Orihara-san ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu m'appelais pourquoi ?

\- Ah, oui ! Comment va Shizu-chan ?

\- Il est dans le coma.

\- Dans le coma ? Ce n'était pas un simple malaise ?

\- Il semblerai que non. Je vais profiter de mes analyses pour en trouver la cause ! s'exclama t-il théâtralement.

\- Bien... Tiens moi au courant...

\- Orihara-san ?

\- Quoi encore ?! s'exaspéra Izaya, ayant plus qu'envie de raccrocher afin de se reposer.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda t-il gentillement. Tu es bizarre...

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien !

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Que t'arrive t-il ?

\- Mais rien du tout ! s'énerva légèrement l'informateur.

\- Tu sais Orihara-san, je te connais aussi depuis le collège ! Et même si cela ne te plaît pas, j'ai aussi connaissance de tes points faibles.

Seule une espèce de grognement lui répondit.

\- Mais, continua le médecin, même si tu ne veux pas de mon aide je ne laisserai jamais tomber un ami ! clama t-il théâtralement. J'attends le résultat de mes analyses et je viens chez toi, et je t'amène des médicaments !

\- Merci... Shinra. murmura Izaya. À plus tard."

Il raccrocha aussitôt sec sans attendre les adieux du clandestin ; après tout, il le verrai dans peu de temps. L'informateur soupira. Il détestait tellement qu'on le mette face à ses points faibles ! Lui qui était tout au sommet du règne d'Ikebukuro, lui qui était tout puissant et lui qui manipulait ses chers pions à la perfection ! Son stupide corps lui rappelait bien trop souvent à son goût qu'il était humain, lui aussi.

Izaya se rallongea tranquillement, ferma les yeux, et repensa à sa conversation avec Shinra.

Oh, Wait. Shinra avait bien dit qu'il passerait APRÈS ses analyses ?

Donc, en résonnant ainsi, il faisait passer ses expériences avant son "ami" ?

Pire encore, il faisait passer le sang de SHIZUO AVANT IZAYA ?

C'était décidé ; il l'attendait de pied ferme

L'informateur d'Ikebukuro allait le tuer.

...

16h30.

"Toc toc ! C'est moi Orihara-san ! chantonna une voix derrière la porte d'entrée.

\- Hum, entre Shinra. Et tu n'es pas obligé d'imiter le bruit de la porte... répondit Izaya d'un ton las.

\- Mais... C'est fermé à clé ! s'exclama le médecin.

\- Alors passe par la fenêtre.

\- Ahah, très drôle ! Tu habites au cinquième étage comment pourrais je-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un trousseau de clés glissa miraculeusement sous la porte.

\- Thank you ! souria t-il. Mais... Aaaaaah ! Il y a combien de clés pour une seule porte ?! se scandalisa t-il soudainement tout en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, bien que le brun ne puisse le voir.

\- Cinq. Bonne chance mon ami ~ " Se moqua allègrement ce dernier.

Ce n'est qu'un dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir essayé maintes et maintes combinaisons et après avoir tenté de nombreuses fois de faire lever l'informateur (en vain) que Shinra réussit enfin à déverrouiller cette sale porte. Il pesta allègrement contre son "ami", contre la sécurité de son appartement, ces clés difficiles à pousser dans ces putains de serrures, et, au final, il râla contre la terre entière sous l'hilarité du propriétaire de l'appartement. Lorsque le médecin claqua violemment la porte, Izaya se dit qu'il en avait peut être trop fait ; Shinra s'inquiétait pour lui après tout...

En fait non.

Il avait fait passer Shizuo avant lui.

Il l'avait bien mérité !

La victime du complot des serrures ne s'énerva même pas. Au contraire, dès qu'il rencontra le regard légèrement défoncé de son ami, il activa son mode "gentil tout doux" nécessaire à son boulot. Il s'approcha doucement de son futur patient, à petits pas, comme s'il avait peur de le déranger, et posa délicatement sa main sur son front.

"Wouah. siffla t-il. Tu es bouillant ! Tiens prends ça, dit-il en lui lançant une boîte de médicaments. Ça va te faire descendre la fièvre de suite.

\- Ouai, merci. murmura l'informateur. Tu peux me servir de l'eau s'il te plaît ? Troisième placard à gauche pour les verres."

Shinra leva le pouce en signe d'approbation et marcha rapidement vers la cuisine. C'était la première fois qu'il y pénétrait. Il admira le rangement et la propreté de la pièce, c'était magnifique ! Il se dit tout de même que son ami devait être un peu maniaque sur les bords pour avoir une maison aussi parfaite.

Pendant ce temps Izaya fouilla dans le sachet en plastique contenant les antibiotiques amenés par son visiteur. Il soupira de soulagement en constant que tous ses médicaments habituels y étaient, et en nombreuses quantités en plus ! Shinra était vraiment un génie ! C'était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls humains qu'il appréciait en tant qu'être et égal et non pas comme un vulgaire jouet (même si'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué). Shinra l'avait soutenu durant des années, que ce soit par rapport à sa maladie ou autre. Il suivait précisément chacun de ses combats avec son autre ami blond depuis le lycée, développant petit à petit une passion à la limite de l'obsession morbide pour sa force surhumaine et leurs courses-poursuites à travers le quartier. Shinra savait pertinemment qu'aucun des deux ne risquait gros ; il considérait Izaya et Shizuo comme des rivaux dont la force était parfaitement égale, l'un complétant les faiblesses de l'autre. Le médecin était persuadé que si ces deux là collaboraient, ils auraient été invincibles ! Ils auraient très bien pu régner sur Ikebukuro ensemble, scelleant leur amitié à jamais, dérobant la vedette aux yakuza, se mariant, ayant des enfants et donc perpétuant la puissance et le règne des Orihara-Heiwajima dans le temps et pourquoi pas la disperser un peu partout dans le monde ! Et ainsi...

Hum non, il partait peut être un peu loin là.

"Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant le verre. Bois doucement.

\- Shinra, j'ai beau avoir une migraine, je ne suis pas handicapé pour autant ! protesta l'informateur.

Le médecin éclata de rire. Il n'y avait quasiment qu'en sa présence qu'Izaya laissait échapper quelques émotions, c'était toujours plaisant à voir. Son habituel masque de neutralité ou d'amusement ironique était assez lassant.

-Et donc ! reprit le médecin. Tu ne m'as pas dit quels étaient tes symptômes ni pourquoi je t'ai trouvé dans cet état en arrivant !

\- Qu'entends-tu par "cet état" ?

\- Tu as l'air légèrement drogué Orihara-san, mais hormis ça rien de choquant.

Izaya grimaça. Heureusement que personne n'était venu le voir chez lui.

\- La ferme, rétorqua t-il pour la forme. Je me suis un peu violemment cogné la tête ce matin, et...

\- Cogné contre quoi ? l'interrompit son ami.

\- Ne m'interromps pas ainsi, Shinra. soupira le brun. Je me suis cogné contre un sommier.

\- Un sommier ? Un SOMMIER ? Le truc sous les lits là ?!"

Shinra explosa littéralement de rire. Il se laissa tomber au sol et se tordit dans tous les sens sous le regard accusateur de son patient. Conscient de ceci, il se releva et lui fit face afin d'avoir plus de détails sur son aventure du matin. Après dix minutes de négociations intenses et un chantage final intitulé "Si tu ne me le dis pas je repars avec les médicaments", Le médecin réussit enfin à lui tirer les vers du nez. Izaya lui raconta presque tout, en omettant évidemment qu'il s'était retrouvé par erreur dans la tanière d'un psychopathe et qu'il y avait trouvé de gros dossiers compromettants sur son pire ennemi actuellement comateux.

"Et après ça, tu n'as pas eu mal ? demanda Shinra d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Si, mais pas autant ; il faut dire que je n'ai pas arrêté de bouger depuis. Je me suis posé un moment, je me suis endormi, et à mon réveil je me suis tapé cette migraine, soupira t-il. Avec vertiges, nausées et tout ce qui va avec.

\- Traumatisme crânien, déclara le brun. La douleur se réveille toujours un moment après.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui.

Il s'approcha de son patient et inspecta le crâne de ce dernier.

\- Tu sais que tu es ouvert ?

\- Ah bon ? demanda t-il avec détachement.

\- Tu ne l'as pas senti sous la douche ?

\- Non.

\- Il va falloir faire des points. Au moins trois petits.

\- Ah NON ! s'écria l'informateur."

S'il y a une chose qu'il détestait bien au monde (encore plus que Shizuo) c'était bien les aiguilles ! Vaccins, prises de sang, points, perf'... Autant d'horreurs qu'il avait à subir assez fréquemment. Trop à son goût. Son boulot était quand même assez dangereux. Après le grand retour du "chantage final", Izaya se laissa plus ou moins faire. Pendant que le médecin exécutait son boulot rapidement et précisément, il demanda :

"Et donc, les analyses de Shizu-chan ?

\- Hum ? Euh, voyons... Déjà c'est un humain. répondit t-il sans se laisser déconcentrer sur sa tâche. Il possède le même sang, les mêmes os, la même constitution que nous.

\- Oh, je vois. dit le patient d'un air pensif. Alors comment expliques-tu sa force ?

\- C'est à dire que... Shinra hésitait à tout révéler à son ami. Comment dire...

\- Accouche. soupira l'informateur.

-Enfaitilaunesubstanceétrangèredanslecorpsquiluipermetdanesthésierlesnerfsresponsablesdelalimitedelaforceparlecerveau. déballa t-il d'une traite.

\- Dans une langue non-extraterrestre ça donne quoi ?

\- Euhm... Oui... Je disais donc... Shizuo-san possède une substance étrangère dans le corps qui lui anesthésie la partie nerveuse du cerveau responsable de la limitation.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Chaque être humain possède une gigantesque force, mais le cerveau la bride automatiquement pour ne pas endommager le corps.

\- Donc si la partie responsable est endormie, il n'a plus aucune limite ?

\- Bingo ! s'exclama Shinra en rangeant son matériel.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort alors ?

\- Comme il a développé ceci en étant enfant, son corps a eu le temps de s'y habituer je suppose. Je me souviens qu'en fin de primaire Kasuka m'avait appelé pour me prévenir que Shizuo-san était hospitalisé car il avait tenté de lui jeter un frigo ou je ne sais plus trop quoi...

\- Sur son frère ? s'étonna Izaya.

\- Une histoire de bouteille de lait. le justifia l'autre.

\- Oh, sourit légèrement Izaya. Tu penses qu'on a pu lui injecter cette substance ? demanda t-il en repensant à la seringue trouvée le matin même.

\- Oui évidemment, c'est même l'hypothèse la plus probable. Mais dis moi Orihara-san, enchaîna le brun, pour quelqu'un censé haïr Shizuo je trouve que tu t'intéresses beaucoup à lui... suggéra t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

\- N'importe quoi, en tant qu'informateur je suis juste curieux.

\- C'est louche.

\- Absolument pas.

\- C'est très louche.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne le déteste pas autant que tu ne le laisses paraître.

\- Si tu le dit, souffla Izaya afin d'avoir la paix. En parlant de Shizu-chan, pourquoi est-il dans le coma ?

\- Oh, pardon, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail !

\- Tu es irrécupérable. l'accusa le brun avec un léger rictus.

\- Donc, accroche toi bien... commença t-il.

\- Hum ?

\- Shizuo-san a été empoisonné."

* * *

 **Voilà voilà :3 Une partie du mystère s'éclaircit, mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises... Review ? Tomates ? Sushis ? (Mmmmh sushis *_*)**

 **A bientôt j'espère !**

 **Fullby :P**


	3. Eye Opener

**Yo tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, la vérité sur ces mystérieuses photos va enfin commencer à s'éclaircir ;) C'est le dernier chapitre de cet acte, le prochain se nomme "Turn Back Pendulum", je vous laisse imaginer le contenu :p**

 **J'ai enfin terminé la rédaction du chapitre 4, c'était une véritable torture (vous comprendrez pourquoi samedi prochain, mouhahah) !**

 **Bref, je remercie InSilent et Nadgrimm pour leurs reviews et leur soutien !**

 **\+ Mention spéciale à LeLamaDuFutur (flemme d'écrire en entier T_T) qui m'a fait remarquer ma grosse bourde : j'avais écris M-preg dans le résumé alors qu'il n'y en a absolument pas, 'fin bref désolée pour ceux qui attendaient un bébé, je suis pas très fraîche à 3h du mat' x'D**

 **Et comme je suis une adorable Fullby sauvage, je vous poste le chapitre 3 un jour à l'avance ~**

 **Je me suis assez attardée comme ça, bonne lecture !**

* * *

ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME

ACT I - INVESTIGATION

CHAPITRE TROISIEME - EYE OPENER

18 décembre, 11h57, Shinjuku.

 _Shizuo-san a été empoisonné._

 _Shizuo-san a été empoisonné._

 _Shizuo-san a été empoisonné_

 _Shizuo-san a..._

"STOP !" cria Izaya en tapant du poing avec rage sur son bureau, sous le regard éberlué de sa secrétaire (revenue travailler le matin même) qui s'était levée pour aller faire du thé. Elle trouvait que son patron agissait assez bizarrement depuis qu'elle lui avait ramené son sac vide. Peut-être était t-il réellement en grand danger après tout, en tout cas au point d'être aussi... Démonstratif de ses émotions ? Bien qu'elle n'en ait strictement rien à faire, elle demanda par pure politesse, armée de son légendaire faux sourire :

"Tout va bien patron ?

\- Oui, oui, ce n'est rien, simplement mon ordinateur qui déconne." soupira l'interpellé.

Évidemment c'était faux. L'informateur d'Ikebukuro était bien trop doué en informatique pour laisser ne serait-ce que le moindre petit virus venir endommager le fonctionnement de son très cher ordinateur.

 _Shizuo-san a été empoisonné._

La voilà, la vraie raison. Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit depuis maintenant deux jours. Comment était-ce possible ? La constitution du blond était telle qu'il faudrait une incroyable dose de poison ne serait-ce que pour l'endormir. Alors l'envoyer dans le coma ? C'était quasi-improbable. Le brun parlait en connaissance de cause ; il avait tenté cet exploit de nombreuses fois au lycée, sans résultats concluants. De plus, Shizuo avait un très bon instinct qui lui permettait de repérer les poisons assez facilement. En tant qu'ancien barman et désormais garde du corps, il était incollable sur la manière de droguer quelqu'un. Il avait assisté à de nombreuses tentatives lorsqu'il travaillait en boîte de nuit ; toutes plus ou moins discrètes, et plus ou moins réussies. Ne demandez même pas comment Izaya était au courant de ce fait, c'était son métier après tout.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il aurait fallu non seulement beaucoup d'argent pour se procurer une telle quantité de drogue, une connaissance parfaite des substances afin que le poison soit incolore, inodore et non-perceptible au goût, mais aussi une grande discrétion pour approcher le blond sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Ça faisait beaucoup. Il n'y avait à la connaissance d'Izaya qu'une seule personne capable d'une telle chose...

L'homme qui était à l'origine de la force monstrueuse de Shizuo. Ce même homme dont l'informateur avait découvert la tanière deux jours auparavant. Ce même homme dont l'identité était inconnue. Ce même homme qui avait récupéré le contenu de son sac à dos et qui l'avait lourdement menacé à l'aide d'un post-it.

 _Dont l'identité était inconnue. À l'aide d'un post-it._

"Mais oui, bien sûr !" s'exclama doucement l'informateur, de façon à ce que Namie ne l'entende pas.

Il se leva, grimpa rapidement les marches de son appartement et pénétra dans sa chambre. Il ramassa le fameux objet, ouvrit la pharmacie, en sortit un gant en plastique et un sachet stérile, décrocha le morceau de papier jaune et le fourra dedans. Il redescendit tranquillement au séjour, s'enferma sur sa terrasse et passa quelques coups de fil. C'était sa seule et unique chance de démasquer ce type.

...

12h38.

On toqua à la porte. Izaya se dirigea -bento à la main- en souriant narquoisement vers la source du bruit, sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière.

"Ohayo, Celty-chan ~ chantonna t-il.

\- Ne commence pas ton cinéma, Izaya, soupira la dullahan, de toutes façons Shinra n'est pas là.

Elle n'était pas bête, elle savait très bien que ses petites marques d'affection envers elle avaient pour but de faire enrager son désormais petit-ami.

\- Entre." repris Izaya un peu plus sérieusement.

En pénétrant dans l'appartement, la jeune (?) femme fut prise de légers tremblements. Elle fronça les sourcils (imaginairement, cela va de soi). Elle sentait la présence de sa tête ici, et était même certaine qu'elle se trouvait quelque part dans cette pièce. Mais pourquoi Izaya la posséderait t-il ? Telle était la question. Il ne pouvait décemment rien en faire. Celty soupira, et se dit que de toute manière sa vie actuelle lui convenait très bien. Elle s'avança vers le bureau et brandit une fois de plus son téléphone -son seul et unique moyen de communication- face à son interlocuteur :

"Tu avais du boulot pour moi ?

\- Oui. répondit Izaya avec un micro-sourire tout en lui tendant une enveloppe. J'aimerais que tu amènes ça derrière le théâtre Sunshine, le plus vite possible. Mon contact t'attendra là bas.

\- Comment pourrais-je le reconnaître ?

\- Nul besoin, il sait qui tu es.

\- D'accord.

Elle fit demi-tour, s'apprêtant à partir, mais...

\- Celty ? l'appela l'informateur.

\- Oui ?

\- Hum, dis moi... Comment va Shizu-chan ?

Celty hésita un léger moment avant d'écrire sa réponse.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Voyons ma chère Celty, c'est moi qui lui ai sauvé la vie ~

\- Tu dis ça alors que tu n'as même pas été foutu de tenter de le ranimer ?

\- Oh, oh, ne t'énerve pas ! C'était juste une question. souria le brun avec amusement.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de te donner des nouvelles de mon ami, tu n'avais qu'à appeler Shinra.

L'expression faciale d'Izaya se refroidit immédiatement. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, mais il ne pouvait pas appeler le médecin. Ce dernier se doutait déjà que quelque chose se tramait, cela aurait été bien trop risqué.

\- Haha. ricana t-il glacialement. Je peux t'en donner une, de raison...

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui a ma tête. le coupa brusquement la dullahan. Mais sache que ça m'importe peu désormais. Tu n'auras qu'à en faire ce que tu veux.

Izaya fronça les sourcils.

\- Sur ce, je vais faire mon travail, on verra plus tard pour le paiement. continua t-elle. À bientôt !"

Quelques instants plus tard, elle avait disparu, laissant l'informateur d'Ikebukuro planté au milieu de son salon, légèrement énervé et quelque peu frustré ; il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu.

Le brun abandonna le reste de son repas au frigo, s'allongea sur son canapé et commença à jouer avec son knife de compagnie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Il considéra longuement l'un de ses téléphones à une longueur de bras de lui ; il hésitait à appeler Shinra. Il pourrait très bien prétexter un nouveau mal de tête, ou simplement le remercier pour la recharge de médicaments gratuits et, au passage, lui soutirer quelques informations sur le monstre protozoaire.

Enfin... Peut-être pas si monstre que ça, finalement.

Après tout, Shizuo était un humain tout à fait normal jusqu'à ce qu'on lui injecte cette fameuse substance et qu'on lui lève ses limites. Il possédait la même chair, la même voix, les mêmes émotions, le même sang, le même instinct qu'eux. Le blond était bel et bien humain, c'était indéniable. Et cela contrariait grandement Izaya, car s'il n'était pas un monstre, il n'avait plus aucune raison de le détester désormais. Après tout, la philosophie de l'informateur était la suivante : il aimait tous les humains. Alors après ces découvertes, serait t-il capable d'aimer Shizuo ? Évidemment que non. C'était donc l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Malgré tout, il était bien connu que l'informateur détruisait tout ce qu'il aimait ; ici en l'occurrence, il jouait avec la vie des humains et les manipulait à sa guise afin de mieux les briser par la suite. Il pourrait bien faire de même avec le garde du corps. En réalité, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours tenté de faire, sans grand succès ; sauf la fois où il lui avait mis un crime sur le dos et fait perdre son boulot. Cela avait été très drôle à voir, surtout que cet événement avait définitivement alimenté la haine que nourrissait Shizuo à l'égard d'Izaya.

Il était vrai qu'à cette époque, le brun faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie. Il le détestait vraiment. Mais au fil du temps, à mesure que le blond le haïssait un peu plus à chacune de leurs rencontres, l'informateur, lui, appréciait un peu plus leurs combats et s'amusait un peu plus des différentes émotions par lesquelles passait sa Némésis.

En réalité, il y avait bien un moment que Izaya avait abandonné toute forme de haine à l'égard du blond.

Ce constat le fit frémir. La relation qu'il entretenait avec le garde du corps était bien la seule chose dans sa vie sur laquelle il n'avait pas de contrôle total, cela en était presque vexant.

En repensant au jour où il avait trouvé les photos, Izaya se dit qu'il aurait effectivement pu y passer dans ce petit coin de ruelle s'il n'avait pas eu son pseudo chantage pour arrêter l'ex-barman. La situation lui échappait de plus en plus, et il savait pertinemment que s'il ne trouvait pas de solution pour reprendre le dessus avant le réveil de Shizuo, il risquait très gros. Évidemment, il y avait toujours la menace Kasuka. L'informateur pouvait très bien décider du jour au lendemain de tout lui révéler. Mais sans preuves désormais, cela s'avérait difficile de convaincre qui que ce soit, encore moins lui.

...

14h56.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone échoué sur la table interrompit brutalement Izaya dans ses éternelles réflexions.

"Allô ?

\- Orihara-san... C'est moi...

\- Tu as les résultats ? interrogea le brun en se redressant d'un coup.

\- L'ADN présent sur le post-it n'a pas matché... Cette personne est inconnue des forces de l'ordre.

\- Putain, c'est pas vrai mais quel incompétent... murmura t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Vraiment ! Et pour l'autre jour aussi ! Je me rattraperai une prochaine fois, promis !" énuméra précipitamment la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

L'informateur ne releva pas et se contenta simplement de raccrocher au nez de son contact, une fois de plus énervé et grandement frustré. Deux fois dans une même journée, et bien plus que ça en quelques jours, c'était trop ! Jamais sa puissance et sa supériorité n'avaient autant été remis en cause ! C'était inconcevable. De plus, avec les millions de personnes dont la marque génétique était précieusement enregistrée, c'était quand même incroyable que la personne qu'il cherchait n'en fasse pas partie ; surtout au vu des actes dont il était l'auteur. Il était quasiment impossible de ne pas être connu des forces de police au Japon, car on vous prélevait l'ADN pour un rien ! Témoin d'une bagarre, d'un accident de voiture, d'une agression, pour un excès de vitesse, pour une jeune lycéenne effarouchée vous trouvant louche, ou encore pour... Le soupçon d'un crime.

"Eh merde", pensa à nouveau Izaya, très très fort cette fois-ci.

Eh oui. Souvenez vous de cette affaire en fin de lycée, lorsqu'un certain brun avait collé un crime sur le dos d'un certain blond quelque peu impulsif... Une assez longue enquête (un peu plus qu'habituellement) avait été menée, et bien évidemment notre très cher informateur n'avait pu échapper à l'interrogatoire (oui, celui où l'on vous pose des questions pendant une heure et qu'ensuite on vous retient trois heures de plus pour le fun, avant de vous annoncer que vous pouvez sortir et que l'on vous recontactera "si besoin est").

Eh oui. L'ADN du brun était évidemment connu des forces de l'ordre.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que l'intelligence de son adversaire soit inférieure à la sienne, ce dont il doutait malheureusement très fortement désormais.

...

Au même moment, commissariat d'Ikebukuro.

"Passez dans la troisième pièce sur votre droite, monsieur.

\- Merci."

Un homme aux courts cheveux ébène et d'âge mature s'avança lentement vers le lieu indiqué, une pochette à la main. Il allait enfin connaître l'identité de celui qui avait osé s'introduire chez lui ; de celui qui avait osé lui dérober ses précieuses photos. Il allait enfin connaître l'identité de celui à qui il devrait pourrir la vie le plus rapidement possible. Il toqua à la porte.

"Entrez, entrez. L'accueillit joyeusement un policier.

\- Bonjour, voilà l'échantillon de mon présumé cambrioleur... murmura doucement son interlocuteur.

Il lui tendit la pochette transparente, dans laquelle un échantillon d'ADN était prélevé soigneusement sur une feuille, empreinte digitale apparente.

\- Wow. le policier siffla d'admiration. Comment savez vous faire tout ça ?

\- Mon ex-femme bossait en criminologie.

Bien évidemment, c'était faux. Mais cela sembla convaincre l'officier.

\- Oh, je vois. Patientez une minute, je scanne ça à la machine.

Ce qu'il fit.

\- Eh voilà ! s'exclama t-il en souriant quelques instants plus tard. Ça a matché !

\- Alors ? interrogea le plus âgé.

\- La personne qui s'est introduite chez vous se nomme... Orihara Izaya ! Vous voulez poser une main courante ?

\- Non, répondit t-il froidement. C'est un vieil ami qui possède les clés de mon appartement, donc fausse alerte.

Bien évidemment, ça aussi c'était faux.

\- Je vois. Bonne soirée... ."

...

18h30, Shinjuku.

Izaya se tenait allongé sur son lit, casque sur les oreilles, téléphone à la main, et s'amusait à lancer quelques rumeurs stupides sur le forum des Dollars. C'était incroyable comme les humains étaient naïfs ! Parfois cela en devenait presque lassant. L'avantage avec les gens comme Celty ou Shizuo, c'est qu'ils avaient quand même un minimum de méfiance à son égard et qu'ils ne se laissaient jamais porter par le courant comme ces idiots d'habitants de Tokyo. Il rit en lisant le message de détresse d'un adolescent ; il cherchait quelqu'un pour l'accompagner dans son suicide - et donc en faire un collectif. Le pauvre quand même, il s'était fait plaquer par sa petite copine pour une autre fille après un an de relation soit disant "délirante et passionnée". L'informateur rit un peu plus fort, un peu plus méchamment. Petite nature. Larguer sa vie pour quelque chose de si insignifiant, c'était juste... Ridicule. Et lâche. Le brun ne comprenait vraiment pas comment une femme pouvait tant faire chavirer le cœur d'un homme, et inversement. Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques aventures, quelques copines, quelques coups d'un soir, il avait brisé quelques espoirs et quelques vies mais il était toujours resté indifférent à cela. Les femmes ne l'attiraient pas particulièrement, il jouait avec. Il préférait quand même un peu les hommes ; ils étaient un peu moins soumis et il y avait plus de challenge, mais trop bestiaux ou obsédés par moments. Il jouait avec également. En clair, Izaya n'avait jamais pris une seule de ses relations au sérieux, et ne s'imaginait clairement pas se liquéfier sous le sentiment nommé "amour".

L'air de rock retentissant dans ses oreilles fut tout à coup remplacé par un silence et des vibrations.

"Oui ?

\- Izaya-san bonsoir, Tanaka Tom à l'appareil.

\- Oh, Tom ! Quel plaisir ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

\- Mh, comment dire... Je viens d'avoir Shinra au téléphone, et... Ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup, crois moi, mais nous voudrions ton aide pour trouver la personne qui a fait ça à Shizuo et lui demander des comptes. Oh bien sûr, tu seras rémunéré, mais Shinra pense que tu as des infos sur lui qui...

\- C'est d'accord, c'est d'accord. l'interrompit calmement l'informateur.

C'était l'occasion parfaite de se renseigner sur l'état de sa Némésis sans que cela ne paraisse louche.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Oui. On se voit ce soir pour en parler ?

\- Mh, oui pourquoi pas, mais... Tard. J'ai un dîner d'affaires ce soir donc... Vers minuit et quart, au Sushi Russe, ça te va ?

\- Parfait. À ce soir."

Il raccrocha sans demander son reste.

...

23h55, Ikebukuro, à quelques carrefours du Sushi Russe.

L'informateur sifflotait joyeusement tout arpentant les rues de son quartier préféré. Il observait autour de lui les passants, s'adonnant à son passe temps préféré. Il s'imaginait quelle pouvait bien être la vie de chacune des personnes ci-présentes, leurs relations, leurs âges, leurs passés. Il y avait pas mal de monde pour un soir d'hiver ; le temps s'était adouci, les gens sortaient. "Les humains sont des moutons", songea t-il amusé.

Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, à l'arrière d'un bar. C'était un raccourci. Les suicidaires venaient souvent se jeter dans le coin, il trouverait peut être de quoi s'amuser avant son rendez vous - ce qui lui permettrait également d'arriver en retard et de se faire attendre, il adorait se faire désirer. - À son grand étonnement (et un chouïa de déception), il n'y avait pas un chat. Cependant, il entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'un puissant coup frappa sa nuque avec précision.

Il s'écroula au sol et sombra dans l'inconscience, en même temps que sonnèrent les douze coups de minuit.

...

Ailleurs, un SMS arriva.

"C'est fait, il est assommé."

Parfait. Son invité surprise -pas si surprise que ça en fin de compte- ne devrait plus tarder. Il aurait tout le loisir de prendre sa revanche sur celui qui avait pénétré son intimité, et celle de son cher neveu.

Il embrassa la photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains et la posa sur une table. Il se leva d'un coup sec ; il était temps de préparer l'arrivée de l'intrus.

Sur le cliché, on pouvait apercevoir l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro -beaucoup plus jeune- torse nu, un air de dégoût profond sur le visage... En train d'exercer une fellation.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Frappez moi, étranglez moi si vous voulez, je n'assume pas avoir écrit cette dernière phrase xD M'enfin, le pire est à suivre.**

 **Une review pour la reviewvore ?**

 **Bisous et à dans 8 jours ! :P**

 **Fullby.**

 **PS : Si vous aimez mon petit côté humour, vous serez bientôt servis car j'ai trois commandes d'OS sur Kuroko No Basket :p**

 **Puis vous pouvez passer faire un petit tour sur PikaZo, mon compte secondaire ;)**


	4. Fatal Mistake

**Hey la populass' ! Je sais pertinemment que je vais me faire assassiner quand vous allez lire ça mais bon, je vous en voudrais pas, on entre dans le côté tragique de AIHB x3 Olàlà, ça a été une vraie torture d'écrire ce 4ème chapitre ! Je le déteste celui-là, mais alors à un point... Bref x)**

 **J'ai toujours pas fini d'écrire le 5, mais je pense qu'il arrivera quand même dans une semaine, j'en suis à 2000 mots donc ça devrait aller vite ;)**

 **On attaque le deuxième acte, je suis contente ! :D**

 **Ah, au fait, j'ai remarqué avoir quelques follows et favorites, c'est super ! Si vous appréciez mon histoire je vous invite à laisser un petit commentaire en bas là, ça me motive encore plus ! :p**

 **Merci à InSilent, LeLamaDuFutur et Nadgrimm pour leurs reviews, je vous nem' fort !**

* * *

ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME

ACT 2 : TURN BACK PENDULUM

CHAPITRE QUATRIÈME - FATAL MISTAKE

 _15 ans plus tôt._

Aujourd'hui, 28 janvier, c'était son anniversaire. Heiwajima Shizuo avait dix ans. Il n'avait pas particulièrement attendu ce jour, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie non plus de faire la fête ; mais maintenant que c'était là, autant en profiter. Comme d'habitude, ses parents étaient partis en voyage d'affaires. Comme d'habitude, Kasuka dormait chez leur parrain (oui, ils avaient le même) et lui, il était seul à la maison. Il se redressa lentement, profitant ainsi quelques secondes de plus de la chaleur de sa couette. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. 10h47. Bien, il n'était pas trop tard. Cela lui permettrait de prendre une douche avant d'aller déjeuner avec son petit frère et son oncle.

Ce dernier était le frère de son père ; il les avait vu grandir Kasuka et lui, et les avait quasi-intégralement élevés depuis leur naissance. En réalité, les deux garçons passaient très peu de temps avec leurs parents, et ne savaient presque rien d'eux, hormis ce que leur racontait Kyosuke Heiwajima de temps à autres. Il était bien le seul homme sur cette terre en qui Shizuo vouait une confiance absolue. Il avait toujours été proche de lui, il lui avait toujours tout confié. Ses craintes (notamment celle de ne pas pouvoir protéger Kasuka), ses rêves, ses doutes, ses envies, ses pensées. Il prenait malgré tout quelques distances ces derniers temps, afin de laisser de la place à son petit frère qui avait quand même plus besoin d'attention que lui. Shizuo était étonnamment mature pour son âge, et était presque capable de s'assumer seul, aussi bien moralement que dans la vie quotidienne. Il possédait quelques bases en cuisine, savait plus ou moins entretenir une maison et faire son linge.

Il débarqua chez Kyosuke peu avant midi. Son petit frère courut joyeusement vers lui et s'exclama, de sa petite voix fluette :

"Nii-chan ! Joyeux anniversaire ! T'es un grand maintenant !

Shizuo éclata de rire. Kasuka était trop mignon, quand même.

\- Ouai, merci Kasuka, répondit-il doucement. Mais je suis pas si grand que ça, et en plus tu me dis ça chaque année.

\- C'est pas grave ! Tu es mon grand-frère et tu seras toujours mon héros, Nii-chan !

\- Mais quel est le rapport..." murmura le brun/futur blond, tandis que le plus petit faisait demi-tour et partait en courant à l'autre bout de la maison.

Shizuo soupira doucement et le suivit presque à contre-cœur jusqu'à la cuisine. Dès lors il entendit l'eau de la douche, et en conclut que son oncle ne viendrait pas avant quelques minutes ; il s'assit donc sur une chaise et attendit.

Il était midi passé, Kasuka tournait en rond et semblait avoir faim ; le futur barman décida donc de commencer à préparer le repas. Qu'est ce qui prenait autant de temps à l'adulte qui était censé s'occuper de son frère ? Il ne passait habituellement pas plus de 5mn dans la salle de bain. C'était louche. Il l'avait sûrement entendu arriver, il devait donc certainement lui préparer on-ne-sait-quelle surprise. Cela l'ennuyait déjà. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas ses enfants, Kyosuke les chouchoutait bien trop, en particulier Shizuo. Mais bon, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, au contraire.

Une fois le riz plongé dans l'eau, le brun fit demi-tour à la recherche de son frère. Tiens, bizarre. Personne en vue. La surprise n'allait plus tarder, il le sentait. C'est alors qu'un hurlement retentit.

« SURPRISE ! Joyeux anniversaire Shizu-chan ! »

Ledit Shizu-chan ne prit même pas la peine de faire semblant d'être surpris. C'est vrai quoi, ces deux là étaient tellement prévisibles ! Néanmoins il laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur son visage tout en se faisant traîner par son oncle dans le salon (qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré ce jour là). Et là... Wow ! Une jolie banderole bleue et noire était accrochée de part et d'autre de la fenêtre, la table était joliment décorée, et toute une panoplie de sushis se présentaient au milieu de tout ça. Shizuo se demandait intérieurement pourquoi tant d'efforts avaient été fournis pour lui, mais il n'osa pas formuler sa demande à voix haute. Et là, il fut heureux. Mais vraiment. Le fait que son frère et son oncle aient pris tout ce temps pour lui faire plaisir suffisait à la combler. Il prit son frère dans ses bras et souffla quelques remerciements à l'adulte.

« Et moi ? J'ai pas le droit au câlin ? demanda Kyosuke avec malice.

\- Jaloux. » lui lança le futur blond, tandis que Kasuka tirait la langue.

Un ange passa, puis ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Ils étaient vraiment bien, là comme ça, entre eux. Ce n'était peut-être pas la famille idéale comme le prônaient les convenances habituelles du Japon mais ils formaient une belle famille quand même.

« Famille » qui ne tardera pas à se briser.

…

14 février, Ikebukuro.

Kasuka n'était pas présent ce jour là. Il était à l'école, comme tous les jours. Mais Shizuo lui, était chez son oncle - son instituteur était absent et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester seul chez ses parents.

Il aurait peut être dû, en fin de compte.

« Hé Kyo-chan ? appela soudainement l'enfant.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment on fait les enfants ? »

Kyosuke sourit bizarrement à la demande de son neveu. Et pourtant, il avait attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps ! Tous ses efforts n'étaient peut-être pas vains. L'enfant était certainement à la fois assez mature et assez ignorant pour qu'il puisse jouer un peu avec lui. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'il se privait de son repas favori afin de ne pas risquer de perdre la confiance de son frère et de sa belle sœur.

« Eh bien, Shizu-chan, pourquoi me demander une telle chose ?

\- Ben... Je ne sais pas. Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé. J'ai l'impression de savoir moins de choses que mes camarades.

\- C'est très compliqué à expliquer avec des mots ça, tu sais...

\- Ah. murmura t-il avec un soupçon de déception.

\- Mais je peux te montrer, si tu veux...

\- Hé ! s'écria l'enfant affolé. Je veux pas avoir d'enfants moi, j'ai que 10 ans !

L'adulte rit doucement tout en se rapprochant du petit brun, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, deux garçons ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants... Laisse toi faire, ça ne te fera que du bien... »

Et il entraîna Shizuo dans sa chambre.

…

17 mars, Ikebukuro.

« Aaaah... Non Kyo-chan... Pas là... C'est gênant.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, Shizu-chan !

\- Mais c'est gênant je te dis... On fait pas ça avec son oncle normalement, non ?

\- La ferme Shizuo ! persifla Kyosuke en lui mordant l'intérieur de la cuisse. Si j'ai décidé qu'on pouvait faire ça, on peut le faire. Compris ?

\- D'accord... » murmura faiblement l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux.

Cette intervention ne perturba pas l'adulte outre-mesure, qui continua son avancée jusqu'à l'anneau de chair s'offrant à lui. Il en lécha le contour, tandis que le plus petit tremblait et s'accrochait à ses cheveux. Il inséra deux doigts dans l'entrée sans plus de cérémonie et commença à les bouger, sans attendre une quelconque adaptation de la part de Shizuo. Il n'en avait plus vraiment besoin, ils n'en étaient plus à leur première fois. Mais aujourd'hui, ils allaient innover. Kyosuke allait apprendre autre chose à son neveu, quelque chose qu'ils pourraient faire partout, ou presque...

Il se délectait des gémissements désespérés du plus jeune, cela sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles ; cela l'excitait encore plus. Douleur et gêne étaient exprimées, mais l'adulte ne le percevait pas ainsi. Pour lui, Shizuo prenait autant de plaisir qu'il lui en donnait.

Ce qui était bien évidemment très loin de la vérité.

Il observa son visage de plus près et sourit. Son neveu était vraiment magnifique ainsi, soumis, les joues rougies, le souffle court ; un véritable appel au viol -qui n'était plus tout à fait qu'un appel , au final- . Il se pencha en avant, s'étendit le long du corps frêle au dessous de lui jusqu'à atteindre le premier tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en sortit un appareil photo jetable (le numérique n'existait pas encore, à l'époque) et mitrailla l'enfant, qui quant à lui souffrait encore plus à cause du mouvement. Il fallait absolument immortaliser ceci. Désormais, il le prendrait en photo à chaque fois.

Il retira ses doigts et se leva, avant d'entendre un long soupir de soulagement provenant du lit, auquel il répondit d'un ton mielleux :

« Ne crois pas que c'est terminé, Shizu-chan.

\- Kyo... Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse cette fois ? demanda faiblement l'enfant.

\- Eh bien... Viens par là, approche. répondit t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

L'enfant rampa prudemment vers lui, le regard un peu méfiant.

\- Allons, allons, ne me regarde pas comme ça... Je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal pas vrai ?

\- Non mais... Enfin si un peu... Tu sais ça fait mal quand on va jusqu'au bout et que...

\- Mais ça te fait plaisir après non ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose où c'est toi qui auras le dessus.

\- Ah... ?

\- Viens là, par terre et met toi à genoux devant moi... »

Et hop, bientôt une photo de plus à la collection. Cette fois, le petit Shizu-chan entre ses jambes.

Il allait bientôt passer sous le bureau, le gosse...

…

22 juillet, Ikebukuro.

Cela faisait quelques mois que Kyosuke abusait continuellement de son neveu sans que ce dernier ne rechigne. Oh, bien sûr, il avait tenté plusieurs fois de se débattre mais soit il se faisait mordre (quelques fois frapper), soit son oncle le menaçait de faire la même chose à Kasuka. En réalité, s'il n'y avait pas eu son frère, Shizuo aurait fugué depuis longtemps. L'adulte venait souvent le rejoindre la nuit dans l'appartement de ses parents, chose qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas car cela voulait dire que son petit frère était seul entrain de dormir au milieu de Tokyo, et que personne n'était là pour le protéger du danger. Après tout dans ces rues, personne n'était vraiment à l'abri d'un cambriolage ou d'un psychopathe. Surtout à Ikebukuro qui, à l'époque, n'était pas un quartier des plus sûrs. Mais ça, forcément, il ne pouvait pas en faire la remarque à Kyosuke ; il fallait absolument qu'il protège Kasuka : il ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre d'encourir le risque que son frère vive le même enfer que lui.

Et encore, ce qu'il appelait « Enfer » n'en était pas vraiment un, comparé à ce qui l'attendait.

Ce jour là, Kyosuke était arrivé un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Au milieu de le nuit, en réalité. Il avait débarqué dans l'appartement avec un gros sac à dos, qui semblait plutôt lourd d'ailleurs. Shizuo eut un mauvais pressentiment ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de venir aussi chargé. L'adulte se posa tranquillement sur le canapé, et observa longuement son neveu, qui avait un air perplexe collé à la figure. Il répondit doucement à son interrogation silencieuse :

« Je ne suis pas là pour la même chose que d'habitude, Shizu-chan... il s'arrêta quelques instants et sortit une ardoise de son sac. Je suis là pour la théorie aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ?! paniqua t-il légèrement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je veux pas trop qu'on parle de ça, c'est gênant... murmura t-il.

\- Que... Oh mais non ! Ce n'est rien de sexuel, cette fois. T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis... continua t-il en se penchant pour embrasser le front de l'enfant. En fait je voudrais mener quelques expériences sur toi.

\- Quoi ?! répéta le plus petit en esquissant un brusque mouvement de recul.

\- Hey, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est pour ton bien !

\- Je ne vois pas en...

\- Laisse moi t'expliquer !

Il sortit une craie de son sac et écrivit quelques mots. Le bruit du crissement contre l'ardoise était insupportable, si bien que le futur blond fut obligé de se boucher les oreilles (à l'école ça allait, il se mettait au dernier rang).

\- Donc, enchaîna Kyosuke, Je voudrais que tu sois capable de te défendre contre ceux qui te veulent du mal.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Shizuo étonné.

\- Tu es très mignon et très mature pour ton âge tu sais, tu pourrais être de la cible de mauvaises personnes qui ne te veulent que du mauvaises choses, et qui de toutes façons seront incapables de te procurer autant de plaisir que je le fais...

L'enfant frissonna à ses mots. Son oncle avait une étrange vision du mot « plaisir »... Il passa machinalement une main dans son cou, là où de nombreux suçons cohabitaient (les gens pensaient qu'il faisait de l'eczéma, tellement il y en avait - il n'avait jamais osé dire la vérité à qui que ce soit, et il ne le ferait certainement jamais). C'était apparemment une marque de possessivité, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il devrait être à son oncle et à personne d'autre...

\- Et donc, continua ce dernier, étant donné que tu n'es pas très fort physiquement comparé aux adultes, j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour augmenter considérablement ta force et améliorer ton mental afin que tu puisses faire face à toutes les situations de torture possibles et inimaginables.

\- Je ne comprend pas tout, mais ça peut m'aider à protéger Kusaka ?

\- Euh... Oui bien sûr !

\- Alors je suis d'accord... Mais comment tu peux faire ça ?

\- Alors c'est très simple... Chaque humain possède dans le cerveau une limite qui [...] »

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, la première expérience démarra.

* * *

 **Voilà, pas tuer moi pas tuer moi !**

 **Ok, ce chap' est plutôt court, mais je pense que c'est suffisant pour vous, au vu du contenu xD**

 **Comment je m'en suis voulue d'écrire ça...**

 **MAIS C'EST POUR LE BIEN DU SHIZAYA !**

 **Review ? Tomates ? Éclairs ?**

 **Luuuuuuuuuv',**

 **Fullby.**


	5. Tortured Soul

**Coucou tout le monde =) Voilà le chapitre 5 tant attendu ! - ou pas.**

 **Je préfère quand même celui là au 4, allez savoir pourquoi...**

 **J'ai pas trop vérifié la syntaxe, j'étais pas d'humeur x) Donc ne m'en voulez pas si quelques phrases ne veulent rien dire :'')**

 **Merci à InSilent, Nadgrimm et LeLamaDuFutur comme d'hab ! :')**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME

ACT 2 : TURN BACK PENDULUM

CHAPITRE CINQUIEME : TORTURED SOUL

22 juillet, 04h04, Ikebukuro.

Un cri retentit, étouffé tant bien que mal par un pauvre coussin. La douleur fulgurante ayant traversé le corps de Shizuo ne faisait que s'intensifier de secondes en secondes. Kyosuke venait de lui injecter un quatrième produit dans l'épaule gauche. On aurait dit un vaccin décuplé par mille. C'était insupportable ! L'enfant se tortilla dans tous les sens sur le canapé, tressautant, haletant et transpirant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Il ne comprenait pas comment une simple petite injection pouvait lui faire aussi mal, c'était insensé. Il gémit pathétiquement pendant une dizaine de minutes, et lorsqu'il osa enfin se retourner et ouvrir les yeux, son oncle n'était plus là.

Il ne se rendit pas à l'école le lendemain (ou plutôt le jour même).

...

23 juillet, 07h30.

Shizuo se sentait assez bien. C'était bizarre, la douleur avait presque disparue et pourtant, il sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé en lui (bien qu'il ne saurait dire quoi). Il ne se posa pas trop de questions et se dit que de toutes manières il endurait ceci pour le bien de Kasuka.

Ce jour là, Kyosuke l'avait appelé pour lui demander de louper l'école ; il avait déjà justifié auprès de la directrice en prétextant que son neveu était malade. L'enfant soupira. Il allait certainement débarquer d'une minute à l'autre pour lui déboîter les reins.

La sonnerie d'entrée retentit.

"Bon timing, je n'aurais jamais dû penser ça.." murmura faiblement le futur blond en allant ouvrir.

\- Shiiizu-chan ! Chantonna le grand brun en pénétrant dans l'appartement. Habille toi, je t'emmène quelque part !"

Il avait l'air un peu trop joyeux pour que ce soit une banale sortie oncle/filleul; mais malgré tout le plus jeune ne dit rien et s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il entra dans la voiture, un sentiment de malaise l'envahit. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais du genre très très mauvais ; s'il avait pu partir en courant il l'aurait certainement fait – bien que cela ne lui ressemble pas. Il avait beau manquer de force, il n'en était pas moins très courageux.

L'adulte démarra l'engin et laissa bientôt courir sa main sur la cuisse de l'enfant. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas attendre un peu ? La victime roula des yeux discrètement et fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il tourna le regard vers la fenêtre (vitre semi-teintée, s'il vous plaît ; il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un voit Shizuo et songe à le kidnapper – dixit Kyosuke) et admira le paysage défilant à toute vitesse ; c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup, il avait très peu l'occasion de le voir et il trouvait ça très joli.

Ils s'éloignèrent peu à peu du quartier et de la ville, et l'adulte se décida enfin (ou déjà, selon le point de vue) à formuler sa première demande :

"Shizu-chan, passe devant moi.

\- Pardon ? Interrogea l'interpellé sans trop comprendre.

\- Viens... Mh à genoux, là sous le tableau de bord, entre mes jambes... commença t-il en désignant la place vide.

\- Shizuo grimaça mais s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Il se faufila tant bien que mal sous le guidon -se cognant au passage- et laissa échapper un juron sous l'air grandement choqué de son oncle.

\- Bha quoi ? Demanda le plus petit de but en blanc.

\- Où est ce que tu as appris à dire de telles choses, Shizu-chan ?

\- Mh, à l'école.

\- C'est pas bien, ça ~ se moqua allègrement l'adulte avant de lui donner une pichenette sur le front.

Il soupira longuement. Il allait devoir faire vite ; car Shizuo mûrissait vite et serait rapidement en mesure de se rebeller, ce qui ne devait surtout pas arriver avant qu'il ne trouve un second sujet sur lequel continuer ses expériences et se faire un peu plaisir (non, ce n'était pas le premier, il n'en était évidemment pas à son coup d'essai ; mais il était vrai que le futur barman était son chouchou).

D'une petite tape sur la tête, il ordonna à son neveu de se mettre au boulot. Ce dernier dégrapha le plus lentement possible le jean s'offrant à lui - une manière de repousser l'échéance autant qu'il le pouvait. Il pria ensuite pour deux choses :

La première, pour ne pas avoir un accident de voiture, car sinon il allait prendre cher ;

La seconde, pour avoir un accident de voiture, afin que tout s'arrête.

Il détestait vraiment les fellations.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'enfant pensait à se rebeller. La seule chose qui l'en empêchait était son petit frère. Il ne devait pas le mêler à cela ! Il se devait de préserver son innocence et son avenir, surtout que c'était Kyosuke qui les prenait totalement en charge financièrement.

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas compter sur ses parents.

...

8h15.

La voiture se gara enfin. Shizuo sortit précipitamment de la voiture en prétextant un mal de ventre dû au fait qu'il ne voyait pas la route – ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais il avait mal au cœur pour une autre raison que Kyosuke refuserait certainement d'entendre. Il s'appuya contre la portière et s'assit à même le sol, observant l'endroit où il avait atterri. Une chose est sûre, c'était paumé. Le parking était désert ; les bâtiments aux alentours étaient délabrés, abandonnés, poussiéreux, à moitié détruits. Il y avait vraiment un endroit comme celui-ci dans la périphérie de Tokyo ? C'était impensable.

L'adulte s'avança vers lui.

"Tu vas mieux, Shizu-chan ?

\- Mh, oui Kyo. Répondit lassement le plus jeune.

\- Dis, pourquoi tu as abandonné les honorifiques avec moi ? "Kyo-chan, Kyo-chan" que tu disais à tout bout de champ, avant.

\- Avant quoi ?

\- Avant... Tes dix ans.

\- Tu as ta réponse." Enchaîna l'enfant plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son oncle et se leva, se dirigeant rapidement vers l'entrepôt abandonné face auquel ils étaient garés.

"C'est bien là qu'on va ?" demanda t-il en se retournant.

L'adulte acquiesça et esquissa un sourire mauvais.

Du genre, très très mauvais.

Il était temps d'améliorer l'endurance psychologique du petit gars.

...

8h30.

"Eeeh ! Pourquoi est ce que je suis attaché ?! paniqua Shizuo.

\- Tu verras. Décompte de deux en deux, en partant de 1000.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras. Fais le, c'est tout.

\- Ok... murmura le futur barman. Alors... 1000... 998... AAAAAAAH ! Hurla t-il soudainement. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Il venait de se faire mordre très violemment la jugulaire.

\- La ferme, tu deviendras plus fort avec ça. Compte !

\- 996... AAAAAAH !

Cette fois, c'était un coup de marteau dans le genou.

\- Arrête Kyo ! Ca... AAAAAH !

\- Plus tu t'arrêtera de compter, plus ça fera mal... Shi-zu-chan." Se moqua le plus âgé.

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups. Torture physique. Panique. Désarroi. Peur. Horreur. Mais pas de folie. Tant qu'il continuerait à compter, sa conscience ne pourrait s'échapper... C'était là le drame.

Kyosuke s'adonna longuement à son passe temps favori : mordre. Puis, voyant que les effets commençaient à s'estomper, il changea immédiatement d'hobbie. Il sortit un couteau de son sac et tailla la magnifique peau blanche s'offrant à lui. Une entaille sur l'arcade, une autre sous le menton, et encore une autre sur l'oreille, puis une autre sur le torse, et une autre en plein milieu d'un téton...

L'enfant haletait, gémissait, criait. Mais il savait que personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Désespoir.

"752..."

Un autre hurlement. On venait de lui briser le bras gauche.

"750..."

On lui brisa une côte.

"748..."

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. La douleur l'empoignait férocement un peu partout successivement ; impossible de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout s'enchaînait trop rapidement, trop durement. Shizuo ne savait même plus où il était.

Il allait perdre connaissance lorsqu'un sceau d'eau glacé renversé sur sa tête le ramena à lui.

"Continue de compter !

\- 674... AAAAAH !

Trois puissants coups de poing dans l'estomac. Il vomit.

Kyo...Suke... Je t'en prie... Arrête ça..."

Il pleurait. Mais cela ne freina en rien l'adulte qui intensifia ses coups. Il avait grand besoin de se défouler. Sa vie était assez compliquée en ce moment; entre ses problèmes financiers, son boulot qu'il venait de perdre, la frustration de ne pas pouvoir toucher Kasuka (il était encore plus mignon que son frère – un véritable appel au viol), et la peur que Shizuo se rebelle avant qu'il ne puisse terminer ses expériences... Enfin, cela faisait beaucoup. Et la torture de son jouet favori était à la fois un escellent moyen d'évacuer, mais aussi une parfaite alternative pour augmenter la résistance psychologique de son cobaye et, par conséquent, augmenter ses chances de réussite.

Le but de toute cette mascarade n'était évidemment pas de permettre à Shizuo de protéger son petit frère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ; en réalité, le futur blond n'était qu'un sujet d'expériences parmi les autres. Mais il était de loin la plus grande réussite de Kyosuke pour le moment ; son produit s'améliorait de plus en plus, et le grand brun sentait qu'il atteindrait bientôt la perfection, et qu'il pourrait par conséquent devenir l'homme le plus fort de Tokyo, voire même du Japon. Le véritable but, il était là ! Il ne pouvait évidemment pas exercer des expériences sur lui même, cela aurait été trop dangereux. Il se servait donc des enfants pour améliorer son projet, et profitait un peu de leur innocence, au passage.

"500...

Parfait. On va s'arrêter là pour le moment. Tu peux te lever ? demanda presque gentillement l'adulte en tranchant les cordes qui retenaient le frêle corps de son neveu.

Seul un regard noir lui répondit. Et un visage profondément choqué.

Shizuo tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle, sans succès. Il devint tout à coup très pâle et se laissa retomber en avant, s'écroulant sur le sol de béton dur et froid. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa transporter dans les abysses obscures s'offrant à lui.

...

10h22.

L'enfant ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il mit bien quelques minutes avant de resituer l'endroit où il se trouvait, et ce qu'il y faisait (bien que cette dernière idée lui était encore floue). Il regarda autour de lui, et ne rencontra que du noir ; l'atmosphère était lourde et étouffante, il devait être enfermé dans une petite pièce. Son corps le brûlait un peu partout au contact des plaies, des hématomes et de la saleté de l'endroit. Il respirait faiblement, avait froid, et était incapable d'aligner trois pensées correctes. Il était fatigué, éreinté. Il voulait dormir. Il n'avait plus peur, il souhaitait juste mourir, là, tout de suite.

Aucune trace de Kyosuke.

Shizuo ne tarda pas à se laisser aller au sommeil, malgré l'inconfort de la situation.

Au moins, il oublierait la douleur un moment.

...

14h16.

Troisième réveil de la journée. La première chose qui frappa la victime fut les atroces courbatures qui l'empêchèrent ne serait-ce que de bouger le moindre petit doigt. Il soupira de désespoir. Son estomac dansait la samba ; il avait horriblement faim. L'odeur de sang et de moisisure mêlés lui fit soudainement avoir un haut-le-coeur : il devait absolument sortir d'ici.

Il tenta lentement de se relever, mais réussit tout juste à se redresser et s'appuyer contre le mur crépi. Les épines lui piquaient les épaules et le dos, mais il n'en avait cure ; ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il subissait continuellement avec son bras et ses côtes cassées - ou encore ses entailles multiples.

Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit face à lui. La lumière extérieure lui brûla les yeux, si bien qu'il ferma très fort les paupières et se replia en position foetale. Qu'allait-il lui arriver cette fois-ci ?

"Oh, je vois que tu es réveillé." susurra une voix grave.

...

16h30.

Kyosuke arborait un sourire dément. Son neveu allait vite déchanter, il le sentait. Cela faisait quasiment trois quart d'heure qu'il testait une nouvelle forme de torture psychologique sur lui : il l'avait attaché au sol, restreignant ainsi ses mouvements au maximum, puis il s'était amusé à laisser tomber de grosses gouttes d'eau entre ses deux yeux. Au début, l'enfant avait été surpris par cette technique non éprouvante, il fermait simplement des yeux. Puis, petit à petit, il commençait à fatiguer. Le rythme de chute des gouttelettes s'accélérait puis ralentissait, elles s'éloignaient, se rapprochaient de lui, encore et encore, le rendant fou. Ses pensées totalement embrouillées, il peinait à anticiper le clignement de ses paupières.

Il paniqua vraiment au bout de deux heures, se déclenchant même une crise d'angoisse. C'est ce moment là que choisit l'adulte pour tout arrêter et s'en aller, laissant le petit Shizuo cloué au sol et tremblant.

...

18h30.

Un énième hurlement perça le silence qui régnait auparavant dans l'entrepôt abandonné, hurlement venant toujours d'une seule et même personne. L'oncle tyrannique était de retour, innovant encore et encore maintes et maintes manières d'augmenter la résistence du gosse.

Cette fois, les "animaux" étaient l'élément clé de la scène.

Il avait en premier lieu lâché une couleuvre sur les genoux de Shizuo, qui avait horreur des serpents. Il avait paniqué, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.. Il fallait quelque chose de plus marquant.

Il essaya donc les araignées.

L'enfant se retrouva avec de nombreuses piqûres (ou morsures) douloureuses, mais cela ne le satisfaisait toujours pas.

Dès lors, il sortit sa dernière carte, son arme ultime : le centipède.

Il attrapa délicatement l'insecte entre des doigts et l'approcha lentement du visage de sa victime. Il le déposa dans son cou tout en retenant une extrémité afin de pouvoir le diriger là où il le souhaitait. Il remonta lentement vers la nuque, traversa la touffe chevelue -sous les tressaillements d'horreur de son neveu- et se posta à l'entrée de son oreille gauche, où l'insecte se faufila.

"Non... Non... NOOOOOOOON !"

Tel était le seul mot qu'était capable d'articuler Shizuo à ce moment là.

...

21h30.

"Tiens. Prend la pierre dans ta main.

\- ?

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, obéis juste. Voilà. Maintenant force. Très bien. Encore ! Essaie de la briser."

Mais seule une malheureuse fissure apparut sur le galet.

La substance n'était pas encore au point, il faudrait encore un peu de temps pour atteindre la perfection.

Et hop, une injection de plus !

...

2 semaines plus tard, Ikebukuro.

"Nii-chan ! Nii-chan... murmura faiblement Kasuka en constatant l'état dans lequel était son frère.

Il avait appris la veille que ce dernier était enfin rentré chez leurs parents, et que son oncle avait accepté que Shizuo prenne sa garde ! Il était tellement heureux ! Il allait enfin pouvoir vivre avec son grand frère, et s'assurer de son bon rétablissement. Après tout, il avait été renversé par une voiture, n'est ce pas... ?

Dans tous les cas, c'est ce que lui avait raconté son parrain.

Soit-disant que l'enfant aurait passé dix jours à l'hôpital.

Mais il avait refusé catégoriquement que Kasuka lui rende visite.

Soit-disant que ses blessures étaient trop choquantes...

Le petit brun se précipita dans les bras de son "héros", il lui avait tant manqué ! Mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé chez lui. Il avait le regard sombre, et son apparente attitude calme ne semblait être qu'une illusion ; comme si une bombe à retardement avait été placée dans son corps, et que cette dernière était prête à exploser à tout moment.

Enfin, c'était presque ça.

Shizuo se sentait déconnecté de la réalité, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Dans son esprit, il était encore là bas, entrain de subir milles et une tortures ; il était dans un état second, il avait mal de partout, son oreille gauche sifflait, il avait envie de vomir. Mais tout ceci n'avait pas été vain ; après tout il serait bientôt en mesure de protéger Kasuka, et il avait obtenu sa garde ! - bien qu'il ait quand même dû menacer Kyosuke de se suicider en avalant sa langue pour qu'il cède.

Heureusement son oncle avait quand même soigné ses blessures et bandé son corps ; il ne fallait absolument pas que quelqu'un se doute de quoique ce soit ! C'est pour cela qu'il prendrait des cours par correspondance jusqu'à la fin du primaire ; c'est à dire encore deux ans. Et il devait à tout prix éviter ses amis jusqu'à son rétablissement complet, en particulier Shinra, qui avait de solides bases en médecine pour quelqu'un de son âge – après tout, il disséquait régulièrement des corps avec son père. Il saurait immédiatement que ce n'était pas une voiture qui avait causé ces blessures, déjà que Kasuka semblait sceptique...

L'enfant soupira. Tout cela allait bien être compliqué encore...

Mais il avait réussi à briser la pierre.

Il sourit mauvaisement tout en serrant son petit frère contre lui.

Oh oui, Kyosuke n'allait plus tarder à se faire briser... De la même manière que cette fameuse pierre !

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... :')**

 **La semaine prochaine le chapitre 6, qui est mon préféré de tout ce que j'ai écrit pour l'instant ! (Cette phrase n'est pas française, eukkaaay.)**

 **'fin bref, j'ai super hâte de vous le présenter ! - _Faudrait déjà que j'arrive à finir le 7_ \- **

**Et pour mes chers petits lecteurs fantômes, je suis pas contre une review ou un petit MP' :p**

 **Bisous !**

 **Fullby.**


	6. Hell

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 6, qui est de loin mon préféré !**

 **En réalité le titre de cette fic' a été choisi pour ce moment précis :p**

 **Je voulais vous expliquer un petit truc aussi, parce que j'ai cru comprendre que ça perturbait quelques personnes xD : Au Japon l'école primaire dure jusqu'à 12 ans, ensuite i ans de collège et 3 ans de lycée, c'est pour ça que Shizu-chan est au primaire là x')**

 **Aussi, il y a écrit "de nos jours" au début du chap', vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin du passage en italique !**

 **En parlant de l'italique, je vous conseille d'écouter Monster de Skillet et Animal I have become de Three Days Grace pendant tout ce passage, ça colle parfaitement à l'ambiance ~ **

**Merci aux reviewveuses comme d'hab !**

 **Bonne lecture ! 3**

* * *

ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME

ACT 2 : TURN BACK PENDULUM

CHAPITRE SIXIEME : HELL

 _De nos jours._

 _Je marche d'un pas pressé, sans jamais m'arrêter. Un seul objectif en tête : le détruire. J'ai maintenant suffisamment de force, je me suis suffisamment entraîné, je possède assez de contrôle pour éradiquer la menace qui plane sur le bonheur de mon frère. Je n'aime pas ça, je déteste la violence, je hais la torture. Mais si le tuer peut me permettre de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à mon frère – et à d'autres - , alors je le ferai avec plaisir. A quoi bon le foutre en prison ? Il en sortirait au bout de trente ans avec dix fois plus de plans tordus à mettre en place. Ici, la peine capitale n'existe pas. - N'existe plus. De toutes manières, cet enfoiré est assez intelligent pour s'enfuir. Oh oui, le mettre en prison ne servirait à rien._

 _Il faut le tuer, le détruire, là, tout de suite, maintenant. J'ai la rage._

 _Qu'est ce qu'il m'en empêchait jusqu'à maintenant ? C'est très simple. Kasuka. Je ne voulais pas lui infliger ça ; mais maintenant, il est peut être assez grand pour comprendre. Et puis, sans le soutien financier de Kyosuke, on aurait été foutus._

 _Sauf que tout ça, c'est du pipot !_

 _Eh oui ! Quelle connerie ! Cet enfoiré n'a jamais dépensé un seul yen pour ses neveux ! J'ai découvert ce matin par hasard des relevés de compte, non seulement l'autre connard ne travaille pas, mais en plus il se fait entretenir par mes parents !_

 _Tout ça a assez duré._

 _Maintenant, là, tout de suite, il va prendre cher._

 _Pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, ses abus sexuels, ses expériences de merde, pour ce qu'il a fait subir aux autres, pour son existence, tout !_

 _Je vais tout lui faire payer. J'ai pris ma décision._

 _JE. VAIS. LE. TUER._

 _AUJOURD'HUI._

 _Mais avant, je vais lui briser chacun de ses membres, je vais l'étrangler, je vais le faire souffrir autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir ! Il va comprendre ce qu'est l'impuissance, la soumission, le désarroi, la peur, l'horreur, la douleur, la panique, les cris, les pleurs, tout._

 _C'est fini, Kyosuke Heiwajima. Ta conquête au pouvoir s'arrête ici. Tout se retourne contre toi, tout._

 _Moi, Shizuo Heiwajima, ton neveu, 12 ans, pauvre première année du collège d'Ikebukuro, je vais te massacrer._

 _Tu as fait de moi un animal. Avide de sang, de TON sang. Je ne désire rien d'autre que la mort – non, TA mort. - Je veux te voir ramper à mes pieds, je veux te voir me supplier, mais hors de question de t'épargner. T'es qu'un enfoiré de première qui ne mérite même pas l'enfer. Oui, je suis vulgaire, et ? J'ai mes raisons je crois._

 _J'ai été violé, torturé, abusé. Je crois que ça suffit là. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de t'épargner ; la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid – non, glacé. Je vais t'étouffer avec des glaçons, sale traître._

 _Je suis une bête féroce, avec une force monstrueuse, voilà ce que je suis devenu. J'arrache des panneaux sur mon passage, je soulève des voitures, du mobilier, je fais peur à mon entourage, je me bats, j'envoie des gens valser à des centaines de mètres. Mon existence n'est empreinte que de violence et de bestialité._

 _Je me déteste. Je hais la violence. Je me hais, je TE hais. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Je suis condamné à blesser des gens le restant de ma vie, je suis condamné à être jugé, rejeté, traité par le monde telle une bête de foire._

 _Je cours, de plus en plus rapidement. Je suis pressé, excité, je suis déterminé à lui faire sa fête. Je souris, un peu, beaucoup. J'accélère. La folie mêlée à l'adrénaline, sensation grisante me tordant l'estomac au possible._

 _Je ne stresse pas, je n'appréhende pas. Je ne panique pas. Oh que non, je ne lui laisserais en aucun cas le plaisir de me faire douter. Il ne s'y attend pas à celle là, hein ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu – il y a environ deux semaines – je suis resté très gentil et très calme avec lui ; il n'y avait aucun signe encoureur de ce que je lui réserve, il n'a pas pu comprendre._

 _Je suis heureux. Heureux que tout s'arrête enfin. Ne vous méprenez pas, cala ne me plaît guère de devoir assassiner quelqu'un, mais l'assassiner, LUI, me comblerait de joie._

 _Cruauté et sadisme, tels sont les seuls mots qui me viennent quand je pense à LUI. J'ai honte de porter le même nom de famille que lui, j'ai honte que ce soit lui qui ait trouvé nos prénoms, à moi et à Kasuka. J'ai honte de le connaître._

 _Les gens m'observent bizarrement dans la rue ; certains paniquent en apercevant mon sourire dément, d'autres pensent que je suis fou. Certains s'éloignent de moi, d'autres tentent de me barrer la route. Mais je les esquive. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on m'arrête maintenant !_

 _Rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'atteindre mon objectif._

 _Rien, ni personne._

 _Je débarque chez lui quelques minutes plus tard et défonce la porte d'entrée._

 _KYOSUKE !_

 _J'hurle son prénom, encore et encore, comme si ma vie en dépendais._

 _Mais ma vie en dépend, ainsi que d'autres._

 _Mais aucune réponse. J'avance à pas de loups et fouille l'appartement, mais rien. J'ouvre tous les placards, les tiroirs, les commodes... Mais rien, même pas d'affaires. J'explore les pièces de fond en comble, mais toujours rien. Le vide intégral. Dans la cuisine, seule une malheureuse lettre laissée bien en évidence m'attend sur la table. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment une "lettre", juste un pauvre morceau de papier sur lequel est écrit quelques mots à la va-vite :_

 _"Navré Shizu-chan, mon temps avec toi est écoulé ; ça devient un peu trop dangereux pour moi. Je m'en vais donc chez mon prochain jouet, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ; je reviendrais._

 _Bisous et à très vite ! Je t'aime Shizu-chan._

 _PS : N'essaie pas de me retrouver, tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour ça. Mon p'tit monstre protozoaire."_

 _Et là, je me rends à l'évidence. Il est parti. Il m'a devancé. Ce connard a échappé à ma vengeance, et s'en va torturer quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce pourquoi j'ai continué de vivre jusqu'à maintenant vient de voler en fumée. Je ne le retrouverais pas._

 _"P'tit monstre protozoaire"_

 _"P'tit monstre protozoaire"_

 _"P'tit monstre protozoaire" ... Ces derniers mots résonnent inlassablement dans mon esprit._

 _Une rage sans précédent s'empare alors de moi, de mon corps, de mon âme, de tout mon être. "Colère" et "Shizuo" deviennent synonymes._

 _COMMENT A T-IL PU OSE !_

 _Je déchire rageusement le papier, me retourne et fracasse violemment la vitre me faisant auparavant face - me saignant le poing par la même occasion. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour évacuer ma frustration et ma colère. Ce n'est pas assez pour soulager ma douleur ! J'éclate chacun des murs de l'appartement, je brise les meubles, j'explose les cumulus d'eau, j'inonde tout, je détruis tout. Même si je dois me saigner le corps en entier, il ne doit rester aucune trace de lui ! Je dois tout annihiler, tout faire exploser. Je lance mon briquet (- oui je fume à mon âge, et ?) vers la bouteille de gaz, et me jette à terre dans l'espoir que le souffle ne m'atteigne pas trop. Quoique au stade où j'en suis, je m'en tape de crever._

 _J'ai de la "chance", je perds juste connaissance._

 _..._

 _C'est fini. Je ne peux plus sortir de cet enfer ;_

 _et pourtant, j'ai tant de fois essayé._

 _Mais j'y reste enfermé quoi qu'il arrive._

 _Y'a t-il seulement quelqu'un qui puisse me sortir de ce cauchemar ?_

 _JE NE PEUX PAS ME CONTROLER !_

 _C'est plus fort que moi. Je suis un être impulsif qui n'a plus que recours à sa force._

 _Et puis qu'est ce que ça changerait, si quelqu'un voyait cette sombre facette de ma personnalité ?_

 _RIEN !_

 _Personne ne peux changer l'animal que je suis devenu !_

 _Que quelqu'un me sorte de cet enfer !_

 _Aidez moi à croire que ce n'est pas le vrai moi !_

 _Mais j'ai peu – plus - d'espoir._

 _Aidez moi à dominer cet animal que je suis devenu !_

 _Qui, qui le pourrait ? Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un !_

 _Je ne peux pas m'enfuir ; j'ai tant de fois menti,_

 _J'ai brisé tant de choses,_

 _Mais j'ai toujours cette putain de rage en moi ;_

 _Sortez moi de ce cauchemar !_

 _Ma vie n'a plus de sens, mon existence n'en a pas plus ;_

 _Je ne vis que pour détruire,_

 _Je ne suis là que pour terroriser._

 _Les gens me regardent de travers,_

 _Les quelques fous qui me défient se font démonter,_

 _Ici c'est la charité qui se fout bien de l'hôpital !_

 _Je ne suis qu'un animal ! Un chasseur aux crocs aiguisées, égoïste et impulsif ;_

 _Je nage en plein cauchemar,_

 _Même l'enfer me semble paradis comparé à ce que je vis,_

 _Comparé à cet animal que je suis devenu !_

 _Cet animal, enfermé à double tour_

 _Va finir par me détruire !_

 _Sortez moi de là, je ne peux plus contenir ma rage !_

 _Rage de vaincre, rage de tuer, rage de mourir._

 _CELA N'A AUCUN SENS !_

 _Je le sens au fond de moi, juste sous ma peau ;_

 _Cet affreux monstre qui tente de s'emparer de moi._

 _Caché dans l'obscurité, ses crocs perçants mis en évidence ;_

 _Il veut mon âme, il veut mon cœur,_

 _Il veut voler mon humanité..._

 _QU'IL CRÈVE A JAMAIS !_

 _Si je le relâche, il va me détruire, me déchirer ;_

 _Pourquoi personne ne peut me sauver de cette fin ?!_

 _Il n'y a aucun échappatoire, aucune issue,_

 _Personne pour m'entendre crier, personne pour me rassurer,_

 _Peut-être n'est ce qu'un rêve... ?_

 _J'aimerais que ce ne soit qu'un rêve..._

 _..._

Shizuo ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il darda du regard la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, le cœur battant la chamade, incapable de bouger le petit doigt. Il soupira presque de soulagement en reconnaissant la chambre de son ami Shinra. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, mais cette fois là avait été particulièrement éprouvante. La série de flash-backs qu'il venait d'endurer l'avait bel et bien fait replonger en enfer l'espace de quelques instants.

Pourquoi repenser à toute cette histoire maintenant ? Cette enfance gâchée, brisée, que le blond s'était efforcé de reléguer dans un coin de sa cervelle sans jamais remettre le sujet sur la table.

Puis à quoi bon ? Il était certainement mort depuis longtemps ; s'il avait continué ses putain d'expériences, y'avait bien un gosse qui l'aurait tué un jour où l'autre. En même temps, il leur donnait les armes pour le faire ; à moins que ce ne soit l'enfant qui soit mort le premier...

De plus, seul Shizuo était au courant des penchants de ce taré...

Le seul au courant ...

Ah mais non en fait, il y avait Izaya maintenant...

Izaya... Eh merde... Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve la puce avant qu'elle n'aille crier cette histoire sur les toits, et en particulier sur le toit de l'immeuble où vivait Kasuka.

Le garde du corps de Tom se redressa lentement, faisant fi des courbatures présentes dans son corps. Il attrapa le verre d'eau posé sur sa table de nuit, le vida entièrement, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Voilà qui était mieux. Parce que là le mal de crâne, plus les courbatures, plus l'impression d'avoir dormi dix jours, plus la bouche pâteuse, il aurait juré avoir une gueule de bois.

Bien que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Le bond se leva, trébucha, se rattrapa de justesse au chariot d'ustensiles à côté de son lit et laissa échapper un quelques jurons quand la moitié du matériel se fracassa au sol.

Avec ça, il était certain de réveiller le médecin, ou Celty – si cette dernière avait la capacité de dormir, évidemment ; il n'en savait strictement rien.

Il attendit quelques secondes, l'oreille tendue, à la recherche du moindre bruit indiquant un réveil, mais non, rien. Il fronça les sourcils et tira le rideau. Il faisait bel et bien nuit pourtant ! Ses deux amis n'étaient peut être pas là ? Bizarre. Très bizarre.

Il frissonna deux fois ; la première car il mourrait de froid, la seconde car il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Mais mauvais du genre très très mauvais pour lui.

Comme cette fois _là_.

Il ramassa rapidement tout ce qu'il avait fait tomber : scalpels, bandages, aiguilles, seringues, médicaments, tubes, dossiers...

Dossiers ? Non, UN dossier. Tiens tiens. "Shizuo-san", que disait la couverture.

Mais ça alors, qu'avait bien pu noter Shinra à son sujet ? Il n'avait quand même pas osé faire des exp... Ah, ben si.

L'ancien barman ricana à la vue de tous les tests que le médecin avait exercé sur lui, sachant très bien qu'il en rêvait depuis le collège. Merde, maintenant il savait pour le produit, l'anesthésie de la limite, tout ça. Voilà qui ne l'arrangeait pas forcément.

Il en profita pour regarder la date du jour : 21 décembre...

(Olàlà, il avait bien dormi quand même -)

... Et la cause de son sommeil prolongé : Empoisonnement.

QUOI ?!

Il s'habilla immédiatement et se dirigea à pas de loups vers la porte d'entrée, s'appuyant de temps à autre contre les murs histoire de ne pas tomber. Il pénétra dans le couloir, redoubla de prudence en passant devant la porte de la chambre de son ami, et continua son avancée jusqu'à l'entrée.

Il sursauta violemment lorsque la lumière s'alluma.

Devant la porte se trouvait une Celty sauvage dégageant une aura plutôt mécontente.

Voire carrément en rogne, ouai.

"Oh, Celty... murmura le jeune homme d'un ton faussement joyeux. Merci pour l'accueil, mais je vais rentrer chez moi, histoire de ne pas vous embêter plus longtemps hein ? Il la poussa gentiment et sortit dehors. Tu remerciera Shinra pour moi ! lança t-il en commençant à marcher.

\- Olà, qu'est ce que tu fais toi ? écrivit la (jeune ?) femme en traînant son ami à l'intérieur grâce à ses mystérieuses ombres.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je r...

\- Non, pas ça...

\- Mais j'allais vraiment...

\- Arrête ça ! Je ne te crois pas, et tu le sais très bien. Qu'allais tu faire ?

\- J'allais... Retrouverizayapeutêtrejecroisjesaispasnoncestpasça. marmonna précipitamment le blond dans sa barbe.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'allais... Retrouver l'autre connard. Je dois avoir une discussion avec l...

\- Il n'en est pas question !

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Euh... Comment dire... Izaya... a... elle marqua une pause et écrivit à nouveau. Izaya a été enlevé...

\- Quoi ?

\- ... et certainement par la même personne qui t'a empoisonné."

Il y eut un grand moment de flottement suite à cette révélation, puis le regard de Shizuo changea, faisant frissonner la dullahan. De fatigué, il passa à étonné, stupéfait...

Puis il devint noir, meurtrier.

Tout s'éclaircit. Le garde du corps trouva la réponse qu'il cherchait depuis son réveil. Il se souvint de sa dernière rencontre avec Izaya ; ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait fait sombrer dans le coma ! C'était... C'était.. Ky... LUI. La seule personne étant capable d'une telle chose... C'était... C'était...

Kyosuke Heiwajima.

Après avoir découvert que Izaya s'était introduit chez lui et qu'il était au courant de ses magouilles, il avait voulu le faire taire.. ! Et donc il l'avait enlevé ? C'était logique !

"PUTAIN !" laissa échapper rageusement le blond.

Ce connard avait osé remettre les pieds à Ikebukuro ! Il avait osé putain !

Cette fois, Shizuo allait le détruire.

Et il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir, pour rien au monde.

Oh que non, il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Bonne nouvelle : au prochain chapitre vous allez retrouver notre cher Izaya x'D !**

 **Par contre, mauvaise nouvelle : N'ayant toujours pas terminé de rédiger le chapitre 7, je vais prendre une pause d'une semaine pour essayer de prendre un peu d'avance ~ On se retrouve donc dans 15 jours ! =)**

 **Review ?**

 **Gros bisous les amis !**

 **Fullby.**


	7. This Means War

**Yo les gens ! On se retrouve comme promis après une semaine de pause, trois bac blancs et de nombreux pétages de câble de ma part :')**

 **Et on retrouve aussi Iza-Iza quelque part dans le chapitre :p**

 **Comme je suis gentille j'ai fait un plus long chapitre que d'habitude, pour vous remercier de votre attente :p**

 **Je répond à la review anonyme en fin de chap' parce que ma réponse est un peu longue :')**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME

ACT III : NEVER TOO LATE

CHAPITRE SEPTIEME : THIS MEANS WAR

22 décembre, 9h00, Ikebukuro.

"Shinra, qu'est ce qu'on va faire pour Shizuo ?

\- Je ne sais pas Celty, je ne sais pas... Mais je préfère qu'il reste au moins ce week-end à la maison, qu'il se remette de son coma, et...

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, Shinra.

Si la dullahan avait eu des yeux, elle aurait regardé son petit-ami d'un air grave ; mais nul besoin, il ressentait tout à travers son aura, et là, il savait qu'elle était sérieuse.

\- Par rapport à Orihara-san ?

\- Et à l'autre enfoiré."

Ils étaient au courant de tout – enfin, presque. Du moins, il connaissaient le plus gros de l'affaire. Le blond n'avait pu que tout leur raconter suite à sa réaction disproportionnée (selon ses amis) de la veille devant Celty. Cela ne lui avait pas forcément plu, mais il savait que ce couple formait en tout et pour tout les deux personnes en qui il pouvait avoir le plus confiance. Bien sûr, il avait épargné les détails à ses amis, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement replonger dans le passé à nouveau et par la même occasion se montrer sous un jour faible, - non, très faible. Trop faible par rapport à ce qu'il était devenu.

"Son oncle... C'est lui qui a enlevé Izaya.

\- Parce que tu en doutais encore ? Malgré le mot qu'on a reçu dans la boîte aux lettres ?

\- Non, bien sûr... Mais comment a t-il bien pu savoir où se trouvait Shizuo-san, et qu'il était réveillé en plus ?

\- Shinra réfléchis, il a eu Izaya ! Ce qui veut dire que son intelligence est supérieure à la sienne !

\- Et sa force supérieure à celle de Shizuo-san... souffla le médecin désemparé.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Paniqua Celty.

\- S'il a bel et bien continué ses expériences, il ne serait pas revenu sans qu'elles n'aient abouti... Je pense qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait..."

Ô Joie.

...

10h05.

"Hey, Shizuo-san ! Tu vas mieux ? salua le médecin de son habituel ton joyeux.

L'interpellé ne lui répondit pas, et poursuivit sa lente marche vers le frigo. Il se servit une bière et la but d'un trait (alors qu'il détestait ça).

\- Heum... Shizuo-san, tu bois de la bière... ? Au réveil... ?" tenta à nouveau le plus petit.

Il ne récolta cette fois qu'un simple regard. "Ma foi, pensa t-il, c'est toujours mieux que rien". L'expression neutre qu'affichait le garde de du corps ne lui plaisait pas des masses ; il était quand même un peu plus gai que ça habituellement, bien qu'il ait du mal à afficher ses émotions **(tsunere powa - !)**. Là, il ne semblait juste pas en avoir du tout. Il l'avait quand même connu beaucoup plus expressif, même après qu'il ait vécu... "ça". Au lycée, l'ex-barman était quelqu'un de discret mais très malin, c'était d'ailleurs le premier à faire des farces aux profs et à rire de toute connerie.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse connaissance avec Izaya.

Ah, Izaya... Lui, aussi ! Il avait bel et bien réussi à se mettre en danger cette fois ! Et pas forcément qu'un danger de mort... En espérant que Kyosuke ne lui ferait pas subir la même chose qu'au blond... Même s'il y avait peu d'espoir. Mais peut-être qu'il l'avait enlevé uniquement pour provoquer Shizuo ? Difficile à dire. Il devrait pourtant savoir que ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se sentir... Enfin, ça, ça restait encore à démontrer. Shinra restait persuadé qu'ils s'appréciaient beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulaient bien le montrer, il pensait plus à une sorte de jeu dangereux entre eux qu'à une véritable haine.

Quoique, pour Shizuo, c'était peut-être vraiment de la haine, tout compte fait.

Le médecin soupira. Une fois l'informateur retrouvé, il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour améliorer leur relation... Afin qu'Ikebukuro retrouve la paix. Ok, leurs courses-poursuites et leurs affrontement le passionnaient réellement, mais cela avait sûrement trop duré. Tant d'années...

Le brun fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par un grand fracas provenant du salon. Il courut jusqu'à ce-dernier et constata avec effroi que son ami de longue date avait le poing encastré dans la table et qu'il tenait un morceau de papier – bien froissé – à la main. Eh merde, Celty avait oublié de la cacher ! (la "lettre", alias morceau de papier, pas la table).

"Shizuo-san ! se lamenta t-il. Ma table !

Le grand blond se tourna vers lui et afficha un air à la fois contrit et désolé.

\- Désolé... Je t'en rachèterai une... J'ai un peu de sous de côté.

\- Raah, mais c'est pas le problème ; évite de te laisser emporter comme ça, tu vas vraiment finir par effrayer les gens autour de toi... dit-il en lui retirant doucement la lettre de la main.

\- Comme si c'était pas déjà fait... soupira l'ex barman.

\- Shizuo-san. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son vis à vis. Ecoute moi. C'est vrai que quand tu t'énerves les gens à proximité sont un peu effrayés, mais c'est normal ! Ils ont simplement peur d'être dans ton champ d'action. Ca fait bien longtemps que les habitants d'Ikebukuro ne te considèrent plus comme un monstre. Tu es un symbole de protection maintenant, pour eux ! Après tout tu es garde du corps, tu fracasses les voyous sur ton chemin, et puis combien de fois t'es venu en aide à Kida-kun, à Mikado-kun et à tous les autres ... ? Rends toi à l'évidence ! Tu es quelqu'un de normal, tu es HUMAIN." il insista bien sur le dernier mot.

Suite à cette tirade, Shizuo resta figé, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais – ô grand jamais, le médecin ne lui avait fait une telle leçon de morale. Mais c'est qu'il avait raison, en plus... Le blond restait trop prisonnier du passé, cela faisait quand même quinze ans que cette histoire était terminée, il devait aller de l'avant ! Il pensait s'être construit une vie et avoir dépassé tout ça, mais il se rendait à présent compte que Kyosuke avait toujours une grande influence sur sa vie. Quel connard !

Il était vraiment temps de le détruire, cette fois.

Le garde du corps souffla un simple "Merci" à l'encontre de son ami, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'entrée sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Attends ! Shizuo-san !

\- Shinra, je dois vraiment y aller cette fois. Il faut que je le retrouve.

\- Qui donc ? Orihara-san ? Ou ton oncle ?

\- ... Les deux.

\- Shizuo-san, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à y aller maintenant ? Celty est sur le coup, ainsi que Namie, ça ne changerait rien si tu allais dehors ! Et puis...

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est dans l'entrepôt ! Le coupa le blond.

\- Et est ce que tu sais où il se trouve, cet entrepôt... ?

\- ... Non, pas exactement.

\- Reste encore un peu ici pour te reposer, d'accord ? se radoucit-il.

\- Mais il a Izaya !

\- Et alors ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le retrouver ?

\- Parce que je veux buter cet enfoiré qui m'a...

\- Pas Kyosuke, l'interrompit le plus petit. Orihara-san, pourquoi tu veux le retrouver ? Si tu le détestes tant que ça, ça ne te poserait aucun problème que ton oncle s'en prenne à lui !

\- Mais... ! S'il s'en prend à l'autre puce, ça veut dire qu'il peut s'en prendre à n'importe qui !

\- Shizuo-san, ça a toujours été le cas. Là ça t'atteint particulièrement parce que c'est Orihara-san...

\- N'importe quoi ! s'exaspéra fortement Shizuo.

\- Et moi je te dis que tu ne le hais pas autant que tu le montres. Je pense même que tu te surprend à apprécier tes "combats" avec lui, et qu'au fond, t'essaies pas vraiment de le tuer, je me trompe ?

\- Oui, tu te trompes ! J'ai juste quelques affaires à régler avec lui, je vous l'ai déjà dit à Celty et à toi ! Sur ce, j'y vais, merci pour l'accueil."

Il se retourna et traversa (littéralement, oui) la porte d'entrée sans laisser le loisir au brun de répondre, le morceau de papier toujours malmené dans sa main gauche. Sur ce dernier était inscrit, en katakana :

 _" Tictac tictac, il sera bientôt trop tard ~_

 _Tictac tictac, Shizu-chan ~_

 _Tictac tictac, ton ami va souffrir ~ "_

Pour lui, cela sonnait clairement comme une déclaration de guerre.

...

Au même moment, en périphérie du quartier.

 _De : Shinra – 10h20 :_ "Celty, navré, j'ai foiré... Shizuo-san est parti retrouver Orihara-san... Ah, et achète une porte sur le retour s'il te plaît !"

Quoi ? Une porte ? Mais qu'est ce que c'était cette histoire encore ? Franchement, Shinra était irrécupérable ! Il suffisait qu'elle s'absente une petite heure pour un boulot et, hop ! Une catastrophe à la maison ! Son petit ami était vraiment un gamin !

La dullahan avait littéralement bugé en lisant le message du médecin ; elle était restée plantée debout un moment, lisant et relisant plusieurs fois le SMS, croyant qu'elle s'était trompée.

Mais non, mais non, il lui avait bien demandé d'acheter une PORTE.

Non mais une PORTE quoi.

En espérant que c'était pas une des deux portes d'entrée ; elle avait peur pour sa sécurité, là, d'un coup, en considérant à quel point elle était poursuivie par les forces de l'ordre.

 _De : Celty – 10h24 :_ "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Bizarrement, elle apréhendait la réponse du brun ; ce furent certainement les deux plus longues minutes de sa vie.

 _De : Shinra – 10h26 :_ "Oh, eh bien... Shizuo-san est parti en traversant la porte d'entrée"

La Dullahan se raidit et gémit (intérieurement) de désespoir.

 _De : Celty – 10h27 :_ "Tu sais où est parti Shizuo ? J'arrive dans 15 mn, envoie moi les dimensions !"

Elle chevaucha immédiatement sa moto sans attendre de réponse et démarra en direction du magasin de meubles le plus proche. Une fois à destination, elle consulta rapidement son téléphone, pénétra en courant dans l'édifice, déroba la première porte qu'elle trouva, jeta un billet au hasard sur la caisse et partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée vers sa seconde destination : le Sushi Russe, afin d'embarquer Kadota pour qu'il vienne bricoler la serrure et tout le bordel.

...

Bien plus tôt dans la matinée, quelque part dans Ikebukuro.

Un soupir plaintif se fit entendre, suivi d'un léger toussotement. Wow, le réveil était sacrément dur ce matin. Mais où se trouvait-il déjà ? Et pourquoi diable était-il à même le sol poussiéreux, le corps parsemé de courbatures, dans le noir, dans un lieu inconnu, pourquoi avait-il du mal à respirer, pourquoi était-il attaché, et...

Attaché ?

Oh, wait. Tout lui revenait, là, d'un coup.

Et l'informateur d'Ikebukuro sut immédiatement d'où lui venait cette affreuse douleur dans les reins. L'autre psychopathe, après l'avoir enlevé et drogué pendant trois jours, l'avait... L'avait... Quasiment ; non pas quasiment – il l'avait v... Vi...

"Putain !" laissa t-il échapper rageusement à voix basse, sa légendaire fierté en prenant un sacré coup. Le problème ne venait pas réellement de l'acte en lui même, – bien qu'il n'avait été le soumis dans aucune de ses relations jusqu'à présent – et puis quoi encore ! - mais résidait bel et bien dans la succession d'événements dont il était pleinement spectateur passif et sans défense.

_ Primo, laisser son ennemi avoir un coup d'avance sur lui ne faisait ABSOLUMENT pas partie de ses habitudes ;

_ Secundo, se faire enlever était déjà assez humiliant comme ça sans qu'il ne se fasse DROGUER ;

_ Tertio, se faire violer, ben déjà ça faisait hyper mal et c'était encore plus humiliant – de plus que cette CHOSE vieille et dégueulasse avait déjà fait subir ça à Shizuo avant lui, donc indirectement, c'était comme si'il avait... Fait... Comme s'il L'avait fait... Avec... Son pire ennemi, et... Wow. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine rien qu'à y penser. Quoique, impossible de se souvenir du visage de ce mec', et puis sachant qu'il ne l'avait de toutes manières jamais rencontré auparavant, impossible de savoir si c'était vraiment lui ou pas. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il y avait peu de chance que ces deux affaires ne soient point liées.

_ Quarto, il ne savait pas pourquoi il listait ses malheurs du jours en latin sachant que c'était une langue MORTE - et donc par conséquent totalement inutile - ;

_ Et enfin, Quinto, il entendait des bruits de pas en continu au dessus de sa tête, ce qui était insupportable pour son pauvre crâne, dans la même état qu'à la suite d'une grosse cuite. Et OUI, il était en colère.

Le brun souffla silencieusement ; s'énerver comme l'aurait fait l'autre protozoaire ne servirait à rien pour le moment. Il prit un moment pour méditer sur sa situation, et la solution lui apparut d'un coup comme l'évidence : il bénit son magnifique cerveau qui l'avait poussé à se rhabiller de lui même la veille après... Enfin voilà quoi, malgré qu'il soit drogué ; le fait est donc qu'il portait actuellement sa légendaire veste bordée de fourrure sur lui ; il avait donc son knife planqué dans la doublure de sa manche !

Et c'est ainsi, que, quelques minutes plus tard (la manœuvre fut délicate, tout de même), l'informateur se retrouva libre de ses entraves, avec une arme capable de le défendre sous la main.

Et c'est ce moment très exactement que choisit la trappe pour s'ouvrir au dessus de sa tête, laissant pénétrer de la lumière extérieure. Izaya reconnut immédiatement l'endroit : c'était la cave sous la chambre du psychopathe, sur laquelle il était tombé par hasard quelques jours auparavant ! Cela confirmait donc bel et bien ses soupçons : l'homme qui l'avait enlevé était le stalker de Shizuo.

Le brun se tendit lorsqu'il vit l'homme en question sauter dans l'ouverture et atterrir souplement devant lui, le sourire mauvais. Il le détailla un instant du regard avant de se mettre en position de défense, son couteau brandit devant lui ; son agresseur devait avoir une bonne quarantaine d'années – voire plus, peut être cinquante -, était brun, pas vraiment musclé mais il avait quand même une corrpulence plus massive que la sienne. Par précaution, il n'attaqua pas de suite, essayant d'abord de jauger la potentielle force de son adversaire. Quoiqu'après s'être battu maintes et maintes fois contre l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro, on pouvait dire que l'informateur ne craignait plus grand monde. Mais ne savait-on jamais ; étant donné que ce type était très certainement à l'origine de la force du blond, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

"Le vilain garçon ! le provoqua t-il. Il a tenté de s'échapper.

\- Je n'ai rien "tenté" répondit Izaya du tac au tac, j'attendais justement ta visite mon cher.

\- Je vois que ton expérience de la nuit dernière ne t'as pas traumatisé, souffla l'homme en exagérant sa déception. Se pourrait-il que tu sois gay ? Si tu veux on pourrait...

\- Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'es absolument pas mon genre ! cracha le plus jeune.

\- Oh, je vois. Alors je pourrais simplement te violer à nouveau ! il se mit à rire très fort. Ou m'en aller d'ici et barricader la porte, jusqu'à ce que tu crèves de faim et...

\- Oye, oye, oye. chantonna l'informateur. À qui crois-tu t'adresser dis moi ?

\- Nom : Orihara Izaya-chan. Age : 24 ans. Taille : 1m55. Poids : 58 kg. Groupe sanguin : O. Signe : Taureau. Occupation : informateur, travaille pour les pires des yakuza. Lieu de vie : Shinjuku. Physique : Yeux bordeaux, cheveux bruns, ne quitte jamais sa veste à fourrure. Aime : les otooro, jouer avec les humains...

À mesure qu'il énumérait sa longe liste, et que son sourire moqueur s'élargissait, la main d'Izaya se serrait de plus en plus fort sur son couteau. Si d'abord, il avait été surpris que l'autre détienne autant d'informations sur lui, il tremblait désormais de rage. Jamais – ô grand jamais il n'avait eu une telle envie de meurtre, pas même envers sa Némésis. Il se résolut cependant tant bien que mal à réprimer ses violentes émotions, car il était hors de question de donner raison à cet enfoiré.

\- Bien. l'interrompit-il. Je pense que j'en ai assez enten...

\- Oh, et excuse moi, continua le plus âgé sans se soucier de la prise de parole de l'autre, j'ai complètement oublié le nom de ta maladie... à ces mots l'informateur lui envoya un regard noir.

\- ... Je sais juste que ton faible corps détruit ses propres anticorps et...

\- J'ai dit, CA SUFFIT ! hurla le brun, bien plus agressif qu'à son habitude.

\- D'accord, d'accord, maman ; j'ai compris. se moqua allègrement son ravisseur. Et que proposes-tu maintenant, cher génie ?

\- Déjà, que tu mes dises ton nom. Histoire que je sache quoi écrire sur ta tombe, pendant que tu te ferras bouffer par les vers.

\- Je te le dirais si tu me bats !" le défia t-il, une lueur confiante dans le regard.

Izaya n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase pour passer à l'action : il se pencha légèrement sur le côté droit, et lorsque l'attention de son adversaire se focalisa sur sa main droite (celle tenant le knife), il s'avança vivement vers lui, le laissant croire qu'il pourrait le parer. Au dernier moment, il se déroba, jeta son couteau dans sa main gauche, fit une clé de bras au plus âgé qui se retrouva à terre, sur le ventre, l'informateur à cheval sur son dos et finalement, le couteau sous la gorge.

Le plus jeune s'autorisa un rictus à la fois mesquin et sadique, manifestant ainsi sa grande satisfaction. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entrevoit le visage de l'autre : parfaitement détendu, aucun signe de douleur, de surprise, ni de contrariété ne laissait transparaître sur son teint halé. Et là, en un quart de seconde, Izaya se retrouva très violemment projeté contre l'armoire, qui lui tomba dessus. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur à son plus grand énervement, tentant vainement de se dégager du lourd meuble. C'est bizarrement son assaillant qui l'en extirpa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ah, il était fier, hein.

Bien qu'à terre, l'informateur lui lança un regard empli de dédain, comme s'il détenait encore la supériorité sur l'autre. Il se releva lentement, faisant fi de la douleur, sans lâcher les prunelles du plus âgé. Il lança d'un coup son couteau en face de lui, espérant atteindre son visage. Mais c'est sans compter sur la rapidité de l'autre qui pivota sur ses chevilles, et... Attrapa le knife entre ses dents.

Oui, il l'attrapa.

Izaya ne put retenir un léger hoquet de surprise. Il retroussa ensuite les lèvres, plus énervé que jamais, et serra le poing. C'était impossible ! Ce psychopathe ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec sa vitesse ! L'éviter, encore, il aurait pu le comprendre. Bien que cela aurait dû être impossible ; l'éviter, il aurait pu le concevoir. Mais, l'attraper ?! Avec les dents ?! Il n'arrivait décemment pas à y croire.

La suite des événements le saisit avec effroi. En effet, juste en serrant un peu la mâchoire, son adversaire avait... Cassé son couteau. Mais genre, vraiment. Sectionné la lame, d'un coup, sans forcer. Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de la colonne du brun. Ça s'annonçait mal... Très mal.

Il n'eut pas même le temps de penser à riposter qu'il se senti violemment encastré dans le mur. La douleur avait été si intense qu'il croyait qu'on lui avait fendu le crâne. Izaya ne put que distinguer vaguement le rire de celui qui venait désormais de lui divulguer son identité...

Kyosuke Heiwajima.

Et c'est sur ce qu'il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Je me suis pas trop relue, donc s'il y a des phrases pas très françaises ne faites pas attention x)**

 **Gros bisous, et à dans une semaine !**

 **\- Réponse à Rose :**

 **Je crois que le "mélange" n'a dérangé que toi. Et puis c'est pas un "mélange" d'abord, c'est un clin d'œil, parce que j'aime trop les techniques de tortures de Tokyo Ghoul ! Ensuite j'aurais pu faire un crossover car le "mélange" est tout à fait plausible ! Les deux histoires se passent à Tokyo, dans un univers réel avec des créatures étranges (d'un côté les ghoul, de l'autre Shizuo et Celty) donc argument non validé, désolée xD**

 **Et à ton "fanfic inintéressante", je te répondrai "propose moi mieux". Si tu es capable d'écrire une fic' bien meilleure que la mienne, alors oui, j'accepterai que tu me rabaisses ainsi ; or, vu que tu postes tes commentaires en anonyme, je doute que ce soit le cas (je me trompe peut être).**

 **Excuse moi d'avance pour ce que je vais te dire mais tu es bizarre, tu trouves ma fic inintéressante et en même temps tu dis que tu aimes bien, moi pas comprendre où toi vouloir en venir xD**

 **Bref, tout ça pour dire que des reviews comme celles là je m'en passerai bien, y'a rien de pire pour anéantir la motivation d'un auteur :') J'aime les critiques constructives, j'adore ça même car cela me permet de m'améliorer ; mais ça, là, j'aime pas du tout. Critiquer sans argument, ça ne sert à rien, donc si t'aimes ma fic, t'es la bienvenue, si tu l'aimes pas, y'a une croix rouge en haut à droite de ton écran !**

 **Kiss =)**


	8. Free Fall

**Yo' les patatas fritas ! Je m'excuse platement pour ce malheureux jour de retard, mais comme vous le savez peut être déjà, je me suis fait priver d'ordi, donc pour rédiger ma fic', opération commando la nuit, c'est pas évident XD**

 **Je remercie vraiment tous mes lecteurs qui m'encouragent un peu plus chaque jour à poursuivre, vous êtes extra !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME

ACT III : NEVER TOO LATE

CHAPITRE HUITIEME : FREE FALL

22 décembre, 13h05, en périphérie de la ville de Tokyo.

« C'est bon, j'ai reçu vos coordonnées de déplacement. Prenez la prochaine à droite, il y a des entrepôts abandonnés dans ce coin là.

\- Merci Namie-san, je te recontacte dès qu'on a fouillé le secteur ! »

Sur ce, Shinra raccrocha son téléphone, indiqua à sa dulcinée la direction à prendre, et soupira. Cela faisait plus de deux heures déjà qu'ils étaient partis à la recherche de Shizuo (et par conséquent, d'Izaya). Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Namie était devant son ordinateur et faisait des recherches afin de les guider. Cela faisait plus de trois heures que le garde du corps avait défoncé la porte d'entrée de ses amis, et cela faisait environ six heures que l'informateur s'était « rendormi » (bien que ça, personne ne le savait).

…

Quelques kilomètres plus loin.

Shizuo marchait rapidement, silencieusement, les mains dans les poches. Il essayait tant bien que mal de remonter dans ses souvenirs, mais impossible. Il n'avait pas vu la totalité du trajet jusqu'à l'entrepôt ; et puis franchement, qui se souviendrait de la route exacte qu'il avait emprunté une seule fois dans sa vie 15 ans auparavant, le tout pour se faire torturer une fois à destination ?

Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de l'endroit ; il revoyait avec précision le parking désert, le bâtiment abandonné, les tags sur le côté gauche, les vitres explosées au dessus de l'entrée. Les dalles bétonnées, l'immense pièce crépie, les portes de part et d'autre, le placard où il avait été enfermé, les toiles d'araignées jonchant le plafond, tout.

Mais le trajet, non.

Le plus important, il l'avait oublié.

Saloperie de Kyosuke ! Cet homme était très - trop - intelligent... Avait-il prévu son coup jusque là ? Difficile à dire. Mais Shizuo était confiant. Son oncle était désormais bien inférieur à lui. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il allait l'arrêter.

Il allait le tuer.

Il retrouverait Izaya sain et sauf, il aurait une explication avec lui, il lui collerait une bonne droite pour s'être mêlé de ses affaires, il le renverrai à Shinjuku en lui hurlant de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds à Ikebukuro, et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Mais pour ça, fallait-il déjà qu'il trouve ce putain d'entrepôt.

…

Dans l'entrepôt.

« Putain, putain, putain, putain de merde... » jura précipitamment Izaya.

Il se retrouvait une fois de plus attaché ; cette fois à une chaise. Oh, il aurait très bien pu partir en courant avec cette fameuse chaise collée au dos, si elle n'avait pas été encastrée dans le sol. Quel connard. Il avait pensé à tout. Cette fois, l'informateur n'avait ni knife, ni téléphone, ni rien. Il était livré à lui même, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, et impossible pour lui de se détacher.

Il ressassait sans cesse son précédent combat (- à sens unique) et songea que Kyosuke était limite effrayant. S'il n'avait pas été pas Orihara Izaya, il aurait été effrayé. Vraiment. Cet homme dégageait quelque chose de malsain, d'animal – mais pas comme Shizuo. Il avait une lueur étrange dans le regard ; cela ressemblait plus à de la folie qu' à autre chose. Il était impulsif, et semblait incapable de maîtriser sa force.

Force qui, au passage, lui semblait bien supérieure à celle de sa Némésis.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit une grande ombre se dessiner de l'entrée jusqu'à ses pieds. Il se raidit lorsque des bruits de pas parvinrent à ses oreilles.

IL était revenu.

…

13h35.

Shizuo continuait ses recherches depuis un bout de temps. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre et il avait la désagréable sensation de tourner en rond. Il entendit l'orage gronder, et leva les yeux au ciel. Une gouttelette de pluie atterrit sur son front, il cligna des yeux. Quelques gouttes atterrirent dans ses cheveux, puis un rideau d'eau l'ensevelit soudainement. Il entendit gronder le tonnerre, et entrevit immédiatement un éclair droit devant lui, à quelques centaines de mètres. Il courut droit vers l'endroit où l'éclair avait frappé. Il ne croyait pas spécialement aux signes du destin, mais de toutes façons, au point où il en était, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

…

Plus loin, Shinra et Celty avaient eu exactement la même idée. Namie avait beau les traiter de fous, elle leur avait bien confirmé que des entrepôts abandonnés se trouvaient là où l'éclair avait frappé. Leur carrosse (car pour transporter le matériel médical de Shinra, la moto c'était pas terrible) se dirigeait désormais dans la même direction que l'ex-barman, là où la nature elle-même semblait avoir décidé de les réunir.

…

13h38.

Shizuo ralentit en reconnaissant la rue où il se trouvait désormais. C'était là, c'était là ! Il s'arrêta brusquement à l'endroit où la voiture s'était garée quinze années auparavant, et tourna frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, observant brièvement le paysage, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Ça n'avait quasiment pas changé - si ce n'est que le bâtiment semblait encore plus glauque et encore plus délabré. - Il marcha lentement, la tête baissée jusqu'à l'entrée, ayant presque peur de ce qu'il allait y découvrir.

Et s'ils n'étaient pas là ? Et s'il avait violé Izaya ? Et s'il l'avait torturé ? Et si...

Des tas d'images et de scénarios parurent alors dans son esprit. Un parallèle se fit entre sa propre histoire et celle supposée de son ennemi de toujours. Il LE voyait, il voyait Kyosuke, son sourire de psychopathe, sa fausse sympathie, ses coups, ses coupures, sa pierre ; il sentait encore son souffle dans son cou, son centipède lui circulant dans l'oreille, son serpent s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, sa seringue lui pénétrant brutalement le bras ; il entendait encore ses grognements de satisfaction, sa manière inquiétante de lui dire qu'il s'occuperait bien de lui.

Tout, tout lui revenait, là, d'un coup.

Le blond s'appuya d'une main contre le mur, tremblant à la fois de rage, de colère et de plusieurs autres émotions contradictoires. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette histoire lui pèserait tant sur la conscience. Le fait de ressasser le passé ainsi remuait quelque chose de fort en lui qu'il ne comprenait décemment pas. Il avait tiré un trait sur son oncle depuis longtemps et voilà que là, en une semaine, tout son monde s'était remis à tourner autour de lui.

Et autour d'Izaya.

Izaya... « Merde ! » jura t-il en repensant à sa Némésis. Personne ne méritait de vivre une chose pareille, pas même lui. Il devait intervenir avant que ça n'arrive !

Il souffla fort, se redressa, et pénétra dans l'immense entrepôt face à lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il partit en courant vers l'escalier. Il connaissait encore le chemin jusqu'à la salle de torture par cœur. Les gouttes d'eau glissaient encore et toujours sur sa peau, de ses cheveux jusque sous sa chemise. Il commençait à avoir froid. Mais qu'importe, il y était presque.

Le moment tant attendu était arrivé.

Sa vengeance était sur le point d'être assouvie.

…

Au même moment.

« Compte. Allez, compte !

\- …

\- Non ? Très bien. »

Un nouveau coup de pied partit, cette fois-ci en plein dans l'abdomen d'Izaya. Ce dernier parvint tant bien que mal à retenir un gémissement de douleur, bien que l'impact fut si brutal qu'il cracha immédiatement du sang. Cependant il ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. Il ne disait rien et n'obéissait pas aux ordres de son tyran. Il était hors de question de lui laisser le contrôle. Mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir ainsi ; après tout, il avait bien conscience que Kyosuke avait la capacité de le tuer, là, en cet instant, si l'envie l'en prenait.

Pour le moment, il n'avait vraisemblablement aucun intérêt à le faire. Si Izaya disparaissait, il aurait non seulement perdu son unique appât, mais en plus il aurait abandonné son seul jouet lui permettant de passer le temps en attendant l'arrivée de son neveu chéri.

Ledit neveu chéri qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de là.

...

13h42.

Shizuo escaladait les restes d'escaliers présents lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd provenant d'au dessus de sa tête, suivi d'un gémissement étouffé, comme si quelqu'un vomissait. Ils y étaient. Ils étaient là haut, dans la salle de torture. Son cœur s'emballa rien qu'à cette pensée. Il accéléra. Il devait faire vite. Le blond débarqua précipitamment dans le dernier couloir, trébuchant à moitié au passage. Il courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'au fond de la mince pièce et défonça la porte, emportant un morceau de mur avec lui.

Dès lors, tout lui sembla se passer au ralenti.

Il croisa le regard mauvais de son oncle. Il n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est qu'il semblait un peu plus costaud et un peu plus ridé. Toujours les mêmes cheveux, toujours cette même expression, toujours ces yeux bruns, toujours ce petit sourire mesquin et toujours cette attitude moqueuse. Il était fier. Très fier. Fier d'avoir rameuté son filleul ici, fier d'avoir écrabouillé son prétendu ami. Il était heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir détruire définitivement la vie de son ancien sujet d'expériences.  
Oh que oui, il était heureux.

Et Shizuo le voyait fou.

"Shizu... chan ?" murmura doucement Izaya, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Cette voix ramena brusquement l'ex barman à la réalité. Il se tourna aussitôt vers sa Némésis, qui était seulement à quelques mètres de lui depuis tout ce temps. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant son état. Comment avait-il seulement pu louper ça ? L'informateur était à moitié déshabillé : sa veste avait été balancée au fond de la pièce, sa chemise était en lambeaux et son pantalon à moitié déchiré. Le regard du bond s'accrocha une seconde aux yeux bordeaux (désormais bien ternes) de son ennemi de toujours, avant de parcourir l'ensemble de son corps. Il semblait assez sérieusement blessé. Il hésita à s'enfuir pour l'emmener chez Shinra.  
Mais il avait une vengeance à assouvir avant cela; Izaya pouvait attendre encore un peu.

"Shizu-chan ! ~ chantonna joyeusement le plus âgé. Alors comme ça on dit pas bonjour ? Après tant d'années, je suis vexé !

\- Toi... commença le blond en lui lançant un regard noir. Qu'est ce t'es revenu foutre ici ?

\- Ah... Mais voyons, mon cher neveu, qui te dit que je suis un jour parti ? lança t-il malicieusement.

Shizuo se figea. Il avait raison. Qui lui avait dit qu'il avait quitté la ville ? Personne ! Alors...

\- KYOSUKE !

Il hurla le prénom de son ancien bourreau tout en se jetant sur lui. Il voulait vraiment lui faire bouffer le béton, là, tout de suite. Il n'entendit même pas sa Némésis lui dire d'arrêter. Pas plus qu'il ne vit le sourire satisfait de son oncle, les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait qu'un seul mot d'ordre dans son esprit : "tuer".  
La surprise prit place sur son visage lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait frappé dans le vide. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il sentit une présence imposante dans son dos.

"Impossible..." murmura t-il pour lui même.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le poing gauche de celui qui l'avait nommé* se diriger vers lui et le parer. Il lança la paume de sa main droite dans la trajectoire exacte que prenait le bras de l'autre, persuadé qu'il pourrait l'arrêter sans aucun problème. Encore une fois, il n'entendit pas la tentative de mise en garde d'Izaya. Le choc fit reculer Shizuo sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment son oncle pouvait-il rivaliser avec lui ?

...

Au même moment, à deux rues de là.

Un hurlement raisonna dans l'air, en accord parfait avec le vacarme provoqué par l'orage. Shinra se tourna vivement vers sa petite-amie ; cette dernière hocha la tête sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de dire un seul mot et fit accélérer son cheval. Ce cri, cela ne pouvait être que Shizuo.  
Il les avait déjà trouvés.

...

13h44.

"Alors, Shizu-chan ? Surpris ?

\- Ta... Gueule... Sale... Enfoiré de mes deux ! haleta l'interpellé.

Cela faisait seulement deux minutes en tout et pour tout qu'il avait engagé le combat, mais il avait déjà du mal à reprendre son souffle. Deux minutes qu'il attaquait son parrain sans relâche, deux minutes que celui-ci esquivait en riant, deux minutes que Shizuo ne comprenait plus rien, deux minutes qu'Izaya observait la scène en luttant pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

\- Hahaha ! Mon pauvre chéri ! Ne vois-tu pas que tes attaques ne servent à rien si ce n'est à t'épuiser ? reprit le plus âgé. Je te rappelle que tu sors d'un lourd coma, tu ne devrais pas trop en faire, n'est-ce p...

\- TA GUEULE J'AI DIT !

\- Allons, allons, du calme. N'aimerais-tu point connaître la raison de ton impuissance ?

\- Je t'en foutrais, moi, de l'impuissance ! répliqua aussitôt le blond tout en tentant d'asséner un nouveau coup à son vis à vis.

Coup qui fut, bien entendu, paré. Kyosuke l'envoya droit dans le mur, y mettant plus de force qu'avant afin d'appuyer ses dires.

\- Tu vois ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi. J'ai passé plusieurs années à améliorer mon produit, et désormais, je suis un surhomme. Toi, reprit-il en appuyant son pied sur la tête du blond qui était au sol, tu n'es qu'un prototype raté. Avant, tu étais l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro. Désormais, tu n'es plus rien.

\- La ferme... murmura le garde du corps. Ta force... Ta renommée... Je n'en veux pas. Je n'en ai jamais voulu. Et je n'en voudrais jamais !"

Il attrapa fermement la cheville de l'homme au dessus de lui et le rejeta de toutes ses forces à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce dernier se rééquilibra tant bien que mal avant d'heurter le mur d'en face et sourit. Son neveu possédait bien plus de ressources qu'il ne le croyait ! Voilà un combat qui promettait d'être intéressant.  
C'est ainsi que s'engagea un nouveau round. Le blond était déterminé à stopper l'avancée de son oncle, et Kyosuke était déterminé à détruire la vie de son cher neveu. Il avait besoin de faire entendre sa puissance, il avait besoin de dominer tout ce qui était à sa portée. À commencer donc par lui.  
Shizuo retira promptement ses lunettes de Soleil et jaugea l'autre du regard. Il ne saurait pas vraiment dire s'il était en capacité de le vaincre ou non mais il n'en avait cure.  
Il devait gagner.  
Il devait le tuer.  
Il allait gagner.  
Il allait le tuer.

C'est donc sur ces pensées qu'il se rua de nouveau sur son ennemi. Ce dernier esquiva le premier coup, le second, le troisième, et les autres, mais l'ex-barman ne se démontait pas. Il sautait à chaque fois que son parrain tentait de lui envoyer un coup de pied, et enchaînait d'un nouveau coup de poing. Depuis qu'il avait acquit cette fameuse force, il se battait très rarement à mains nues, préférant largement arracher tous les objets lourds à sa portée. Il ne se sentait donc clairement pas à son avantage ici, mais il ne comptait pas abandonner pour si peu. Le plus âgé des deux homme avait presque lu dans ses pensées ; il avait longuement étudié son filleul et le connaissait presque par cœur.  
Il décida donc de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il recula d'un pas et enclencha son épaule au ralenti, comme pour faire durer le suspens, sous le regard interrogateur de son vis à vis. Ce dernier avait un mauvais pressentiment. Plutôt que de parer, il esquiva très rapidement le poing ayant décidé de s'abattre sur sa tête. Il ne comprit son erreur que lorsque le coup de l'autre bifurqua en direction du sol. La collision fut énorme, si bien qu'un quart de la surface de la pièce s'abattit au rez de chaussée.

Eh merde, Kyosuke avait fracassé deux piliers dans son élan ; tout allait s'écrouler.

Des débris de toiture et de murs commençaient déjà à s'effondrer par-ci par-là, manquant de peu de le toucher. Il jura en apercevant du coin de l'œil Izaya se débattant sur sa chaise. Il jaugea rapidement la distance entre lui et son oncle ; ne le voyant plus, il se dit que de toutes façons il reviendrait à la charge et se précipita vers sa Némésis. Il arracha prestement les cordes retenant ses poignets et ses chevilles, et, ignorant ses protestations, le saisit par la taille et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

Sortie qui, bien entendu, était bouchée.

* * *

 ***celui qui l'avait nommé : Au Japon selon la tradition, c'est le parrain qui choisit le nom du gosse !**

* * *

 **Et voala ! J'ai galéré de la mort pour clôturer ce chapitre 8, mais bon, je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat, au final !**

 **Je ne peux pas garantir que le chapitre 9 sera fin prêt pour samedi, mais je tenterai quand même. Dans le pire des cas, il mettra une semaine de plus à arriver /PANN/ Me tuez pas, j'ai bien dit dans le PIRE des cas !**

 **Je vous nem', à bientôt ! :keur:**

 **Fullby.**

* * *

 **Réponse à Rose :**

 **Bon, là pour le coup c'est moi qui m'excuse, j'avoue que je me suis emballée un peu rapidement. (désoulée, je suis un peu à fleur de peau en ce moment xD)**

 **Après pour l'histoire de Tokyo Ghoul, on va éviter de tergiverser des années là dessus, hein ? (en fait j'ai la flemme de réfléchir là -)**

 **Dans tous les cas je suis contente que tu continues à lire ma fiction =)**

 **À la prochaine !**


	9. Still Breathing

**Yo les gens ! J'y crois pas ! J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi, j'ai réussi, j'ai réussi !**

 **Non seulement ma seconde opération commando pour écrire ce chapitre fut un succès, mais en plus j'ai pu le poster dans les temps, et il fait presque 4000 mots !**  
 **Applaudissez moi !**  
 **/se prend des tomates/ /pleure/**

 **Brefou', on arrive à la fin de l'acte III, et le prochain se nomme "Straighten", qui peut être interprété comme le redressement, ou la reconstruction.  
La fiction comptera évidemment cinq actes, le côté littéraire en moi qui ressort xD**  
 **Vous allez bien comprendre pourquoi je pense ;)**

 **Merci à tous mes lecteurs et mes reviewvers, vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Chère Nadgrimm, il y a un énorme clin d'œil à toi dans ce chapitre, parce que j'adore ta fiction, voilààà.**

* * *

ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME

ACT III : NEVER TOO LATE

CHAPITRE NEUVIEME : STILL BREATHING

 **Dans l'épisode précédent (Wsh, je me crois trop dans une série US là) - (à lire rapidement d'une voix grave) : Shizuo retrouve Izaya et Kyosuke dans l'entrepôt où il s'est fait torturer quinze an s auparavant ; Izaya est dans un sale état et Kyosuke a acquit une force physique surpassant la sienne. Il engage le combat avec son oncle et s'interrompt lorsque qu'un des coups de ce dernier entraîne l'effondrement du bâtiment. Il court détacher Izaya mais lorsqu'il l'emmène vers la sortie... Cette dernière est bouchée.**

 **Comment Izaya et Shizuo s'en sortiront-ils ?**

 **Voici leur histoire !**

 ***tIN tIN***

 **(Oui, l'auteur pète un câble ; c'est rien, ça passera)**

 **...**

22 décembre, 13h50, entrepôt en périphérie de Tokyo.

"Putain mais c'est pas possible..." pesta Shizuo.

À ses pieds se trouvait la porte en lambeaux qu'il avait enfoncé quelques minutes auparavant. Et à l'endroit précis ou aurait dû se tenir ladite porte, se trouvait... Des... Morceaux de toits ? Oui, c'était ça. Et pas de la tuile hein, c'était un entrepôt tout de même. Face à Shizuo se trouvait donc tout un ramassis de débris bétonnés l'empêchant ainsi d'accéder au couloir. De toutes manières, il n'avait pas la garantie que le bâtiment ne lui tomberait pas sur la tête s'il empruntait le même chemin qu'à l'aller.  
Il se retourna donc, traînant toujours l'informateur à ses côtés (limite comme un sac à patates), pour constater que la seule issue possible était la grande ouverture traversant le mur en face de lui. Il soupira. Voilà qui promettait d'être emmerdant. Mais bon, c'était la seule solution. Soit il sautait, soit il mourrait connement enseveli sous les restes de l'entrepôt ; le choix fut vite fait.  
Il s'avança lentement vers le vide, prit une grande inspiration et quelques secondes d'observation afin de calculer son coup. Il s'accroupit soudainement et rejeta le brun sur son dos, le faisant violemment sursauter.

"Oye ! Tu fais quoi là ? l'interpella t-il.

Le blond soupira bruyamment.

\- C'était trop beau pour être vrai, que tu dises rien, et il a fallu que tu l'ouvres ! il marqua une pause et prit un air ennuyé. Je me prépare à sauter, ça se voit pas ?

Izaya pâlit brusquement.

\- Mais t'es malade ! On est à au moins dix mètres du sol !

\- 11, très exactement.

\- Et il pleut des cordes !

\- Et ?

\- On va crever si tu sautes sans rien voir ! Lâche moi espèce de tar...

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sous un glapissement de douleur. En effet, l'informateur venait d'être interrompu par un imposant débris lui tombant sur l'épaule.

\- Et moi je dis qu'on va crever si on reste ici à rien faire. répliqua Shizuo comme si de rien n'était.

\- Lâche moi j'ai dit ! s'exclama le brun en se débattant faiblement.

\- Ta gueule ! s'énerva l'autre. Je te signale que je suis sur le point de te sauver la vie là, alors boucle là avant que je change d'avis et que je te laisse pourrir ici !

Un ange passa. Puis l'informateur se mit à tousser violemment.

\- Izaya ?

Pas de réponse.

\- T'es mort ?

Un faible gémissement lui répondit, indiquant à l'ex barman que sa Némésis était à bout de forces.

\- ... Accroche toi vermine, j'y vais."

Shizuo sentit son ennemi se tendre, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il souffla doucement, fléchit ses genoux et sauta sur le côté de l'édifice non endommagé en priant pour ne pas se louper. Il tendit les bras et saisit la gouttière au vol, se rattrapant tant bien que mal avec ses pieds glissant contre le bâtiment.  
Au plus grand soulagement d'Izaya, qui se sentait soudainement un peu con d'avoir cru à la chute libre.  
Mais c'est sans compter sur un craquement sinistre venant de ladite gouttière qui leur rappela à tous les deux que l'entrepôt était abandonné depuis au moins quinze ans et que, par conséquent, le conduit d'eau n'était certainement pas en état de soutenir leur poids.

"Eh merde." eurent-ils tout juste le temps de penser.

Le chéneau se décrocha brusquement de la façade entraînant les deux hommes dans sa chute.  
Shizuo s'agrippa douloureusement au mur crépi espérant que quelque chose stoppe sa dégringolade. Quelque chose comme une ouverture anciennement destinée à une fenêtre, par exemple. Quelque chose qui ne tarda pas à se manifester, au plus grand soulagement du blond, qui n'admettrait jamais avoir légèrement paniqué.  
Il se jeta donc en avant et s'accrocha au rebord de l'ex-fenêtre, laissant une jambe pendre dans le vide.  
Il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'un morceau de mur s'effondra sous son autre pieds, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il lâcha Izaya sur le coup, mais réussit à le rattraper à temps avant que ce dernier ne tombe dans le vide. Il baissa les yeux et jura en constatant que son ennemi avait perdu connaissance lors de leur petite cascade. Disons que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de tomber dans les vapes, selon lui.

"Izaya. Réveille toi ! le héla t-il. Je vais lâcher !"

Aucune réponse.

"Putain..."

Là, en cet instant précis, le garde du corps était très tenté de lâcher sa Némésis et d'admirer son corps frêle s'écraser contre le bitume. Mais non. D'accord, il détestait ce type, et souhaitait sa mort depuis des années ; mais sa rencontre récente avec Kyosuke l'avait poussé à relativiser la soi-disant haine qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de l'informateur, pour se rendre compte au final que ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à ce qu'il ressentait pour son oncle. De plus, il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, et devait encore avoir une explication avec Izaya.  
Non, décidément, ce n'était pas le moment de le laisser crever.  
Il se hissa donc d'une main dans un effort surhumain - digne de l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro qu'il était - sur la bordure bétonné, et s'assit comme il le pouvait. Il tira un peu brusquement sur le bras du brun et le ramena contre lui, peut être un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il grimaça. Pas que la proximité avec son meilleur ennemi ne le dégoûte vraiment, mais c'était assez étrange comme situation. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'observer si près.  
Inconscient, là, comme ça, complètement avachi sur lui, le visage relâché, les cheveux trempés retombant sur son visage fin, il avait l'air d'un parfait gamin. Jamais personne n'aurait pu croire que l'informateur avait vingt-quatre ans. Il faisait beaucoup plus jeune.  
Shizuo secoua vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à n'importe quoi. Il devait trouver un moyen de descendre de là le plus vite possible, reléguer Izaya aux urgences et retrouver son parrain pour lui déchirer la tronche. Il aurait le temps pour divaguer plus tard.

"Izaya ! appela le blond en le secouant. Réveille toi !

Il n'eut cette fois-ci qu'un léger froncement de sourcil en retour. Il le bouscula un peu plus durement que précédemment.

\- Oye, vermine, bouge toi !

Un faible souffle plaintif lui répondit.

\- Izaya ! Fais un effort merde !"

À la grande stupéfaction du blond, les bras de l'interpellé se resserrèrent légèrement autour de son cou, cherchant certainement un point de repère alors qu'il se sentait pendre à moitié dans le vide. Il se tendit un instant, puis se dit qu'au moins il était à peu près libre de ses mouvements. Il avisa les paupières du brun tentant petit à petit de s'ouvrir, et détourna le regard, pour enfin le fixer au sol. L'afflux de pluie commençait à diminuer, il pouvait donc calculer sa descente sans trop de problèmes. Il glissa prudemment de son perchoir, son ennemi toujours suspendu à son cou, et amorça son escalade inversée en direction du parking. Lentement, silencieusement, il descendit, concentré sur ses pas, sans prêter attention aux yeux rougeoyant d'Izaya qui le fixaient d'un air vague.  
L'esprit de ce dernier était très embrouillé, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, et avait énormément de mal à se resituer dans l'espace. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de toucher le sol et que ces gouttes d'eau arrêtent enfin de lui lacérer le crâne, qu'il puisse enfin dormir et sortir de ce qu'il lui semblait être un mauvais rêve.  
Arrivés à trois mètres du sol, Shizuo n'eut plus la possibilité de continuer son avancée et fut forcé de sauter. Mais bon, c'était largement faisable. Il se laissa donc tomber dans le vide, fléchit les jambes pour amortir sa chute et roula sur le dos dans un mouvement expert, afin de ne pas écraser son fardeau. Il déplaça le brun sur le côté afin de se relever, se retourna vers lui, et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes, plissant légèrement le regard.

"Tu peux te lever ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, se contenant de se redresser doucement, avant de retomber mollement sur le côté et de grogner de frustration. Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'il se montre faible devant la seule personne pouvant rivaliser avec lui ! (Bien évidemment, il évitait de penser à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer avec sa Némésis, il était incapable de le supporter psychologiquement.)  
À sa plus grande surprise, Shizuo lui attrapa le bras et le remit immédiatement sur pieds. Le sol tangua dangereusement à ses pieds, mais le blond le ramena près de lui, le maintenant fermement par les hanches, et le traîna à l'abris, dans un bâtiment adjacent à celui d'où ils venaient de sortir. Cela dit, il le lâcha un peu brusquement, lui arrachant une plainte lorsqu'il rencontra le sol.  
Une fois assis et en sécurité, le brun laissa discrètement échapper un soupir de soulagement, avant d'être pris de court par une grosse quinte de toux, qui lui fit même cracher un peu de sang. Il se tourna vers le garde du corps, s'allumant une cigarette à quelques mètres de lui, et l'interpella rudement (quoique beaucoup plus faiblement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu) :

"Shizu-chan.

Le plus grand tiqua au surnom employé mais ne releva pas pour le moment.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'aides ? lui demanda l'informateur de but en blanc.

\- Parce que. répliqua l'autre automatiquement.

Izaya claqua de la langue, mécontent. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas laissé me tuer ? lui cracha t-il presque à la figure.

\- Parce que... commença t-il.

Shizuo tira une nouvelle latte, recracha sa fumée et répondit finalement, alors qu'il arrivait à la limite de la patience du brun :

\- ... C'est moi qui te tuerai."

En réalité, il ne savait pas précisément ce qui le poussait à venir en aide à cet homme qu'il avait détesté durant des années (et qu'il détestait toujours d'ailleurs), mais dans un sens, ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kyosuke lui voler sa proie, cela n'aurait fait que confirmer la prétendue supériorité que son oncle pensait avoir acquit sur son dos. Depuis le lycée, il mourrait d'envie d'étriper la tête de l'informateur, et par conséquent, il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre mette fin à sa vie, c'était à lui et lui seul de débarrasser Tokyo de sa présence néfaste.

Dans tous les cas, sa petite explication avait fait mouche : Izaya était resté interdit face à la réponse que lui avait servit l'autre. Stupéfait, ébahi, ou ahuri n'étaient largement pas suffisant pour qualifier son état actuel.  
Ce n'était pas à lui, normalement, que relevait la proclamation de cette réplique ?  
Ce n'était pas lui, normalement, qui voulait anéantir le blond ?  
Ce n'était pas lui, normalement, qui se moquait allègrement de la faiblesse d'esprit de l'autre ?  
Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, l'informateur était profondément blessé dans son ego. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'avait été aussi rabaissé qu'en ce jour. Il grinça des dents, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de la part de l'autre.  
Tout à coup, une voix aiguë coupa court à toutes leurs réflexions :

"Shizuo-san ! Orihara-san !"

Ledit Shizuo-san se retourna brusquement, avisant presque avec soulagement son ami médecin qui courrait vers eux, suivi de la Dullahan qui... Volait, glissait ? Ou peu importe, en fait ; il ne l'avait jamais vu faire un truc pareil. C'est en tout cas elle qui arriva la première à côté d'eux. Elle écrivait précipitamment sur son téléphone et dégageait une aura soucieuse. N'importe qui la voyant pour la première fois aurait pu dire qu'elle était inquiète pour ses amis (ou tout du moins, pour l'ex barman, car elle se contre fichait totalement de l'autre). Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque le blond apposa une main sur son épaule, et lui assura d'une voix tranquille que tout allait bien. Si elle avait pu sourire tendrement, elle l'aurait fait sans nul doute.  
Shinra débarqua quelques secondes plus tard avec tout son matériel de premier secours, et endossa immédiatement son masque professionnel.

"Lequel de vous deux est le plus mal en point ? demanda t-il, son regard sérieux passant rapidement de l'un à l'autre.

\- Lui. soupira le blond en désignant son meilleur ennemi de la tête, l'autre n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de se manifester en tant que tel. Par contre t'aurais pas de quoi me nettoyer ça ? reprit-il d'un air penaud en désignant ses mains ensanglantées par la façade du bâtiment.

\- Shizuo-san, comment tu t'es fait ça ? s'alarma légèrement le plus petit.

\- Peu importe... Je ne sais plus trop..." répondit-il évasivement, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de raconter son escapade avec Izaya sur le dos/dans les bras.

Shinra ne prit pas la peine de relever le manque de crédibilité de son patient et désinfecta rapidement ses mains. Il partit ensuite s'occuper des premiers soins d'Izaya.  
Alors que l'informateur menaçait le médecin afin qu'il n'appelle pas les ambulances (il détestait les hôpitaux, surtout depuis la fois où il avait été poignardé et que personne n'avait tenté de le tuer - ou presque - durant tout son séjour là bas et qu'il s'était ennuyé à mourir), une voix rauque se fit entendre derrière eux.

"Navré d'interrompre ces charmantes retrouvailles, mais...

\- KYOSUKE ! le coupa le hurlement du garde du corps, tout en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Allons, allons, Shizu-chan, je t'ai tant manqué que ça ?

\- Espèce d'enfoiré..."

Shinra frémit à la vue de cet homme. Et il comprenait désormais l'animosité qu'avait son ami envers le fameux surnom "Shizu-chan". Surnom qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas entendu une seule fois de la bouche de l'informateur depuis son arrivée ici ; ce qui, en soi, relevait du miracle.  
Il détailla longuement Kyosuke Heiwajima du regard ; nul doute que c'était un type très imposant, tant par sa carrure que par l'énergie qu'il dégageait. Le brun fut prit d'un léger malaise ; jamais il n'avait eu affaire à quelqu'un de ce genre auparavant. Et pourtant, dieu sait s'il avait côtoyé les pires en tant que médecin clandestin.  
Il s'arrêta brièvement sur le sang tachant sa chemise, et l'individu en question lui répondit comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

"Je me suis pris quelques décombres en sortant de l'entrepôt. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je comptais y retourner. Allons finir ce qu'on a commencé, Shizu-chan ! s'exclama t-il d'un ton joyeux, donnant presque envie de vomir à ses désormais quatre opposants.

\- Tu vas prendre cher, connard." répliqua sombrement le blond avant de le poursuivre.

D'un accord tactique avec son compagnon, Celty prit le même chemin que les deux hommes, quitte à se faire rembarrer par son ami ; il était hors de question de le laisser tomber dans un moment pareil !  
Surtout que le plus vieux était bien trop louche ; pourquoi voudrait-il absolument retourner dans ce maudit entrepôt ? La réponse lui fut plutôt évidente : il voulait que le reste de l'édifice s'écroule sur son neveu, elle ne voyait que ça comme explication. Et encore, c'était assez bancal comme motif.  
De toutes façons ce type était dingue, pas la peine de tenter de le comprendre.  
Shizuo n'était pas bête, loin de là ; mais en colère, il était malheureusement assez manipulable... Kyosuke avait donc l'avantage pour le moment.  
La dullahan se retourna une dernière fois vers son amant, avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment bien trop sinistre et instable à son goût, séparant ainsi définitivement les cinq personnes présents sur le site en deux groupes. D'un côté, les soins. De l'autre, le champ de bataille.  
Mais désormais, c'était du deux contre un.

...

14h10, du côté de Shinra.

"Namie-san. C'est moi... Oui, oui, on l'a retrouvé, et Shizuo-san aussi. Orihara-san est assez gravement blessé, oui, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger. Non, je n'oublierai pas de lui demander. Oui, apportez moi son traitement ce soir. Non, je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite. Parce que... On a encore quelques soucis à régler ici. Evidemment, je ne l'emmène pas à l'hôpital. Oui, il sera mieux chez moi... C'est ça... Au revoir, Namie-san."

Durant toute la conversation téléphonique du médecin, l'informateur l'avait fusillé du regard. Il ne voulait pas qu'il en dise trop à sa secrétaire, cela lui ferait bien trop plaisir de le savoir en état de faiblesse, il le savait. Déjà qu'elle était au courant pour sa maladie, c'était bien suffisant comme ça.

"Ne fais pas cette tête, Orihara-san. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour toi, tu sais ? C'est elle qui nous a prévenus de ta disparition...

Le plus grand leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme pouvait se soucier d'autre chose que de son frère.

\- ... Après avoir reçu une plainte de Tom-san comme quoi il t'aurait attendu un moment. termina le clandestin d'une petite voix.

Izaya ricana. Il le savait.

\- Shinra, murmura t-il d'un air amusé, mieux vaut que Shizu-chan ne soit jamais au courant du fait que Tom ait fait appel à moi.

\- Et toi, mieux vaut que tu oublies ce surnom. répliqua instantanément l'autre.

Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt face à la réflexion, dévisagea son vis à vis quelques secondes, avant de soupirer :

\- Je sais."

...

14h15, du côté de Celty.

Combat engagé. Les poings s'enjaillent, les insultes fusent du côté blond, les ricanements retentissent du côté brun, les coups s'enchaînent, encore et toujours.  
Voilà le spectacle auquel assistait la Dullahan, n'ayant pas osé interférer pour le moment.  
C'est avec stupeur qu'elle avait pu constater que Shizuo faisait jeu égal avec son oncle. Chaque blessure était rendue, chaque choc était à charge de revanche, chaque impact était calculé, la scène semblait presque irréelle.

Ils étaient seuls au monde ; l'un enfermé dans sa rage, l'autre dans son désir de domination.  
Plus qu'un objectif en tête : faire souffrir l'autre au maximum.

Shizuo haletait. Il ne prenait pas le temps de respirer, ni de constater ses blessures. Son regard noir était planté dans celui de son parrain. C'était pire qu'une obsession. Une véritable hantise. L'homme à ses côtés lui envoyait des sueurs froides à chacun de ses mouvements, des pulsions meurtrières à chaque parole qu'il prononçait.  
Il avait le don de faire ressortir en un claquement de doigts l'animal en lui qu'il avait refoulé depuis plusieurs années.  
Tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer.  
Toujours la même rengaine.  
Il ne pouvait plus songer à autre chose qu'à ça.  
Tuer.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas juste derrière lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être Kyosuke, car il l'avait à portée de main à quelques mètres devant. Mais alors... ?  
Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil en arrière et remarqua la présence de Celty. Et se reconcentra un peu tardivement pour voir venir la main de Kyosuke droit vers sa tête.  
"Merde... !"  
Le plus âgé, sourire dément à l'appui, le saisit par visage et l'enfonça violemment dans le sol, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. L'intensité du choc ne lui permit pas de riposter immédiatement et l'autre en profita pour le tabasser à terre. Il écrasa son thorax en riant, lui saisit une jambe pour la briser (sans lui arracher non plus, il ne voulait pas le mettre hors combat de suite), et le frappa à bien d'autres endroits, notamment les côtes et la tête, sous le regard horrifié de la dullahan.

Cette dernière ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire. Elle élança précipitamment ses ombres vers le bourreau de son ami, le ligota, et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la large pièce, où il s'écrasa brutalement, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à de tels pouvoirs.  
Il tenta immédiatement de se dégager, elle resserra sa prise. Et l'envoya à nouveau dans les airs s'encastrer dans un autre mur. Le bâtiment trembla, laissant s'écrouler les quelques morceaux de la pièce au dessus ayant survécu.  
Kyosuke cracha du sang, avant de vomir.  
Quelque chose d'anormal se produisait en lui, il se sentait faiblir.  
Sa substance n'était-elle pas suffisamment au point ? S'était-il raté quelque part ? Des effets secondaires ? Impossible !  
Il aperçut au loin son neveu se relever, lentement, tituber, et avancer finalement vers lui à pas feutrés.  
Arrivé à sa hauteur, le blond sourit mauvaisement, avant de lui adresser ce qu'il qualifiait comme "ses dernières paroles".

"C'est fini, Kyosuke. Tu vas payer, pour tout. Pour avoir profité de moi, pour avoir fait de moi un monstre. Pour avoir disparu comme ça. Pour nous avoir menti. Pour tous tes cobayes humains. Pour t'en être pris à Izaya, au lieu de venir me chercher directement. il rit jaune. C'est fini, tu vas crever. Rendez vous en enfer, Kyo-chan..."

Il appuya ironiquement sur ses derniers mots, avant de lui asséner le coup final. Il ne savait pas s'il était mort, mais n'eut pas même le temps d'y penser qu'il s'effondra inconscient dans les bras de son amie, toujours là pour le soutenir.

Au loin, le bruit des sirènes de Police, que Shinra avait appelé un peu plus tôt pour embarquer l'oncle.  
Parfait timing ; il était temps de rentrer chez le médecin.

Tout était enfin fini.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Je me suis pas trop relue comme d'hab, voulant publier rapidement (et aussi par flemme), donc comme d'hab, s'il y a des fautes qui piquent ou des phrases pas françaises dites le moi, je rectifierai ça x'D**

 **J'ai aussi remarqué que j'ai pas mal de follow/favorite, mais qu'un faible pourcentage de ces personnes commentent mon histoire !**  
 **Sans vouloir faire la rabat-joie, parce que je sais à quel point on peut avoir la flemme de le faire, je vous invite quand même à lâcher une 'tite review en dessous, même si c'est juste pour dire que vous avez lui ou que vous avez aimé ! C'est gratuit, ça fait du bien aux auteurs, et c'est encourageant !**

 **Gros bisous les gens, et à samedi ! (Normalement)**

 **Fullby.**


	10. Ultimate Grace

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 10, dans les temps :p**  
 **J'ai passé les trois quarts de mon temps libre à cogiter sur cette fic', et je me retrouve à deux jours de mes bacs blancs sans avoir révisé, wala on m'applaudit ~**  
 **(Pas grave, j'irais en touriste)**

 **En commençant Durarara x2 Ketsu en vosta (Oui, oui, en anglais, on remercie Wakanim) il y a quelques jours je me suis rendue compte que Shinra appelait Shizuo "Shizuo-kun" et non pas "Shizuo-san". Et donc, comme je suis trèèèès logique, il continuera à l'appeler "Shizuo-san" dans AIHB. Une fois ma fic terminée, je corrigearai ça dans tous les chapitres x'D**

 **Bref, assez parlé, et sur ce...**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME

ACT IV : STRAIGHTEN

CHAPITRE DIXIEME : ULTIMATE GRACE

Nuit du 22 au 23 décembre, appartement des Kishitani, Ikebukuro.

Shizuo se sentait léger. Il avait quasiment l'impression de flotter dans du coton, et son corps était en pleine léthargie post-sommeil. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été esclave de son sommeil durant des siècles ; et pourtant, il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être endormi. Se pourrait-il que... ? Encore une fois ? Non, il ne se sentait pas si mal que lorsque qu'il était dans le coma ; il était simplement engourdi de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il avait couru un marathon de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.  
Quoique, ayant contourné une bonne partie de la ville de Tokyo à pieds la veille, c'était un peu ça dans l'idée.  
Surtout au vu du combat épique qui avait suivi.

Il soupira longuement, avant de se décider à entrouvrir les paupières. Et grimaça en reconnaissant la chambre de soins de son ami médecin.  
C'est marrant, il avait comme une impression de déjà vu.  
L'ex barman se retourna avec quelques difficultés, et grimaça à nouveau sous la douleur. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était l'ampleur de ses blessures, mais il s'en contrefichait. Maintenant qu'il avait atteint son objectif, il avait l'esprit tranquille et ne pensait plus qu'à se reposer, avant de reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée en pause.  
Bien évidemment, tout ne se reconstruirait pas en un claquement de doigts ; et une petite discussion s'imposait d'ailleurs avec sa Némésis.  
Il refermera les yeux en se demandant ce qu'était devenu ce dernier, avant de se dire finalement qu'il s'agissait d'Izaya et que, comme d'habitude, il s'en sortirait et reviendrait tôt ou tard lui pomper l'air.  
Cela le vexa tout de même un peu qu'une de ses premières pensées au réveil soit dirigée vers cette vermine.

...

23 décembre, 9h20.

"Shinra. énonça simplement le blond en voyant son ami entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Shizuo-san ! répondit-il d'un ton enjoué. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

\- Pas trop mal. Où est Celty ?

\- Partie pour un boulot.

\- Et... commença t-il.

\- Orihara-san ? sourit le brun. Dans ma chambre. Il a encore besoin de repos, alors s'il te plaît ne va pas le provoquer. recommanda le médecin en riant légèrement.

Une veine pulsa sur le front du plus grand, qui ne releva tout de même pas le propos. Il savait bien que le médecin voulait détendre l'atmosphère, ni plus ni moins.

\- ... Je vois. finit-il par murmurer. Bien, reprit-il en se levant de sa chaise, je vais rentrer. Shinra, je...

\- Il en est hors de question ! s'exclama vivement son vis à vis tout en lui coupant la route.

\- Mais...

\- Tu restes ici ! Fais toi soigner, et ne va pas prendre le risque que qui que ce soit te croises dehors dans cet état, surtout ton frère, ou n'importe qui d'autre qui pourrait en avoir après toi ! Tu n'es pas en état de te battre, je te rappelle que tu as plusieurs côtes brisées et d'autres blessures importantes, je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour tenir debout ! Tu...

\- Shinra ?

\- ... Es bien plus en sécurité ici que chez toi, et il faut absolument que je t'aie à l'œil ! Et puis, je, je... Il faut que tu m'aides avec Orihara-san, parce qu'il se comporte étrangement, je ne sais pas exactement ce que lui a fait subir ton oncle, mais ça m'a quand même l'air sérieux, et il refuse d'en parler, et...

\- Hein ?

Shizuo était complètement largué.

\- ... Enfin, tu comprends, il faut que tu restes ici ! s'époumona le clandestin. De toutes façons, des vacances ne te feront pas de mal, et Celty s'inquiète pour toi, donc...

\- SHINRA ! s'écria le blond.

Face au regard surpris de son ami, il se radoucit instantanément.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? demanda t-il finalement d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Je... Euh... Haha, grillé... rit nerveusement le médecin en rougissant légèrement. Assieds-toi. reprit-il plus sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'autre en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Assieds-toi, c'est tout.

L'ex barman s'exécuta.

\- Bien, parle maintenant.

\- Kyosuke... Il n'est pas mort. murmura le plus petit.

Un ange passa.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Il est vivant... Il est à l'hôpital, et sera incarcéré dès sa sortie... Il est entouré de policiers, et il ne peut pas s'enfuir ! C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, mais il semblerait que le produit qu'il s'est injecté ait des effets secondaires assez conséquents ; d'après ce que je sais il serait plus ou moins entrain de se détruire de l'intérieur, ses organes se désagrègent petit à petit... Enfin voilà, quoi... Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps de toutes façons. Ah, et l'inspecteur veut que tu ailles faire ta déposition, ainsi que Orihara-san.

Shizuo pâlit brusquement.

\- Ils sont au courant... De ça ?

\- Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligé de tout leur raconter. Il faudra simplement que tu ailles reconnaître les faits.

\- ... Je vois. Shinra ?

\- Oui ?

\- Dans quel hôpital se trouve t-il ?

\- Aiiku Hospital, pourquoi ?"

À la vue du sourire mauvais naissant sur le visage de son vis à vis, Shinra se rendit compte se son erreur et se statufia. Il sursauta violemment lorsque son ami se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il voulut l'arrêter, mais en fut incapable. Après tout, il désirait autant que lui la mort de cet enfoiré. Il entendit tout juste le blond lui assurer qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, et lui promettre qu'il reviendrait après ça.  
Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer avec douceur, le brun sut que l'autre n'était pas dans son état normal.  
Il soupira, avant de prendre son téléphone en main. Voilà qui promettait de nombreuses autres emmerdes à venir.

...

Shinjuku.

Celty venait tout juste de passer chez Izaya chercher quelques affaires à la demande de celui-ci, et revenait tranquillement vers son cheval lorsqu'elle reçut un message.

 _De : Shinra - 9h30_ : Celty ! C'est terrible !

Elle soupira intérieurement. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer encore ?  
Son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

 _De : Shinra - 9h30_ : Shizuo-san s'est enfui !

Elle avait comme une impression de déjà vu...  
Wait.  
ENCORE ?  
Nouvelle vibration.

 _De : Shinra - 9h31_ : Il est parti à l'hôpital achever son oncle !

"Mais quel boulet, mais quel boulet, mais quel boulet..." soupira intérieurement la dullahan.

 _De : Shinra - 9h31_ : Celty ! Répond moi je t'en prie !

 _De : Celty - 9h32_ : Si tu m'en laissais le temps, aussi !

 _De : Shinra - 9h32_ : Ahah, désolé, désolé...

 _De : Shinra - 9h32_ : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

La (jeune ?) femme s'appuya contre son cheval et lui caressa distraitement les flancs. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire ?  
Le médecin, lui, attendait avec appréhension la réponse de sa petite-amie.

 _De : Celty - 9h35_ : On... Le laisse agir ?

 _De : Shinra - 9h36_ : J'y pensais aussi. Mais il s'apprête à tuer un homme tout de même, ça ira si on le laisse faire... ?

 _De : Celty - 9h38_ : Il nous en voudra à vie si on l'empêche de se venger... Je... Ça ira, je l'attendrais en bas de l'hôpital. Aiiku, c'est bien ça ?

 _De : Shinra - 9h38_ : Oui... Fais attention à toi.

...

Aiiku Hospital, 10h05, Tokyo.

"Mais quel idiot, mais quel idiot..." pensa en boucle la dullahan.

Sous ses yeux se jouait la scène la plus invraisemblable possible par rapport à ce à quoi elle s'attendait. En effet, elle était arrivée juste à temps pour voir son ami se faire embarquer par la police, accusé de "tentative d'homicide". Mais quel idiot ! C'était juste évident que la chambre de Kyosuke serait surveillée, il était censé être en prison, quoi ! Le garde du corps avait certainement dû foncer sans prêter attention à personne, omnibulé par son désir d'en finir.  
Et voilà ! Maintenant, il venait d'être arrêté ! Et qui allait encore une fois devoir lui sauver la mise ? Celty !

Elle fit demi-tour et repartit en direction de chez elle, sa priorité étant de trouver une solution à ce nouveau problème avec Shinra.

...

Appartement des Kishitani, 10h30.

"Mais qu'il est con, mais qu'il est con... Ahahahahahaha ! Il est génial !"

Et c'est ainsi que l'informateur d'Ikebukuro partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé, sous le "regard" meurtrier d'une certaine dullahan.

...

Commissariat d'Ikebukuro, 16h00.

"Là. soupira un policier tout en déverrouillant le cadenas d'une cellule. Heiwajima Shizuo, vous êtes libre.

\- Ah ? interrogea le blond, surpris. Et en quel honneur ? Je ne devais pas rester au moins 72 heures ?

\- On a payé votre caution. Et vu que votre attaque était plus ou moins légitime, on ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur."

Le garde du corps ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Ils ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur, hein ? Il avait pourtant essayé de tuer quelqu'un. Mais pas n'importe qui. Son oncle. Heiwajima Kyosuke, celui qui l'avait littéralement plongé en enfer.  
Aveuglé par le désir d'en finir, il s'était fait prendre bêtement. Et n'avait d'ailleurs opposé aucune résistance.  
Il soupira en se rendant compte de la stupidité de son acte. Sa vengeance, il l'avait déjà eu, et puis de toutes manières, l'inspecteur l'ayant interrogé un peu plus tôt lui avait confirmé qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à vivre. Et qu'une fois qu'il tiendrait debout, il serait en prison pour le restant de son existence.  
Cela lui suffisait. Tant qu'il avait gagné, ça lui allait.  
Tant qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de mal à personne, ça lui allait.  
Ni à Izaya, ni à Kasuka. Parfait.  
Il sursauta à cette pensée. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il de l'asticot dans une telle situation ? Pourquoi pensait-il constamment à cette vermine ? C'en était presque insultant.

Le blond se leva lentement, fatigué, et émergea tranquillement du fond de sa cellule. Arrivé à auteur du gardien, il murmura presque la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et dont il redoutait tellement la réponse :

"Qui ?

Face au regard perplexe de son vis à vis, il reprit :

\- Qui a payé ma caution, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Ah, ça ! s'exclama l'homme d'un ton semi joyeux. Votre ami, Orihara Izaya !"

Voilà, maintenant il savait. Son regard s'assombrit. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il remercia doucement son interlocuteur avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'établissement. Une fois dehors, il fouilla dans une de ses poches pour récupérer son paquet de cigarettes, mais avant même d'avoir pu en allumer une, son regard rencontra une certaine motarde sans tête marchant tranquillement vers lui.  
Finalement, les clopes pouvaient attendre, Celty était là pour lui.

...

Sur le chemin du retour, en discutant un peu avec la dullahan, il apprit qu'Izaya s'était quand même bien foutu de lui. Bizarrement, cela ne l'énerva pas plus que ça, et il se dit même que tout commençait à redevenir comme avant. La (jeune ?) femme lui confia également que le brun avait un comportement assez étrange ; que toutes les émotions qu'il montrait paraissaient fausses, et que quelque chose avait l'air de le perturber, mais qu'il n'était pas très enclin à communiquer là dessus. Et surtout, qu'il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois de ce qui s'était passé lors de son enlèvement, qu'il n'avait pas protesté une seule fois et qu'il n'avait posé aucune question. Il serait apparemment assez instable. Cela ne lui ressemblait décidément pas.  
Peut être qu'au final, il faudrait encore du temps avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant.

...

Appartement des Kishitani, 16h24.

"Shizuo-san ! Bon retour parmi nous ! s'exclama joyeusement le médecin depuis l'entrée.

\- Shinra. sourit l'ex barman. Désolé. Je ne m'enfuirais plus, promis."

Le plus petit le dévisagea gentiment, scanant imaginairement le corps élancé de l'autre. En apercevant une petite tache rouge naissante sur la chemise blanche de son ami, il se rua sur lui et défit rapidement ses boutons.

\- Que... Shinra, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond, médusé.

\- Ah ! Je le savais ! Tu as fait sauter tes points !

Shizuo le regarda un instant avec un air penaud, et finit par répondre :

\- Ouai, désolé. Les flics n'y sont pas allés de main morte à l'hôpital.

\- Evidemment, répliqua le médecin, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Suis moi, on va arranger ça.

\- Hum... Une seconde, tu veux bien ? Je... J'ai quelque chose à régler, avant." murmura t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la cuisine.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'autre pour comprendre ses intentions. Il soupira longuement, fit demi-tour et entraîna la dullahan sur la terrasse afin de laisser les deux autres occupants de sa maison tranquilles ; malgré les remontrances de celle-ci, persuadée que ce n'était pas prudent.  
L'heure de l'explication avait sonnée.

...

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte vitrée se refermer, le garde du corps se ressaisit et marcha lentement vers le centre de l'appartement. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, il aperçut sa Némésis assis, sa tête reposant sur ses bras croisés. Et il le regardait. Il le regardait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Dans ses yeux ; ni moquerie, ni amusement, ni excitation ne se reflétaient. Juste, il l'observait. Tranquillement. Comme si c'était normal de plonger ses prunelles dans celles du blond. Il n'attendait rien de sa part. Juste, il l'observait.  
C'est d'ailleurs ledit blond qui mit fin à l'échange silencieux en interpellant son "ennemi" :

"Izaya.

\- ... Shizu-chan. murmura l'autre.

Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses poings se resserrèrent.

\- Arrête avec ce surnom. trancha t-il.

\- ... D'accord. concéda le brun, à la grande surprise son vis à vis. Mais j'en trouverais un autre.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. soupira le plus grand, résigné.

Un ange passa. Puis l'informateur soupira.

\- Regarde dans quel état je me trouve à cause de toi... murmura t-il.

\- C'est pas le genre de choses qu'on dit à celui qui nous a sauvé la vie, non ? répliqua instantanément le garde du corps. Et puis t'avais qu'à pas te mêler de mes affaires, vermine ! s'exclama t-il un peu plus rudement. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi t'as payé ma caution ?

\- Parce que.

Un sourcil tressauta du côté bond. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque, car il avait bien fait le même coup la veille. C'est Izaya qui s'expliqua finalement de lui même :

\- Maintenant on est quitte, mister sauveur.

\- Tch. C'était si emmerdant que ça, d'avoir une dette envers moi ?

Le plus petit sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de sourire étrangement.

\- Oui.

Décidant de ne pas relever la stupidité de son vis à vis, l'ex-barman s'avança vers la table pour tirer une chaise et s'asseoir. Il s'interrompit brusquement lorsque le brun se leva et recula imperceptiblement. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu... T'as peur de moi ? demanda t-il interloqué.

\- Ta gueule ! cria presque l'autre. J'ai peur de personne ! il recula de nouveau d'un pas. Qui aurait peur d'un monstre protozoaire comme toi ? cracha t-il.

"Justement, songea Shizuo, beaucoup de monde."

\- Izaya, calme toi. dit-il doucement en s'avançant vers l'interpellé.

Ce dernier lui envoya un regard noir, et commença à trembler légèrement. Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait être entrain de rêver. La respiration de son vis à vis s'accéléra brusquement.

\- Bon sang, calme toi !

Il n'allait pas taper une crise d'angoisse là, si ?  
Le brun recula jusqu'à rencontrer le mur et s'y agrippa fermement.

\- Izaya !"

L'informateur ferma les yeux et grimaça. Et voilà que ça recommençait ! Les crises d'hyperventilation, ça lui arrivait quasiment à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette histoire. À son plus grand désarroi. Il ne pouvait pas les contrôler, c'était comme si son corps réagissait automatiquement face au souvenir des souffrances qu'il avait enduré.  
L'ex-barman, lui, était complètement pris au dépourvu. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Shinra ; il allait non seulement se faire tuer par celui-ci, mais en plus il lui interdirait d'approcher le brun, ledit brun à qui il avait encore plusieurs questions à poser.  
Il fallait donc le calmer lui même.

Après s'être maudit une dizaine de fois pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Shizuo saisit le bras de son vis à vis, inversa leurs positions, se retrouvant ainsi dos au mur, et l'attira à lui. Étrangement, l'informateur ne dit rien et se laissa faire, sa respiration se bloquant instantanément. Le blond glissa doucement à terre, entraînant sa Némésis avec lui, et resserra légèrement sa prise sur ses reins.  
À sa plus grande surprise, Izaya se laissa complètement aller contre son torse à demi nu, et se calma progressivement. Les yeux toujours clos, il n'osait pas regarder l'autre dans les yeux et ne parvenait pas à aligner une seule pensée correcte. La situation prenait une tournure pire qu'inattendue ; mais, paradoxalement, il ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui déplaisait totalement. Il était plutôt bien là, comme ça, dans les bras du garde du corps. Sa chaleur n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Il aurait quand même donné n'importe quoi pour voir la tête qu'il faisait en cet instant, cela devait être tordant.

Le blond pensait quasiment la même chose. La proximité avec sa Némésis ne le dégoûtait pas, et ne l'enrageait pas plus que ça. Il se rendit alors compte que toute la haine qu'il ressentait auparavant envers cet homme s'était évaporée ; bien sûr, ce n'était pas le grand amour, il avait toujours une certaine animosité envers lui, mais il n'avait plus vraiment de grosses envies de meurtre envers l'informateur. Il songea aussi que ce n'était pas si déplaisant d'enserrer la taille fine de son ennemi de toujours. Une fois encore, il pouvait le comparer à un véritable gamin inoffensif et faible ; une fois encore, il avait sous ses yeux une autre facette de la personnalité de son vis à vis qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.  
Evidemment, Izaya restait un putain d'enfoiré.  
Mais peut être qu'il pourrait tout simplement essayer d'apprendre à connaître ce putain d'enfoiré.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je suis entrain de dépasser mon quota de OOC, et je me maudis pour ça ! De toutes façons, la seule personne sur terre qui ne fait pas de l'OOC c'est l'auteur du light novel, alors voala xD**  
 **Putaaaaain, j'ai du mal à les rapprocher les deux couillons là :') J'ai l'impression que ça va trop vite, et en même temps que ça stagne trop !**

 **Reviews ? Tomates ?**

 **À samedi, normalement ! (Je dis "normalement" parce que semaine de bacs blancs + convention le week-end = Fullby pas sûre d'avoir le temps de poster)**

 **Kiss !**

 **Fullby.**


	11. Santa Close

**Yo les zouaves, ça gaze ? Désolée, à un jour près ça fait 3 semaines que j'ai pas donné de signe de vie T_T Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'écris AIHB un peu tous les jours, mais l'inspi' a eu du mal venir pour ce chapitre, que je trouve assez médiocre au final /**  
 **Mais bon enfin, le voilà, et il fait 5000 mots ! Applaudissez moi /**

 **Vous noterez le magnifique jeu de mots "Santa Close" (Pour les incultes, Santa Claus = le père Noël, et Close = fermer, ou fermeture, ici en gros, y'a pas mal de trucs qui se clôturent T_T)**  
 **Bref, je fais des jeux de mots pourraves/230**

 **Petite info utile aussi pour les incultes, Noël est fêté au Japon non pas comme une fête religieuse, mais comme une occasion pour bouffer du poulet et de faire la teuf avec ses amis ! La fête familiale, c'est le nouvel an /**

 **Voilà voilà, sur ce...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **(Wow, ça m'avait manqué d'écrire ça)**

* * *

ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME

ACT IV : STRAIGHTEN

CHAPITRE ONZIEME : SANTA CLOSE

La soirée suivant le petit moment de faiblesse d'Izaya s'était déroulée sans encombres. Il n'en avait pas reparlé avec sa Némésis et les deux hommes s'étaient mis d'accord d'un regard pour faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Chacun était reparti à ses occupations, tranquillement, chacun s'était fait changer les bandages par Shinra, chacun avait mangé, bu, respiré, vécu tout à fait normalement.

Mais ça, bien sûr, c'était en apparence.  
Car à l'intérieur, c'était l'apocalypse.

Du côté d'Izaya, c'était l'orage. Il était parfaitement dégoûté d'avoir laissé son ennemi de toujours entrevoir une faille dans sa légendaire invulnérabilité. Il était clairement vexé, et se promit de ne plus jamais laisser se reproduire une telle chose. Il maudissait son corps pour l'avoir trahi ainsi, et en même temps, il le remerciait un peu. Il avait pu découvrir une facette de la personnalité du blond qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Ce n'était pas... De la pitié, ni de la tendresse, ou quoi que ce soit de genre, c'était juste... Gentil ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas de mots pour qualifier cela. Il avait senti de la maturité émanant de l'autre, bien loin de l'instinct bestial auquel il avait habituellement le droit. Peut-être que cette histoire avec Kyosuke lui avait mit un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ? Ou alors que cela lui avait permit de relativiser sa haine ? Trop d'incertitudes, cela perturbait l'informateur. Lui qui habituellement contrôlait tout, savait tout, dirigeait tout, c'était assez insupportable.

Chez Shizuo, c'était plutôt un ouragan. Une tornade d'émotions diverses et variées l'envahissaient, le submergeant, sans qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que les comprendre ou poser un mot dessus. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de se comporter en (presque) adulte vis à vis du brun, toute réflexion à son propos lui paraissait compliquée. Avant, c'était simplement : "Je vais le tuer". Désormais, cela ressemblait plus à "Je vais l'aider. Non, il n'avait qu'à pas se mêler de mes affaires. Je vais le frapper. Non, il est blessé, et en plus il semble assez fragile. Quoi, fragile ? On parle de l'asticot là, il peut pas être fragile. Mais en même temps, c'était pas désagréable de le prendre dans mes bras, et... Non mais merde quoi, je le déteste ! Je ne le hais pas comme l'autre enfoiré, mais je ne l'aime pas non plus ! Après toutes ces années à me faire chier et... Oh, puis au final, c'était pas si terrible que ça, comparé à K... K... L'autre connard..." ; et cela pouvait continuer des heures. Lui qui habituellement agissait par instinct sans se préoccuper du reste, c'était assez insupportable.

...

24 décembre, appartement des Kishitani, 12h00.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le réveillon de Noël. Et qui dit réveillon, dit repas de réveillon. Et cadeaux. Shinra et Celty s'étaient donc levés aux aurores en panique quasi totale afin d'aller faire les courses car ils n'avaient rien prévu. Si c'est pour dire, ils avaient complètement oublié les fêtes avec tout le grabuge causé par l'affaire Heiwajima Kyosuke ; ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible.  
Izaya et Shizuo se retrouvaient donc seuls dans le logis.  
Comme par hasard.

L'ex-barman était tranquillement installé sur le canapé du salon, devant la télévision, entrain de savourer une cigarette tout en regardant un énième film dans lequel jouait son frère, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui, comme si l'on se ramassait lamentablement par terre. En se retournant, il constata que c'était bel et bien le cas. Sa Némésis se trouvait à l'entrée du salon, étalé sur le sol, et ne bougeait plus.

"Izaya. T'es mort ?" demanda t-il en retenant un semblant de rire moqueur.

Face au manque de réponse de l'autre, il mit la télé sur pause pour s'approcher de lui. Il remarqua alors que le brun avait encore les cheveux trempés de la douche qu'il venait vraisemblablement de prendre, mouillant ainsi son tee-shirt et laissant entrevoir son torse finement musclé. Il songea alors que pour quelqu'un qui passait sa vie derrière un bureau et qui venait de passer plusieurs jours séquestré, il était pas trop mal foutu.  
Et il se mit également une grande claque mentale à cette pensée. Puis fronça les sourcils.

"Dis, c'est pas la troisième douche que tu prends aujourd'hui ?

\- Et alors ? lui répondit sèchement le brun en se relevant comme si de rien était.

\- C'est peut être un peu exagéré non ? ironisa l'autre.

\- Tchh, la ferme. J'aime être propre, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas une bête sauvage comme toi.

\- Eh la puce, m'agresse pas ! le foudroya le garde du corps du regard. Pour une fois que je me préoccupe de ton sort !

\- Tu ne devrais pas.

La voix du plus petit claqua brutalement, laissant un silence pesant flotter dans la pièce. Avant que l'autre ne se décide à reprendre la parole, non sans un gros soupir :

\- J'ai vécu la même chose, tu sais ? il se rassit sur le sofa et reprit. Le besoin irrépressible de se nettoyer, de se débarrasser de sa présence...

\- Tu ne sais rien. le coupa l'informateur.

\- ... Et je pense que que même si tu feints l'indifférence, t'es quand même blessé au fond de toi. C'est vrai que ton ego a dû en prendre un sacré coup.

\- La ferme !

\- Tu t'énerves parce que tu sais que j'ai raison."

Izaya claqua de la langue avec rage sans prendre la peine de répondre, puis partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ne pouvant supporter les remarques de son "ennemi" plus longtemps. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, et plongea dans diverses réflexions, notamment au sujet du blond. Ce dernier était devenu totalement différent, totalement imprévisible ; c'était un nouveau Shizuo. Est ce qu'avec un peu de temps, tout redeviendrait comme avant ? Est ce que les légendaires courses poursuites dès qu'il mettait les pieds à Ikebukuro allaient faire leur retour ? Peu probable. Et c'était rageant. L'ex-barman semblait à la fois indifférent face à sa Némésis et s'occupait tout de même de son cas avec attention.  
C'était n'importe quoi !

...

13h50.

"Alors, comment ça se passe avec Izaya ?

Shizuo grimaça. Shinra avait posé la question qu'il ne fallait pas. Car il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, en réalité. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Bof.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Il est assez agressif. Et instable. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà.

\- Mh... Je vois. déclara le médecin pensif. Tu ne l'as pas trop provoqué j'espère ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude.

\- Shizuo-san ! Je t'ai demandé de faire un effort et d'être sympa avec lui !

Nouvelle grimace.

\- Shinra, je te jure que je fais tout pour me contrôler... il soupira. Mais tu sais à quel point je déteste ce type.

\- Que tu dis ! s'exclama l'autre avec un clin d'œil.

\- Non, non, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça... se lamenta le blond, esquissant tout de même un petit sourire amusé devant l'expression de son ami.

Les deux hommes dirigèrent leurs regards vers la fenêtre, comme si le ciel pouvait leur donner la solution. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, avant que le plus petit ne mette fin à la conversation.

\- Dans tous les cas, je suis sûr que tu es le seul qui puisse l'aider...

\- Que tu dis..." murmura l'ex barman avant que le brun ne disparaisse derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Il se jeta ensuite sur son lit et fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit afin d'en extirper un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Son ami allait le tuer, mais tant pis.  
Il avait vraiment besoin d'un remontant, au vu de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

...

14h15.

"Putain, putain, putain..." chuchota le garde du corps pour lui même.

Eh, oui. Cela faisait cinq minutes (oui, oui, cinq minutes c'est long) qu'il tournait en rond devant la chambre d'Izaya (qui était en réalité celle de Shinra, car ce dernier logeait avec Celty et Shizuo occupait la chambre du père, mais passons) sans pouvoir se décider à entrer. Ni même à toquer. Il voulait faire demi-tour, là, tout de suite, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre non plus.  
Situation de crise, en somme.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il sursaute en entendant le grincement significatif d'une porte qui s'ouvre.  
Pris sur le fait, il se tourna simplement vers sa Némésis qui lui adressa un regard courroucé.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais les cent pas devant ma chambre ?"

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil vers la pièce tout en cherchant une excuse plausible mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps, lui intimant d'entrer d'un air las, espérant qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.  
Shizuo examina rapidement la pièce : il nota le lit défait, l'ordinateur portable posé soigneusement sur la table de nuit, quelques tee-shirts et affaires de toilette traînant par-ci par là, apportant une touche de vie dans la pièce.  
Il remarqua par ailleurs qu'Izaya était simplement vêtu d'un short large et qu'il était totalement décoiffé, bien loin de la dégaine qu'il arborait habituellement. Il détailla un moment ses quelques bandages, griffures et cicatrices qui ornaient son torse rougi par les coups reçus. Il plissa les yeux en imaginant tout ce qu'il avait dû vivre. Mais il n'avait pas besoin "d'imaginer" ; il le savait, car il l'avait vécu. Et même quinze ans après, il se souvenait toujours de cette douleur lui tordant les entrailles sous les coups de couteau de son oncle.

"C'est bon ? T'as fini de me reluquer ? lui cracha l'informateur à la figure. Je sais bien que je suis plus beau que les hommes que tu fréquentes habituellement, mais quand même ~ ironisa t-il.

\- Tch, ferme là un peu tu veux ? Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai fréquenté des hommes BIEN PLUS séduisants que toi. le provoqua l'ex-barman.

Le brun le regarda avec surprise et haussa un sourcil. Alors comme ça, son Shizu-chan... Fréquentait vraiment des hommes ? Intéressant. Voilà une info dont il pourrait se resservir plus tard. Il rit discrètement.

\- Et sinon ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois venu uniquement pour mater la magnifique personne que je suis ~

\- Tch ! Effectivement, ce n'est pas la raison de ma visite.

\- Et donc ?

Shizuo s'assit sans gêne sur le lit trônant au milieu de la pièce, et attendit que l'autre en fasse de même (à distance raisonnable, cependant) avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps déjà :

\- Où sont les photos ?

Un ange passa. L'informateur lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe, puis un éclair de compréhension sembla traverser son esprit. Oui, CES photos là. Il soupira.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Comment ça t'en sais rien ?! cria presque le blond.

\- On me les a volées...

\- PARDON ? explosa le plus grand. Il agrippa fermement le bras de sa Némésis et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Mais tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente ?! Je te jure que si Kasuka ou n'importe qui d'autre tombe là dessus, je...

\- Putain, tu me fais mal ! Et laisse moi finir !

Shizuo relâcha immédiatement sa prise et serra les dents. Il devait absolument contrôler ses pulsions.

\- Donc je disais, reprit l'informateur d'un regard noir, c'est Kyosuke qui me les a pris. Et c'est grâce à ça qu'il a pu me retrouver, d'ailleurs. Donc je ne sais pas où elles sont actuellement... Sûrement dans sa tanière de psychopathe.

\- ... Je vois." finit par murmurer l'ex barman.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans la pièce, uniquement entrecoupé par des petits bruits de succion, Izaya étant entrain de se ronger les ongles tout en contemplant le sol pensivement. Il laissa échapper un faible juron de douleur lorsqu'il s'arracha sans le vouloir plus de la moitié d'un ongle et grimaça en avisant le sang qui commençait à couler. Le garde du corps avait assisté à la scène depuis le début, ne quittant pas les mains de l'autre du regard, et fronça les sourcils. C'était dingue, il se revoyait clairement quinze ans auparavant, comme si l'informateur était actuellement le miroir reflétant son passé. C'était à la fois perturbant et déchirant. Malgré l'identité de la personne face à lui, il sentait son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il le voyait agir ainsi. Il avait comme une envie de l'aider. Lui, il avait enduré ça seul ; et même si c'était bien d'Orihara Izaya dont il était question à présent, il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de l'épauler ; car après tout, personne ne méritait d'avoir affaire à son oncle ainsi, pas même le pire des yakuza.  
Alors que le brun portait son autre main à ses dents pour continuer sa passionnante activité, le plus grand intercepta son bras et le maintint fermement, sans pour autant être brusque.

"Tu veux bien arrêter de te bouffer comme ça ?

Un éclat de surprise parut furtivement dans les prunelles de son interlocuteur.

\- Et en quoi ça te dérange ? rétorqua t-il finalement.

\- C'est assez désagréable de te voir faire ça. Mais bon je m'en tape, je dis ça pour toi ; viens pas pleurer si tu te chopes une infection.

\- Tch, la ferme. Je suis pas ton gosse.

\- Encore heureux, je me serais déjà suicidé sinon.

L'informateur le fusilla du regard sans pour autant tenter de se dégager de son emprise. Non seulement il n'en avait pas la force, mais en plus cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Pour le moment.

\- Et sinon ? interrogea t-il l'air mi-moqueur. Tu vas sortir de ma chambre un jour, ou tu comptes passer la nuit dans mes bras ?

Le blond sentit un de ses sourcils tressauter mais ne releva pas.

\- Je vais y aller. Mais avant ça j'ai encore une question.

\- Les flics t'ont engagé ou quoi ?

\- Je pense que je suis largement en droit d'éclaircir un peu tout ce merdier.

\- ...

L'informateur savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison, mais ne l'admettrais pour rien au monde.

\- Bon, après ça je te fous la paix. il soupira. Comment on a pu en arriver là ? Je veux dire... Comment t'es tombé sur ces putain de photos ?"

Le brun soupira à son tour, songeant qu'il n'en avait décemment pas fini avec l'autre, et s'allongea sr le dos, forçant ainsi le blond à le lâcher. Il planta ses prunelles écarlates dans celles de l'autre, et se détendit légèrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi (et ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir non plus), mais la présence de l'autre avait forte tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise. Et il détestait cela.  
Peu à peu, Shizuo put constater que le regard de sa Némésis devenait de plus en plus vague. Il semblait complètement ailleurs, si bien qu'il en perdit même son légendaire sourire arrogant et manipulateur. Récemment, l'ex-barman avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'observer son ennemi de toujours avec une expression faciale normale, ce qui, au fond, ne lui avait pas déplu. C'était (bien que surprenant) presque jouissif de voir un air enfantin et fragile émaner de l'informateur. Cela prouvait en effet qu'il était bien humain, lui aussi, et qu'il n'était pas invulnérable. Et encore, il le trouvait bien impassible en comparaison à ce qu'il avait dû vivre ces derniers jours.  
Mais bon, ça restait Izaya.  
Ce dernier revint brusquement à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta légèrement, et une lueur de panique traversa furtivement ses prunelles, avant qu'il ne lance une étrange œillade au blond. Le garde du corps laissa glisser sa main sur le matelas, sans pour autant s'éloigner, et le rappela à l'ordre, lui reprochant de ne pas avoir répondu (une fois de plus) à sa question.  
Et c'est ainsi que commença le récit des fameuses aventures Oriharesques, aucun des deux hommes ne se doutant qu'un certain médecin écoutait leur conversation le sourire aux lèvres.

...

16h30.

"Meow !"

Izaya baissa subitement les yeux vers cette forme mouvante qui venait de se frotter à ses jambes. Interloqué, il 'accroupit et tendit sa main vers l'étrange animal qui venait de faire son apparition dans le salon, et qui s'empressa de venir quémander des caresses. Quand bien même il aurait pu se demander depuis combien de temps il résidait là sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu, une autre question le frappa subitement. Qu'est ce que c'était ?  
Un chat, un bébé panthère ?  
C'était incroyable ; on aurait parfaitement pu faire la confusion entre les deux. Les oreilles arrondies, les yeux ronds, les pupilles en amande, le regard bleu nuit perçant, les grosses pattes du félin et son pelage beige parsemé de tâches rondes chocolat et onyx contribuaient fortement à cette illusion merveilleuse.  
Mais il était évident qu'une panthère n'aurait aucun lieu d'être en plein cœur de Tokyo.  
L'informateur opta donc pour un chat quelque peu spécial.

Personne ne le savait (et personne ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, en fin de compte), mais Izaya adorait les félins. Surtout les chats. C'était d'ailleurs la seule catégorie d'animaux qu'il aimait vraiment, presque autant que les humains.  
Un chat, c'est intelligent. C'est agile, élégant, parfois manipulateur, et ça sait soumettre les humains ; les trois quarts de la population mondiale seraient attendries en voyant un chat. C'était un pouvoir extraordinaire selon l'informateur, ce qui expliquait son fort intérêt pour ces petits animaux si particuliers.  
Il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, mais lui aussi pouvait parfois se retrouver un chouilla ému par ces petites bestioles.  
Ce qui explique pourquoi il se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard sur le canapé entrain de s'amuser avec ce félin de toute beauté, et, sans le savoir, sous le regard paisible d'un certain blond à la force monstrueuse.

"Alors comme ça, Orihara-san aime les chats ? interrogea une voix mi-moqueuse, mi doucereuse.

\- Ah, Shinra ! l'accueillit le brun l'air de rien. Où as-tu déniché cet adorable animal ?

\- Celty l'a trouvé ce matin en sortant du supermarché. Il est tellement beau, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le ramener à la maison !

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il devait appartenir à quelqu'un ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Il est un peu maigre, non ?

En effet, le félin n'était pas bien épais ; quelques côtes étaient perceptibles, mais rien d'alarmant.

\- Un peu. Tu lui as donné un nom ?

\- Non, je n'ai aucune inspiration... rit-il. Mais toi si tu veux, tu peux lui en donner un. proposa t-il avec un sourire.

\- Mh... Que dirais-tu de Pantera ?

\- Pantera ?

\- Panthère en espagnol.

\- C'est parfait !" S'exclama le médecin, grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'il aperçut son ami blond dans l'embrasure de la porte faire demi-tour, un air presque amusé collé au visage.  
Décidément, il allait avoir des choses à raconter à Celty.

...

17h12.

"Celty ! Tu es enfin rentrée ! clama le médecin en lui sautant au cou. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Shizuo éclata de rire lorsque la dullahan dégagea une aura plus que gênée. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait rougi jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il discuta longtemps et joyeusement avec ses amis, et se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait vraiment beaucoup à eux.  
Il se demanda également si une telle relation aurait été possible avec sa Némésis, s'ils avaient fait plus d'efforts au lycée.  
Il en conclut rapidement que non.  
Mais lorsque l'informateur se joignit à eux, ce "non" se transforma en "peut-être", troublant ainsi l'ex-barman bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"Ah, Orihara-san, Shizuo-san ! J'avais quelque chose à vous demander !

\- Shinra, ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi... répondit Izaya avec un sourire narquois.

L'ex-barman fronça les sourcils, sentant le mauvais coup venir, autant chez l'un que chez l'autre.

\- ... Shinra, tu me connais depuis longtemps n'est ce pas ? continua le brun.

\- Euh... Oui ? répondit vaguement le médecin, perplexe.

\- Alors POURQUOI DIABLE l'appelles tu par son prénom et moi par mon nom de famille ? interrogea t-il en désignant le plus grand. Shizuo-san, Shizuo-san... Je suis jaloux tu sais ? Tu ne m'aimes pas Shinra, c'est ça ? ajouta t-il avec un ton mélodramatique parfaitement exagéré.

Visiblement, pas assez exagéré pour que le clandestin ne le remarque. Ce dernier se confondit en excuses, tout en agitant les bras dans tous les sens et en rougissant d'une manière assez hilarante. Le blond se tourna vers la source du conflit existentiel auquel se livrait actuellement son ami, et murmura d'une voix provocatrice :

\- Avoue, t'es jaloux, vermine."

L'informateur écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Mais quelle bonne surprise, son "Shizu-chan" s'essayait à l'humour ! Il nota du coin de l'œil les épaules de Celty tremblant violemment ; elle était en réalité écroulée de rire.  
Finalement, il n'allait peut être pas passer une si mauvaise soirée en compagnie de ces énergumènes, cela promettait d'être intéressant.

...

21h35.

"Shizu-chan, tu me passes la bou...

\- Izaaaayaaa-kun... gronda subitement l'interpellé.

"Oups", fut la pensée générale. "Il a utilisé le -kun. Il est en colère".

Et c'est ainsi que la première assiette fut brisée, à peine quelques minutes après que les quatre jeunes gens ne soient passés à table.  
Et visiblement, Shizuo détestait toujours autant ce surnom.

Le reste du repas se passa relativement bien ; le blond ne cassa que deux assiettes, trois verres, et quelques couverts ; ce qui, en soi, relevait presque du miracle. Pantera avait navigué entre toutes les chaises, à la recherche de la moindre miette de poulet étant susceptible de tomber au sol, et quémandait de temps à autres des caresses ; en particulier chez Izaya, qu'il semblait avoir adopté. Autour de cette table, chacun passa un bon moment. Malgré les différents, chacun fit des efforts. Ce soir là, c'était Noël. À la surprise générale, Shizuo avait su garder son calme face à sa Némésis. Ils parlèrent, pendant un long moment, de tout, de rien, des Dollars, d'Ikebukuro, du Sushi Russe, de la mafia, de Mikado, de Kida, de Simon, de l'éventreur, de musique, ils débattirent sur divers sujets... Et ils oublièrent, peu à peu, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient réunis ce soir là.  
Evidemment, l'alcool avait été de la partie. (Après une heure à tenter de convaincre Shinra de laisser ses deux patients boire.)  
Et c'est certainement ce qui a contribué en partie à l'impassibilité dont Shizuo avait fait preuve face à l'informateur, bien que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de provoquer le blond dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.  
Après tout, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

...

01h05.

Le repas, englouti. Les bouteilles, vides. Les discussions, achevées. Les cadeaux, distribués (du moins, Shinra avait offert un présent à tout le monde). La "fête" touchait à sa fin. Le médecin avait déclaré quelques secondes plus tôt être fatigué, et avait aussitôt entraîné Celty vers leur chambre.  
Et, une fois de plus, les deux antithèses se retrouvèrent en tête à tête. Shizuo se leva sans un mot et sortit sur la terrasse. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, admira quelques instants les étoiles, et souffla doucement, l'air glacé lui picotant les joues. Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet, enclencha son briquet, et s'aperçut que ce dernier était en fin de vie. Il parvint malgré tout à l'allumer, avant de jeter l'objet défectueux quelque part dans la rue, légèrement frustré.  
C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit la porte fenêtre se refermer.  
Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, sachant parfaitement qui venait de faire irruption à ses côtés.

"Tu m'en passes une ? demanda doucement la voix d'Izaya.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand tu fumes, sale asticot ?

Le brun ricana brièvement, ce qui l'irrita un peu plus.

\- Peut être depuis plus longtemps que toi. Mais certainement pas à la même fréquence ! Une de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal.

L'ex-barman soupira.

\- Dommage pour toi, mais je viens de balancer mon briquet.

L'informateur fit une moue exagérée, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'autre, le défiant ainsi silencieusement de refuser. Son interlocuteur souffla encore plus fort que précédemment, et, ne voulant pas particulièrement entrer en conflit avec l'autre à cette heure-ci, accéda sa demande en sortant une seconde cigarette et en l'allumant avec la sienne, qui touchait bientôt à sa fin. Il lui tendit et murmura un peu rudement :

\- Tu me laisseras la finir.

\- Ouai si tu veux, je ne fume jamais le filtre de toutes façons." répondit évasivement le brun.

Et le silence reprit de nouveau ses droits. Le garde du corps marcha lentement jusqu'à l'autre bout de la petite terrasse, s'appuya contre bord et savoura les dernières bouffées de son plaisir tout en observant la ruelle en contre-bas. Il aimait énormément la nuit ; c'était calme, paisible, tranquille ; apaisant. Il en aurait presque oublié la présence de l'autre, s'il n'avait pas tout à coup senti quelque chose d'aiguisé et glacial contre le bas de son dos.  
Il comprit immédiatement que sa Némésis venait de pointer son couteau contre lui. Il grogna de mécontentement et tordit la rambarde de fer lorsqu'il resserra sa prise sur cette dernière. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher à faire ?  
Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de formuler son interrogation que la voix moqueuse de l'autre retentit.

"Hey, princesse... murmura t-il avec une fausse voix prédatrice.

Le plus grand qui s'étouffa littéralement à l'entente de son nouveau surnom.

\- Tu m'as appelé comment là ?! persifla t-il sans pour autant bouger, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de se faire percer un rein.

\- Princesse. Et si tu n'es pas content, tu n'avais qu'à me laisser t'appeler Shizu-chan. ricana l'informateur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? pesta mauvaisement le blond.

Izaya se rapprocha dangereusement de sa "proie", et souffla lascivement au creux de son oreille :

\- Il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à son ennemi.

Ce chuchotement arracha un long frisson au garde du corps. Il se maudit, tandis que l'autre sourit de satisfaction.

\- Tu sais, j'aurais très bien pu te jeter par dessus bord, ou encore te planter et te tuer sur le coup. Tu baisses beaucoup trop ta garde, mon cher ~ continua t-il sur le ton de la moquerie. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai plus aucune raison de le faire. conclut-il en s'écartant définitivement.

Il se retourna, prêt à rentrer à l'intérieur ; mais ce fut sans compter sur les réflexes de Shizuo, qui le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la porte vitrée. Il le plaqua fermement contre le sol, et se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, l'empêchant de ce fait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ignorant ses protestations, il se pencha légèrement vers son visage, et murmura froidement :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ce que ça veut dire. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de te tuer.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu ne veux plus ma mort ?

\- Tch, ça ne te regarde pas. siffla l'informateur entre ses dents.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Puisque je te le dis ! s'exaspéra le plus grand.

\- Alors lâche moi."

Non sans un grognement de mécontentement, il s'exécuta. Ils se toisèrent un moment, avant que le blond ne sente quelque chose de doux et humide contre sa bouche. Il se pétrifia. Ce fut rapide, très rapide. Tellement qu'il crût avoir rêvé. Mais il avait parfaitement senti le goût sucré, légèrement aromatisé à la bière et et au tabac des lèvres du brun. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.  
Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, l'autre avait disparu. Il avait certainement profité de la confusion du blond pour fuir.  
Mais c'était actuellement le cadet de ses soucis. Car un second constat le mortifia.

Il avait terriblement envie de recommencer.

* * *

 **ET OUAAAAAAAI ! LE BISOU ! APRES 11 PUTAIN DE CHAPITRES, PLUS DE 3 MOIS DE PUBLICATION ET PRESQUE 40 000 MOTS, IL EST ENFIN LA !**

 **Bon, comme d'hab, je me suis pas trop relue, donc si une grosse faute de frappe/conjugaison vous a piqué les yeux, c'est le moment de me le dire, que je puisse rectifier ! xD**

 **Vous noterez également, l'introduction de mon nouveau personnage préféré, j'ai nommé... PANTERA !  
(Oui, oui, ça pue la fangirl de Bleach xD Mais après le retour triomphant de Gimmy dans les scans, 'pouvais pas faire autrement)  
Et pis mon chat ressemble un peu à une panthère, donc voilà :3**

 **J'ai essayé de faire un Iza' un peu lunatique, je pense que je me suis pas trop trop loupée (tout est relatif...)**

 **Merci à tous les gens qui lisent/suivent/commentent mon histoire, vous êtes au top !**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver d'ici mi-avril, je pense... (Je ne promets rien, pour cause de putain d'oral de TPE imminent)**

 **À bientôt j'espère !**

 **Fullby. **


	12. Yearning Heat

**Coucou c'est moi ! Eh, oui ! I'M ALIIIIVE, I'M ALIIIIIIIVE YEAH !**  
 **J'ai survécu à ma première épreuve orale du bac, à mon manque d'inspi', à ma dernière chute de cheval, à ma privation d'ordi, à la fin archi merdique (selon moi) de DRRR!, à mes bacs blancs écrits, à mon presque futur /en cours/ coming-out ; et je survis actuellement à ma pharyngite/grippe qui retombe sur les bronches et j'en profite pour poster le chapitre 12 !**  
 **Elle est pas belle la vie ?**

 **Et donc, tout ça pour dire, qu'après ça il reste seulement 3 chapitres à AIHB ! Et éventuellement une petite séquelle sur l'histoire de Kyosuke, comment il est devenu dingue, tout ça, si ça intéresse des gens :3 Et j'aimerais bien faire un chapitre bonus du point de vue de Pantera, ça pourrait être drôle !**

 **Merci aux followers, favoriteurs, reviewvers et lecteurs !**

 **Comme d'hab j'ai eu la flemme de me relire, donc si y'a des trucs qui piquent beaucoup les yeux, vous me le dites en commentaire et je modifie dans la seconde qui suit :p**

 **Baune lecture ! :joke:**

* * *

ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME

ACT IV : STRAIGHTEN

CHAPITRE DOUZIEME : YEARNING HEAT

Nuit du 24 au 25 décembre, 03h45.

Shizuo poussa un long et profond soupir. La scène de son furtif baiser avec l'informateur quelques heures auparavant repassait en boucle dans son esprit, inlassablement, allant même jusqu'à l'empêcher de trouver le sommeil. Chaque sensation qui l'avait assailli revenait en flèche, provoquant en lui à la fois une vague de bien être et de frustration. Pire qu'une drogue. C'était impossible, selon lui. Impossible qu'il ressente de telles choses à l'égard de l'autre, ce même autre qui l'horripilait quelques semaines auparavant. Comment tout cela avait-il pu changer en à peine quelques jours ? Pourquoi ce type l'obsédait tant ces derniers temps, pourquoi pensait-il constamment à lui, pourquoi avait-il envie de l'aider et de s'en rapprocher ?  
Et surtout, pourquoi diable était-il entrain de bander seul dans sa chambre rien qu'en y repensant ?!  
Passablement énervé par toutes ces interrogations, l'ex-barman frappa du poing dans son matelas, entraînant un grincement léger du sommier. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de lattes ; autrement il aurait tout fracassé et réveillé la totalité de la maison. Il songea à s'en aller dès le lendemain, mais écarta très vite cette solution. Non seulement Shinra lui en voudrait à mort car il n'était pas complètement guéri et n'avait pas fini de l'aider avec sa Némésis, mais en plus il redoutait fortement de croiser quelqu'un dehors dans son état. Il ne pouvait décemment pas raconter cette histoire à n'importe qui, et refusait de devoir mentir à nouveau. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir affronter son entourage quotidien. Il avait besoin d'encore un peu de tranquillité avant de reprendre le travail.  
Cependant il se rendit rapidement compte que toutes les raisons citées précédemment n'étaient que des prétextes afin de justifier son besoin de continuer à vivre chez son ami.  
Et la véritable explication, elle était là : il voulait rester avec Izaya. Il voulait se rapprocher encore plus de lui, tenir son corps frêle entre ses bras, sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, l'embrasser et...

"Merde..." pesta t-il doucement.

Depuis quand avait-il envie de l'autre à ce point ?  
Était-ce à cause de ce baiser ?  
Non, certainement pas ; cela avait été bien trop court pour éveiller un tel désir. Le blond frémit. Alors, quoi ? Est ce qu'il l'aimait ? Shizuo ne connaissait strictement rien à l'amour, il n'avait donc aucun point de référence. Il n'y croyait pas spécialement ; le peu d'aventures qu'il avait connues lui avaient laissé un bon souvenir, mais jamais une telle convoitise. Et jamais - ô grand jamais - il n'aurait cru sa libido aussi stupide pour se laisser tenter par son pire ennemi !  
Lentement, il se redressa, et dirigea sa main droite vers son caleçon. Il grimaça, culpabilisant de devoir faire une telle chose chez son ami médecin, et ferma les yeux. Puis les rouvrit subitement. Il se figea, retint sa respiration, et se laissa retomber mollement sur son lit sous le choc.  
Pourquoi bordel, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire CECI, la seule image qui lui venait en tête était celle d'un certain brun torse nu, à califourchon au dessus de lui, la fermeture éclair du jean entrouverte, avec un putain de regard aguicheur ?

"Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi..."

Une fois sa "besogne" achevée, Shizuo se leva quelque peu nerveux, et, comme par automatisme, se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la chambre de sa Némésis. Une fois devant cette dernière, il s'immobilisa. De l'autre côté de cette porte se trouvait l'objet de son désir actuel. Il avança progressivement sa main vers la poignée, et lorsqu'il entra en contact avec le métal froid, il se ravisa brusquement, reculant précipitamment comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il fit demi-tour, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine comme jamais, et chemina sans bruit vers la cuisine. Rien de tel qu'un bon litre de lait pour se remettre les idées en place, selon lui. Le blond partit ensuite s'affaler brusquement sur le sofa et soupira longuement. Il avait vraiment peur de ne pas réussir à se refréner par la suite.  
Décidément, même sans forcément le vouloir, l'informateur continuait bel et bien de lui pourrir la vie.

...

25 décembre, 09h45.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Izaya retrouva son "ennemi" le lendemain : endormi dans le canapé, assommé sur le côté, des cernes monstrueuses sous les yeux, un cadavre de bouteille de lait tenu fermement dans une main. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur à cette vue ; c'était en réalité assez ridicule. Il pensa même à le prendre en photo afin d'immortaliser le moment mais se ravisa ; si l'autre ne le voyait pas, cela ne servirait à rien.  
Il se plut à imaginer que son bisou de la veille avait fait mouche et perturbé l'autre au point qu'il n'ait pu s'endormir et qu'il ait passé la nuit à ressasser cela. Il éclata d'un rire silencieux en se projetant la scène dans son esprit. Le réveil risquait d'être amusant. Comment réagirait sa Princesse ? Serait-elle en colère, gênée ? Affamée et tremblant de désir pour sa personne ?  
Non ; il partait peut être un peu loin, là.  
Quoique ?

Ne sachant trop que faire, l'informateur contempla longuement l'endormi. Ses cheveux dorés, son visage un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, sa poitrine se soulevant légèrement à chacune de ses inspirations...  
À pas comptés, il s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit au niveau de sa tête, sans le lâcher du regard. Précautionneusement, il retira la bouteille de sa main, effleurant ainsi ses doigts fins, et la posa à terre. D'un revers de main, il caressa doucement les phalanges du blond, s'étonnant de la douceur de sa peau même après tant de combats, de blessures et de mobilier urbain arraché. Cet homme (car oui, maintenant il avait la certitude que c'en était bien un) était une véritable énigme de la nature. Une espèce exceptionnelle, à la fois dangereuse et attentionnée, impressionnante et répugnante, effrayante et rassurante, naïve et imprévisible.  
La main du brun remonta le long du bras de l'autre, traça quelques cercles invisibles sur sa gorge, sur son visage, et se logea enfin dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux, malgré la décoloration. C'était étrange. Comme si le physique contrastait parfaitement avec la personnalité complexe de cet homme. Homme dont Izaya se sentait inexorablement et inexplicablement attiré. Comme un aiment. Un aiment qui n'attendait que lui. Le plus à la recherche de son moins.  
L'informateur se rapprocha dangereusement de son visage lorsqu'il le sentit tout à coup commencer à remuer. Il sursauta violemment et s'écarta vivement du canapé, avant de constater que l'autre n'allait plus tarder à se réveiller. Il soupira de soulagement tout en portant une main à son cœur. Il avait quand même été pas mal surpris, sur ce coup là. Il sursauta de nouveau lorsqu'il entendit un rire étouffé dans son dos. Qu'est ce que... ?  
Le brun se retourna brusquement et envoya un regard meurtrier à la personne qui les observait depuis un moment déjà : Shinra. Ce dernier était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte menant au couloir, les yeux brillants d'une lueur d'intérêt.

"Orihara-san, Joyeux Noël ! Comment ça va ce matin ?

\- Tu n'as rien vu. prononça sèchement l'informateur sans prendre la peine de répondre.

\- Vu quoi ? questionna une voix ensommeillée derrière eux.

\- Rien du tout Princesse, rendors toi. soupira ironiquement Izaya tandis que son ami médecin éclatait de rire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il revint pour déposer un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient trois tasses de café, des restes de gâteaux de la veille et de quoi se faire de bonnes tartines, il reprit d'un ton un peu plus sérieux :

\- Au fait, je devais vous parler de quelque chose hier, et j'ai complètement oublié !

\- Mmh... acquiesça Shizuo, complètement amorphe.

Une fois ses deux ami installés sur le sofa, Shinra prit place face à eux, lentement, inspira un grand coup et se lança :

\- Bon euh, vous savez, le nouvel an est avant tout une fête familiale, et...

\- Attends. l'interrompit brusquement le blond, qui avait soudainement pâli et qui semblait bien éveillé d'un coup. Me dis pas que ton père vient le fêter avec nous ?!

L'informateur éclata d'un rire psychopathe en imaginant le père Kishitani tenter de disséquer l'ex-barman. Il frappa du pied par terre plusieurs fois dans son élan et s'interrompit pour laisser la parole au médecin, qui contemplait intensément le sol.

\- Non, non... En fait c'est Celty et moi qui allons le rejoindre en Europe... Et on part cet après-midi. J'avais complètement oublié de vous en parler avec... Tout ça. Et je voulais vous demander de vous occuper de la maison... Et de Pantera, aussi... Et si jamais un patient a besoin de moi, que vous puissiez le rediriger vers quelqu'un d'autre... De toutes façons ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez autre chose à faire non ? Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas encore rétablis à cent pour cent donc c'est plus pratique pour vous et je peux même vous payer si vous voulez, enfin... Euhm... Les gars ?

Un énorme blanc suivit la requête du plus petit. Shizuo et Izaya, qui se contemplaient dans le blanc de yeux, se retournèrent vers leur "ami" d'un même mouvement et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

\- C'est une blague ?!"

Eh non, malheureusement, ce n'était pas une blague.

...

18h00.

"Bon, alors... Je récapitule : si un patient débarque quand je ne suis pas là...

\- Oui, oui, on sait Shinra. On appelle le numéro du post-it. dit Izaya avec amusement.

\- Voilà. Bon, comme vous n'êtes pas tout à fait guéris de vos blessures et surtout de vos lésions internes...

\- Shinra. réprimanda le blond avec lassitude. On est pas des gosses ; encore moins des handicapés... On devrait survivre quelques jours sans toi.

\- Oui. Bon, je disais. En cas de pépin. On ne sait jamais ! Vous connaissez tous les deux les premiers soins, et Orihara-san, tu sais où je planque tous les antibiotiques.

\- Shinraaa... gronda gentiment le garde du corps.

\- Oui, oui, excuse moi ! Une dernière chose : si vous voulez rentrer chez vous... Je ne vous oblige à rien mais... Enfin, j'aimerais bien que vous restiez tous les deux ici. Comme ça si jamais l'un de vous deux a le moindre problème...

\- Que l'autre puisse l'aider, c'est ça ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne partirais pas, j'aurais bien trop peur que l'asticot traumatise le chat et oublie de le nourrir.

\- Tss, et moi j'aurais bien trop peur qu'il ne le tue par erreur ! persifla ledit asticot.

Le médecin soupira devant tant de (selon lui) stupidité. Mais intérieurement, il jubilait. Il savait parfaitement que Pantera était une excuse bidon ; en réalité il était persuadé que ses deux amis voulaient rester encore quelques temps ensemble. Et seuls à seuls. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de poser des caméras dans la maison ! Cela aurait constitué un beau spectacle.

\- Bien, bien... Celty, on peut y aller !"

Ainsi, quelques minutes d'adieux plus tard, la porte d'entrée se referma et le silence reprit ses droits dans l'appartement. L'informateur soupira, lança un regard en coin à son futur unique colocataire de quelques jours et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la salle de bain. L'autre le suivit à pas de loups et se stoppa net lorsqu'il entendit le verrou s'enclencher vivement.  
Décidément, Izaya était beaucoup trop lunatique à son goût.

...

19h30.

Shizuo glandait depuis une bonne heure devant la télé (encore un drama dont Kasuka était le personnage principal, eh oui) tout en jouant avec Pantera lorsque son estomac gronda bruyamment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva, bien décidé à se remplir l'estomac. En passant devant le couloir, il aperçut de la lumière. Visiblement, le brun n'était toujours pas sorti. Il souffla. Devait-il préparer à manger pour l'autre aussi ? Il pouvait bien se débrouiller seul, non ? Bha, de toutes manière il y avait des tas de restes de la veille, alors il allait poser ça sur une table et si l'informateur voulait autre chose, qu'il se le prépare lui même !  
Fier de sa résolution, le blond passa un bon quart d'heure à dénicher toute la nourriture entamée. Hors de question de jeter quoi que ce soit ! Il sortit également deux bières du bac réserve. Oui, de la bière. Auparavant, Shizuo détestait la bière. Mais récemment, Shinra, qui lui adorait ça, lui avait fait goûter avec de la grenadine. Et paradoxalement, c'était délicieux ! Mais passons.  
Une fois ceci fait, il regarda à nouveau sa montre et grogna. Cela faisait quasiment deux heures que l'informateur se trouvait à la douche. Merde quoi, trop c'est trop ! Il n'était pas tout seul non plus !  
Bien décidé à lui faire entendre son mécontentement, il se dirigea dare-dare vers la salle de bain et frappa énergétiquement à la porte.

"Oye ! Izaya ! Quand est ce que tu vas sortir de là ?

Mais seul le silence l'accueillit.

\- Izaya ! Bâtard ! M'ignore pas !

Cette fois un faible geignement lui répondit.

\- Izaya... ? Bon, Izaya, à trois je défonce la porte ! Un... Deux... Oh ! Tu vas sortir ? Ok, tu l'auras voulu...

Le blond s'écarta d'un mètre et enfonça l'entrée de son épaule gauche. Miraculeusement, seul le verrou sauta, et le reste tint en place. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et pénétra d'un pas lourd dans la petite pièce, puis s'immobilisa net et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. À quelques pas de lui seulement, au sol, torse nu, appuyé contre la baignoire, tremblant, se trouvait sa Némésis. Ce dernier releva la tête vers le plus grand et grimaça.

\- Izaya ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?

\- Fièvre... Je crois. articula t-il doucement.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, s'accroupit à ses côtés, et posa une main sur le front de l'autre. Il était brûlant. Merde, ça sentait pas bon...

\- Tu peux te lever ?

Le brun secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation. L'ex barman voulut le prendre sur son dos, mais l'autre le repoussa, contrarié une fois de plus de son état de faiblesse.

\- Et donc, tu comptes passer la nuit là ? le provoqua le blond à demi moqueur.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Alors laisse moi te porter, ducon ! s'énerva t-il.

\- Tch."

Shizuo souleva plus ou moins délicatement (surtout moins, parce que c'est Shizuo quoi) le brun et l'entraîna jusqu'au salon, s'en débarrassant sur le canapé. Il appela Shinra, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il devait certainement déjà être dans l'avion. Il appela donc SOS médecin* et exposa les symptômes de sa Némésis : 40.5 de fièvre, vertiges, nausées, courbatures. Diagnostic : une belle grippe, ou une infection due à une précédente blessure. Les deux étaient envisageables. Izaya refusa catégoriquement qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital ou qu'on appelle un médecin à domicile : il connaissait tout le monde dans cette immense ville, et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit ne le voie dans cet état, c'était indiscutable ! Il envoya donc le blond lui chercher son traitement de fond, et quelques autres médicaments, génériques ou non, dans la réserve du médecin clandestin au sous-sol.  
C'est ainsi que le blond passa la soirée à s'occuper de lui, un peu à contre-cœur. Et par occuper, s'entendais seulement : le couvrir, lui amener à manger et à boire, et lui mettre un linge mouillé sur le front. Et puis quoi encore, il n'allait tout de même pas jouer les infirmières !  
Il songea aussi pour la énième fois qu'Izaya était vraiment né pour le faire chier.

...

21h30.

Shizuo, assis dans un coin du canapé, sentit tout à coup un poids s'affaisser sur lui. Il nota avec étonnement que sa Némésis venait de s'endormir sur son épaule. Il souffla à la fois de soulagement et de gêne. Le silence qui régnait entre eux depuis quelques heures commençait à vraiment lui peser, autant qu'à l'exaspérer. Sa position actuelle étant inconfortable, il bougea jusqu'à se retrouver allongé aux côtés de son "ennemi". Il s'immobilisa, de peur de l'avoir réveillé, et soupira en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais qu'était-il entrain de faire ? Il regrettait déjà de s'être autant rapproché de lui.  
Il baissa les yeux vers l'endormi, et porta une main à son front. Il était toujours chaud, mais la fièvre semblait être en partie tombée. Il écarta les quelques mèches ébènes sur son passage et contempla un moment le visage du brun. Il était toujours un peu pâle et irrité à cause des nombreuses douches qu'il prenait, mais qu'importe. Serein, comme ça, il était vraiment beau. Bien loin de la moquerie séductrice dont il savait faire preuve. Bien loin du psychopathe ; ici, Orihara Izaya n'était qu'un simple homme assoupi, et malade. Presque mignon. Et Shizuo se mit une grande claque mentale à cette pensée, alors que les souvenirs de son fantasme de la veille refaisaient surface. Putain, mais quelle idée aussi... Il aurait du partir se coucher, au lieu de rester et de se rapprocher de l'autre.  
Comment résister à la tentation, désormais... ?  
Lentement, il glissa une main sous le plaid et caressa doucement le torse nu de l'informateur. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant ses côtes, et pensa qu'il avait vraiment trop maigri ces derniers temps. Il traça quelques cercles invisibles, remonta précautionneusement jusqu'à son cou, sa jugulaire, et s'interrompit lorsque l'autre frissonna. Le toucher, là, comme ça, à son insu, ça avait quelque chose de purement excitant, grisant. Braver l'interdit, goûter à quelque chose dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé la possibilité auparavant, c'était purement électrisant.  
Après avoir vérifié que le plus petit dormait toujours, le garde du corps approcha peu à peu son visage de celui de l'autre, soufflant sur ses cheveux. Il apposa doucement ses lèvres sur l'omoplate du brun, et se délecta du goût sucré qui l'envahit.

Il se recula alors assez brusquement, comme si'il s'était brûlé, et se maudit. Mais bordel, qu'était-il entrain de faire ? Si ça continuait, il serait capable de le violer ! Non, quand même pas ? Pourquoi diable avait-il autant de mal à contrôler ses pulsions ?  
Il préférait encore l'époque où son instinct était celui d'un tueur...

...

01h15.

Les paupières d'Izaya battirent légèrement, avant de s'ouvrir lentement. Il faisait noir. Il referma les yeux aussitôt. Il avait un peu mal au crâne, se sentait lourd, et il avait froid. Il distingua vaguement une source de chaleur à ses côtés, et s'y colla, pensant avoir affaire à une couette. Il ouvrit grand les yeux à nouveau en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se trouvait blotti contre une masse corporelle.  
Et tout lui revint.  
Il n'y avait que Shizuo et lui dans cet appartement. Il dormait donc avec ce dernier. Dans le canapé de Shinra.  
Le brun soupira devant le peu de perspicacité dont il faisait actuellement preuve. Il était vraiment malade, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il tenta de se lever, mais fut aussitôt confronté à un obstacle de taille : en effet, la main du blond était venue se loger dans son dos nu, et le maintenait fermement contre lui. Il souffla à nouveau. De toutes manières, il était bien mieux là que dans son lit froid. Le pire, c'était pour l'autre.  
Il se rapprocha donc une fois de plus avec amusement de son "ennemi" et cala sa tête dans son cou. Il tira la couverture sur eux, et se détendit. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir sa réaction le lendemain.  
Il leva les yeux vers l'homme à ses côtés et le dévisagea un moment. Il le trouvait beau, et tiqua aussitôt à cette pensée. N'importe quoi !  
Ok, il était humain.  
Ok, il l'avait sauvé.  
Ok, luiI l'avait "embrassé". Mais c'était pour fuir !  
En AUCUN cas, il n'était entrain de succomber au charme du blond ! Jamais ! Plutôt crever ! Jamais il n'aimerait ce type comme les autres humains !  
Mais... Pourquoi, au juste ?  
Interloqué, l'informateur fronça les sourcils et réfléchit longuement à cette question. C'était insensé.  
Contrarié de ne pas trouver de réponse qui lui convienne, il en déduit hypocritement que l'autre lui était néfaste et le perturbait beaucoup trop.  
Il décida donc presque à contre cœur (bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais) de s'en aller dès le lendemain.  
Mais, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que l'ex barman ne dormait pas.

...

26 décembre, 11h05.

Shizuo se réveilla seul dans le canapé. Il grogna, s'étira, se leva, regarda l'heure, partit aux toilettes, rejoignit la salle de bains, se brossa les dents, se coiffa sommairement avec un peu d'eau et retira son tee-shirt car il avait trop chaud. Il contempla d'un air vide son reflet dans le miroir, songeant qu'il allait bientôt devoir refaire une couleur car ses racines châtain commençaient à bien prendre le pas sur sa chevelure blonde.  
Tout à coup, un bruit de valise roulante lui parvint depuis le couloir. Il se dirigea précipitamment vers l'entrée et se figea. Devant lui se trouvait Izaya, visiblement prêt à foutre le camp.

"Hey, vermine ! Tu fais quoi là ?! interrogea t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

\- Je m'en vais. tonna l'autre sans même se retourner.

\- Que... Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Je me casse. Qu'est ce tu comprends pas là dedans ? dit-il rageusement en enclenchant la poignée.

\- Attends ! le héla Shizuo. Il referma brusquement la porte d'un coup de pied et retint le brun par les hanches. Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

Izaya pivota lentement vers lui, sans pour autant le regarder. Il murmura :

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de rester.

\- Et tu n'as aucune raison de t'en aller !

Le brun le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui cria presque :

\- Et qu'est ce que ça peut te..

Il s'interrompit brusquement sous l'œillade de son "ennemi". Ses prunelles noisettes brillaient intensément d'un éclat qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Son regard le troublait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il se sentit incapable de bouger, ni même de répliquer, voire même de respirer.  
Il reprit cependant bien assez vite ses esprits sous l'air interrogateur du blond et prononça simplement :

\- Alors donne moi une seule bonne raison de rester."

Ce fut la phrase de trop : comme un coup d'envoi pour l'ex-barman. Il plaqua l'informateur contre la porte d'entrée, lui attrapant les deux bras au passage, et approcha sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il planta ses prunelles noisettes dans celles écarlates de l'autre et s'arrêta un instant. Pouvait-il vraiment faire ça ? Autant il en avait terriblement envie, autant c'était bien trop intime. S'il le faisait, ils ne pourraient plus jamais revenir en arrière, n'est ce pas... ?  
Mais lorsque le souffle chaud du brun contre sa peau lui arracha un violent frisson, il ne put que se dire "Au diable les convenances !" et céder à la tentation.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'il fondit presque hâtivement sur les lèvres du plus petit, ses mains migrant de nouveau vers ses hanches afin de le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Ce premier baiser fut assez bref, mais chargé de passion et de promesses futures. Il rompit lentement l'échange, recula de quelques centimètres et baissa les yeux, n'osant pas affronter la réaction de l'autre. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il recommença. Une caresse fiévreuse, empressée, puis deux, puis trois. Puis il s'arrêta de nouveau, colla son front au sien, et attendit patiemment une réponse à l'invitation silencieuse qu'il venait d'émettre.  
Izaya n'y croyait pas. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que le garde du corps l'embrasse ainsi.  
Mais surtout, il ne s'attendait pas à autant apprécier cela.  
Au delà de l'action en elle même, c'est à dire au delà du fait que le blond venait de l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises, l'informateur se sentait inexplicablement excité par la situation : il était là, plaqué contre une porte, dans les bras de l'autre, à sa merci, son torse nu à portée de main, ses lèvres si proches des siennes... Comme dans un rêve fantasmagorique dont il serait le personnage principal et dont l'objet de ses désirs habituellement hors d'atteinte aurait d'un seul coup pris conscience de ses propres envies, et...  
Bref, c'était complètement surnaturel.  
Et terriblement appétissant.  
Il décida donc de se laisser porter - autant en profiter !

Lentement, comme s'il voulait le faire languir un peu plus, l'informateur laissa courir des doigts sur le torse imberbe du plus grand de manière ascendante, avant de passer un bras autour de son cou et d'agripper ses cheveux dorés de l'autre main. Il rapprocha précautionneusement leurs deux visages, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux souffles ne s'entremêlent pour ne former qu'un. Il caressa nonchalamment la nuque de son partenaire, en attente d'une quelconque réaction. Réaction qui ne vint bizarrement pas. Il sourit, effleurant au passage les lèvres de l'autre, car c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Là, tout de suite, c'était bel et bien lui le maître de l'échange. Et il s'en délectait, autant qu'il le pouvait. Il pouvait bien sentir l'autre bouillonner. Plus, il en voulait plus. Tellement que c'en était jouissif.  
Il scella paresseusement leurs bouches, et mordilla la lèvre inférieure de l'ex-barman afin qu'il lui laisse un accès plein. Aussitôt, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent de manière désordonnée, empressée ; curieuses et avides d'exploration. Shizuo resserra sa prise sur le frêle corps du brun, et glissa une main sous son tee-shirt. S'en suivit alors d'un balais endiablé, où chacun tentait de prendre le dessus, d'imposer sa cadence, mais sans violence. Ce fut simplement une explosion de désir contenu trop longtemps. Izaya rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, l'autre en profita pour s'attaquer avidement à son cou. L'informateur haletait sous les caresses du plus grand ; jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi passionné. Il s'essuya rapidement la bouche, plongea sa tête dans le creux de son épaule nue, et soupira d'aise. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, longtemps, leurs lèvres se mouvant dans un même rythme saccadé, leurs langues jouant, se repoussant, s'attirant, se dominant.  
Le blond pressa son bassin contre celui de son partenaire, et ce dernier s'immobilisa net en sentant la bosse sous son caleçon. Il se raidit brusquement, et, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il repoussa brusquement le garde du corps et courut le plus vite possible s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Lorsque la porte claqua violemment, Shizuo reprit immédiatement ses esprits et intégra lentement ce qui venait de se produire.  
Dire qu'il était sidéré aurait été plus qu'un simple euphémisme.

* * *

 ***SOS médecin : je sais pas comment ça s'appelle au Japon, et j'avoue avoir eu la flemme de chercher xD**

* * *

 **Voala voala ! C'était la pelle du siècle (du moins je n'en ai jamais écris une aussi... Wow xD), en direct de chez Shinra !**

 **Oui je sais, vous allez me haïr profondément (remballez vos pensées perverses, merci) pour la lâche fuite d'Izaya, mais bon, la première fois que ça m'est arrivé, j'ai eu la même réaction, en moins violent cela dit. (PTN BORDEL JE ME TAIS CA REGARDE PERSONNE CA /PAN !/ Scuzez moi, la maladie ça m'arrange vraiment pas) xD.**

 **Si je vous dis qu'au prochain chapitre y'a un petit lime, et au suivant un lemon, z'allez pas partir, hein ? :p**

 **Un petit commentaire pour ma motivation et mon ego ? (krkrrkr)**  
 **Kissou,**

 **Fullby. **


	13. Overmuch

**Hello ! Un mois et demi sans nouvelles, oui je sais T_T Le bac approche...**  
 **Mais me voici tout de même avec le chapitre 13 ! (Dieu que je hais ce chiffre/)**  
 **Chapitre, soi dit en passant, bien niais, avec beaucoup de fanservice. Parce que ça va bien 5 mn d'érire des tragédies, mais là j'en ai ma claque xD !**

 **Il reste encore 1 chapitre à cette fic + un épilogue !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewvé, follow, favorite... Vous êtes mon carburant !**

 **Bonne lecture /**

* * *

ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME

ACT V : TRUST SOMEBODY

CHAPITRE TREIZE : OVERMUCH

26 décembre, 11h25, Ikebukuro.

Un courant d'air glacé. Une porte claquée.  
Alors non, Izaya n'était pas sorti de l'appartement ; il était bel et bien reparti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais pour Shizuo, son départ avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide. Il mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce qui venait de se produire. Passée la surprise, son sang bouillonna petit à petit. À la fois de colère et de frustration. Il comprit aussitôt que ce n'était ni un rêve, ni une mauvaise blague. L'informateur avait certainement pris peur en prenant conscience de son excitation. Enfin merde quoi ! C'était lui qui l'avait embrassé le premier, c'était lui qui lui avait tripoté le visage dans son "sommeil", et...

"Putain !" grogna t-il.

Le blond se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la chambre de Shinra et tambourina à la porte en bois sans ménagement, la faisant trembler de toutes parts.

"Izaya ! Ouvre !

\- ... Dégage ! lui répondit une voix mal assurée.

\- Non ! Laisse moi rentrer ! Ou je fais comme hier soir et je défonce tout !

\- Hors de question ! D'abord t'es pas chez toi, et ensuite j'ai le droit qu'on me foute la paix !

Un ange passa. D'un côté, l'ex-barman ne voulait pas le brusquer. De l'autre, il était tellement irrité par son comportement qu'il avait vraiment envie de l'encastrer contre un mur. Il hésitait. Il se radoucit finalement et souffla :

\- Izaya. S'il te plaît. Ouvre moi.

\- ... Pourquoi faire ?

\- Ouvre, c'est tout. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- On peut parler là, non ?

\- Putain, la vermine ! cracha le blond. Tu veux jouer à ça ? Alors à trois je fais péter le verrou. Un, deux...

\- Ok, ok, je t'ouvre ! céda finalement le brun à contre-cœur.

Lentement, l'informateur tourna la clé enfoncée dans la serrure et entrouvrit légèrement la porte, avant de se reculer à la hâte vers le centre de la pièce. Shizuo s'engouffra aussitôt dans l'embrasure et referma derrière lui. Izaya déglutit, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Il fronça les sourcils, esquissa un pas vers l'autre, puis se stoppa.

\- Désolé. articula t-il à voix basse, sous les yeux ébahis du brun. Je... J'aurais pas dû faire ça ? Mais t'avais pas l'air de détester, alors... Merde...

Pourquoi perdait-il tous ses moyens face à cet asticot ? Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Impossible à dire, il ne réfléchissait plus vraiment à ce qu'il disait, là. Malgré tout, Izaya le prit presque en pitié et décida de ne pas l'enfoncer outre mesure.

\- En effet, j'ai pas détesté. énonça t-il simplement, à la plus grande stupéfaction du blond.

\- Alors... Pourquoi ?

L'informateur détourna le regard et baissa les yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'autre pour en tirer quelques conclusions.

\- Merde, désolé.

\- Arrête de t'excuser ! s'exclama vigoureusement le plus petit. Il le toisa de son regard brillant de quelques larmes de rage. Maintenant dégage !

\- Non. rétorqua t-il brusquement.

\- Non ... ?"

En un instant, Shizuo se rapprocha de sa Némésis, le saisit par les hanches, et écrasa fiévreusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa douce chaleur envahit immédiatement l'informateur, qui tenta vainement de le repousser - par principe cela dit, il n'avait plus vraiment envie qu'il s'en aille. La peau du blond sur la sienne était brûlante, à un tel point qu'il se sentait fondre petit à petit entre ses bras. Il fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, incapable de s'opposer ni même d'adhérer à l'étreinte. Lorsqu'une langue vint titiller sa lèvre inférieure, il eut un léger mouvement de recul et son genou heurta le sommier. Ils basculèrent tous les deux sur le lit, et le plus grand profita de son petit hoquet de surprise pour approfondir le baiser. Il se serra un peu plus contre le brun, et joua quelques instants avec sa langue avant de rompre doucement le contact. Il écarta à peine son visage, essuya rapidement le filet de salive qui provenait de sa bouche et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il tentait en réalité de déchiffrer les émotions de l'informateur. Mais il se rendit compte bien assez tôt que c'était peine perdue ; il était quasi impossible de savoir à quoi pensait Orihara Izaya en cet instant.  
Alors il reprit là où il en était. Il déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur la mâchoire du brun, puis réitéra l'action tout en descendant ; de l'omoplate jusqu'à la pomme d'Adam, en passant par le creux de son cou. Chaque baiser arrachait un court mais intense frisson incontrôlé à l'informateur. Ce dernier se retrouva prisonnier d'une sorte d'exaltation où il lui était impossible de penser correctement. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsque l'autre lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et fourra ses deux mains dans la chevelure blonde à sa portée. Shizuo l'embrassa à nouveau, et glissa une main sous son tee-shirt. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à la poitrine du brun qui se tortilla inconsciemment. Il devait être un peu chatouilleux, pensa l'ex-barman. Ou stressé. Ou les deux. Ou c'était peut être le fait qu'il effleurait quelques blessures.  
Peu importe.

Leurs deux tee-shirts ne tardèrent pas à voler, et leurs corps à se rapprocher. Leurs deux bassins collés, leurs jambes entrelacées, leurs bouches scellées l'une à l'autre, le désir montant. Izaya ne parvenait plus à lutter contre son excitation, qui se manifesta par ailleurs un peu plus bas. Il se raidit lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il déglutit à nouveau, ce qui n'échappa pas à son partenaire. Ce dernier se recula quelques instants, sourit narquoisement et entreprit un mouvement de bassin, qui entraîna un effet de friction entre leurs deux érections. Le brun pâlit brusquement sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste, et l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro ne put retenir un rire à demi-moqueur.

"Je vais pas te violer, tu sais.

\- Essaye pas d'être gentil avec moi, railla l'autre, ça colle pas à ton image.

\- La ferme, t'es bien plus un connard que moi !

\- Pourtant c'est bien ce connard que t'étais entrain d'embrasser..." sourit-il narquoisement.

Cette phrase sonna comme une invitation aux oreilles du blond. Ce n'en était peut être pas une, mais peu importe, il fondit à nouveau sur ces lèvres tentatrices et les accapara comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses mains baladeuses repartirent à la conquête du corps de sa Némésis. Une vague de chaleur le traversa à nouveau, et le besoin de passer à l'étape supérieure se fit dix fois plus oppressant. Trop, trop, il avait déjà bien trop attendu ; il n'en pouvait plus. C'était comme si sa virilité allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

"Bon. souffla t-il doucement à son partenaire. Il va bien falloir qu'on se soulage un jour.

À ces mots Izaya se crispa et enfonça violemment ses ongles dans les épaules du plus grand.

\- Hé, calme toi ! grogna Shizuo tout en caressant plus doucement ses hanches. Il se rapprocha de son visage, et reprit. Si tu ne veux pas le faire aujourd'hui, on ne le fera pas. Mais on peut pas rester indéfiniment dans cet état non plus, tu vois ?

\- Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un gamin putain ! J'ai pas besoin de ta complaisance !

L'informateur se redressa et repoussa l'homme qui était encore au dessus de lui. Cependant l'ex barman n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec le principe, et saisit aussitôt son avant bras ; hors de question de le laisser filer avant de lui avoir fait part de ses quatre vérités.

\- Izaya bordel, écoute moi !

L'interpellé se retourna juste assez pour ancrer son regard dans le sien, attendant patiemment la suite.

\- J'ai jamais dit que t'étais un gamin ! Simplement, j'ai vécu a même chose que toi, je sais ce que tu ressens, et je sais très bien que sous tes airs d'impassible, tu doutes ! Et c'est normal, parce que bien que tu sembles penser le contraire, tu n'es pas un Dieu ! il saisit le brun par les épaules. Izaya, merde, tu es humain ! il détourna le regard et ajouta à voix basse, presque pour lui même. Tout comme moi..."

L'informateur écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée devant la tirade de son partenaire. Et plus que le discours en lui même, ce sont les trois derniers mots soufflés tout bas qui l'avaient interpellé. Il avait senti une telle souffrance dans cette minuscule phrase qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Il se rendit alors brusquement compte que c'était lui même qui avait provoqué cette douleur chez le garde du corps. C'était bien lui qui l'appelait constamment "monstre protozoaire" ; c'était bien lui qui le provoquait toujours afin qu'il sorte de ses gonds et qu'il effraye tous les passants ; c'était bien lui qui l'avait entraîné dans les pires histoires et qui lui avait foutu plus d'un crime sur le dos.  
Lui, lui, lui. Toujours lui. Et Shizuo dans tout ça ?  
Eh bien, il n'avait rien demandé, Shizuo.  
Et il l'avait quand même aidé. Il l'avait retrouvé, sauvé la vie, veillé sur lui. Il l'avait presque protégé. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.  
... Enfin, pas exactement. C'était un mensonge de dire qu'il n'en savait rien. En réalité, il avait bien une hypothèse sur la question, bien qu'il trouvait cela tout à fait improbable.  
Et si Shizuo... L'aimait ?

"Shizu-chan..." souffla t-il le regard un peu perdu.

L'autre ne releva même pas le surnom et fronça les sourcils. À quoi sa Némésis pouvait-il bien penser ? Il avait l'air tellement... Troublé ?

Le brun se sentait presque minable, indigne de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Habituellement, il n'aspirait qu'à faire souffrir son ennemi, et n'avait aucun scrupule à jouer avec ses sentiments. Que ce soit la haine, la rage, la colère, l'affection qu'il portait envers ses amis et son frère... Il se servait de tout dans un unique but : le détruire.  
Il n'était vraiment qu'un sale type. Oh, bien sûr il en avait déjà conscience depuis un moment ; mais c'était la première fois que cette pensée le dérangeait.  
Et là, pour la première (et peut-être dernière) fois de sa vie, il avait envie d'être quelqu'un de bien.  
Juste une fois.  
Un instant.  
Et pourquoi pas accéder au "bonheur" ?

"Shizuo... murmura t-il un peu plus fort.

Il releva le regard qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir baissé vers celui du blond, et l'observa un moment ainsi. Il toucha du bout des doigts le poignet qui retenait l'un de ses bras, et, progressivement, remonta le long des muscles dans des caresses légères. Il s'attarda un moment sur le cou, la mâchoire, et agrippa finalement la nuque de son partenaire qui frissonna sous la douceur du contact. Il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il s'approcha lentement du visage de l'ex barman jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts entrent en contact. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit instantanément la surprise s'installer sur les traits de son "ennemi". Ce dernier n'osait plus bouger, et attendait simplement la suite.  
Soudain, l'informateur le fit basculer en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dos contre le matelas. Il l'embrassa furtivement ; une fois, puis deux. Shizuo était sidéré. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu'Izaya prenne le dessus ainsi. Mais il le laissa faire.  
Car au fond, il ne détestait pas ça.

...

Nuit du 26 au 27 décembre, 03h00.

Izaya dormait profondément, tandis que l'esprit de Shizuo ne cessait de s'agiter.  
Non mais, concrètement. Le brun agissait très bizarrement quand même. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, car il avait quand même pu goûter cette peau qui lui faisait tant envie et assouvir ses "besoins physiques" ; mais quand même, il sentait que quelque chose avait subitement changé chez lui. Comme s'il avait eu une prise de conscience, ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
Il soupira. Il en avait marre. Il avait l'impression de ressasser constamment les mêmes pensées.  
Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'une impression... ?  
Peu importe.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Il le trouva une fois de plus assez beau. Il imagina que l'informateur avait certainement du auparavant dans sa vie recourir à ses charmes pour parvenir à ses fins. Il tiqua. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée. Pas qu'il était jaloux ou quoi que ce soit, mais... Bon, il y avait peut être un peu de ça aussi. Il voulait garder cette proximité exclusive. Car elle était exceptionnelle, selon lui.  
Il caressa du bout des doigts le dos nu à sa portée. Il observa les quelques marques présentes de leurs précédents ébats. Quelques suçons par-ci, par là, plus ou moins voyants. Lui-même sentait des griffures lui picoter les omoplates au contact de l'air froid.

Non, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Quoiqu'il aurait bien aimé...  
Shizuo s'attribua une grande claque mentale à cette pensée.  
Déjà, si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'Izaya et lui se retrouveraient dans le même lit à se masturber mutuellement, il lui aurait envoyé un immeuble droit dans la tête. Mais alors qu'il aurait envie de coucher avec lui... Il lui aurait probablement envoyé un building, si tant est que ce soit possible.  
Le blond souffla doucement. Il se rallongea sur le ventre, et vint enlacer doucement le corps de l'autre, afin de ne pas le réveiller. Manquait plus qu'il ne le voit faire un truc comme ça aussi !  
M'enfin, qu'est ce qu'il y pouvait s'il avait froid ?

...

27 décembre, 11h00.

Izaya bâilla, s'éveillant doucement. Il tenta de s'étirer mais quelque chose bloqua son mouvement ; et pas n'importe quoi. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec ceux, encore fermés, de l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro. Bon. C'est vrai, ils avaient... Bref. Et ils avaient ensuite dormi ensemble.

"Putain..." souffla t-il.

Quand leur relation avait-elle pris une telle tournure ?  
Et surtout, depuis quand aimait-il ça ?

"Rah !"

Il grogna presque de frustration. D'un côté, la situation prenait une tournure inattendue, et lui échappait complètement. Et en même temps... Il voulait aller plus loin. Il voulait essayer, voir ou tout ça pouvait les mener.  
Car au pire en cas de bémol, il avait juste à l'emmerder comme avant, et à faire comme si de rien n'était... ?  
Mh, non, ça ne marcherait pas vraiment.  
Mais bon, avec un peu d'auto-persuasion, il ne deviendrait pas taré de suite.

Le brun mourrait de chaud. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, et qu'il aille prendre une bonne douche fraîche. Il tenta de s'extraire des bras du blond, sans grand succès. Même endormi, sa force restait largement supérieure à la sienne.  
Il remua, se faufila, se tourna, se retourna, et croisa un regard noisette.  
Eh merde. Il l'avait reveillé.

"Bonjour ... ? tenta t-il.

Aucune réaction.

\- Princesse, faut que j'aille prendre ma douche."

Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant la mâchoire du plus grand se crisper, mais se retint. Cependant, l'autre desserra son emprise et Izaya s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il le put. Il courut presque d'enfermer dans la salle de bain, et glissa ensuite au sol, contre la porte.  
Dieu qu'il était gêné. Il sentait ses joues chauffer rien qu'à la vue de son ancien ennemi au réveil.  
Il jura à voix basse. Il n'était pas une putain de collégienne pucelle en chaleur, quand même !  
N'est-ce pas... ?

...

12H45.

Oui, il s'était enfermé plus d'une heure.  
Heureusement qu'il y avait une deuxième salle de bain pour les patients, sinon Shizuo aurait attendu un moment avant de faire sa toilette.  
Lorsque Izaya daigna enfin mettre le bout du nez dans le couloir, il se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la cuisine, où il entendait la voix du blond résonner. À qui était-il entrain de parler ?  
Une fois dans l'embrasure de la porte, il le trouva assis, au téléphone avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Un sourire presque... Attendri ? Il fronça les sourcils. Qui était à l'autre bout du fil ?

" _Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien [...] Je t'expliquerai..._ "

Il parlait certainement à Kasuka.  
N'est ce pas ?

" _Oh ? Tu reviens sur Ikebukuro ? Quand ça ?_ "

La star était partie sur un nouveau tournage ? Il n'était pas au courant.  
Faut dire qu'il était un peu coupé du monde en ce moment.

" _Je pourrais te loger si tu veux. Même si mon appart' est petit._ "

Pourquoi logerait-il son frère ?  
L'informateur attrapa la brioche et un couteau.

" _Vorona, je te jure que tu ne me déranges pas._ "

"Aïe ! Putain !"

À l'entente du prénom de la jeune russe, Izaya avait d'abord sursauté, puis s'était crispé et s'était entaillé la main. Est ce qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Il serra les dents à cette hypothèse.  
Shizuo se retourna vers lui, surpris. Il s'excusa auprès de la blonde et raccrocha, prétextant un double appel. Il s'approcha progressivement du brun et lui attrapa l'avant bras. Il le fit se retourner afin de lui faire face et grimaça à la vue de la plaie. Il ne s'était pas loupé, ce con. Izaya arborait une expression contrariée sur le visage qu'il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ?  
À moins que...

"T'es jaloux ? demanda t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

L'informateur lui envoya un regard noir. Le bond soupira.

\- Je plaisante. Viens là, que je te soigne ça.

\- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Pâle comme t'es, tu vas sûrement tomber dans les pommes dans dix secondes, donc fais pas chier et viens là." répliqua t-il en le forçant à s'asseoir.

Une fois la main du brun désinfectée et bandée, Shizuo y laissa ses doigts courir plus que nécessaire. La proximité avec l'autre lui provoqua une grosse bouffée de chaleur, et il ne put s'empêcher de rapprocher un peu plus leurs corps. Izaya ferma doucement les yeux lorsque leurs fronts se touchèrent, se laissant entraîner à nouveau dans cette spirale de désir montant. N'y tenant plus, l'ex-barman l'embrassa passionnément.

Ils étaient presque mignons. Presque.

* * *

 **Une petite review pour le chapitre cancéreux de la guimauve ?  
Chapitre 14 pour le mois de juillet, je pense :/**

 **Comme d'hab je me suis pas relue donc si des phrases ne veulent rien dire, faites moi signe en commentaire :') !**

 **Gros bisous,**

 **Fullby. **


	14. Until The End

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Eh non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, Fullby, en chair et en os, qui vous présente avec soulagement l'ultime chapitre de AIHB. Avec un an de retard, oui. Milles excuses. C'est ce qu'on appelle une perte d'inspiration et une perte de motivation totale. Heureusement, certains ont continué à lire cette fic, à commenter, à aimer, ce qui m'a poussé à me bouger le c** et achever la bête !  
**

 **C'est assez dingue, quand on y pense, j'ai commencé à écrire ça en début de première et maintenant je rentre en prépa. Le temps passe terriblement vite.**

 **J'ai écrit ce dernier chapitre en 3 jours. Mon style d'écriture a sûrement beaucoup évolué depuis le temps, mais j'ai quand même essayé de me rapprocher de ce que je pondais avant, histoire de ne pas faire tâche. À vous de juger.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME

ACT V : TRUST SOMEBODY

CHAPITRE QUATORZIEME : UNTIL THE END

31 décembre, Ikebukuro.

Vivre avec Izaya, ce n'était pas si mal. Enfin, ce serait mentir de dire que c'était le paradis, parce qu'Izaya restait Izaya et que quand il s'y mettait c'était la puce la plus insupportable qui puisse être, mais cela avait ses avantages.  
Par exemple, malgré le froid mordant en cette période de fêtes, Shizuo n'avait jamais froid la nuit. Et pour cause, le blond serrait l'informateur si fort dans ses bras que ce dernier avait failli mourir plusieurs fois d'asphyxie. Mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus car au fond, cela lui plaisait bien.  
Dans cette colocation un peu spéciale qui s'était instaurée depuis quelques jours, Izaya comblait un vide, à la fois physique et affectif, dans la vie de Shizuo. Ayant repris son boulot d'informateur, il passait ses journées (voire certaines nuits) sur son ordinateur et n'était donc pas très encombrant. Parfois le blond venait s'allonger à ses côtés et l'observait un moment, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Nul besoin. Il retraçait mentalement les courbes de son visage fin, se plongeait dans ses yeux qui parcouraient l'écran ; et lorsque le brun se mettait torse nu à cause du chauffage trop puissant, il examinait avec attention ses cicatrices, une à une, comme pour se rappeler encore et encore ce qui les avait menés à une telle cohabitation.  
D'autres fois, il fermait les yeux et se laissait bercer par le son des touches du clavier sur lequel les doigts fins d'Izaya tapaient frénétiquement. C'est dans ces moments qu'il percevait plein de petites choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais fait attention auparavant : lorsque l'informateur était dans une impasse, il poussait un soupir, très court, et sa jambe tremblait légèrement d'impatience ; lorsque l'information qu'il avait déniché ne lui plaisait pas, il claquait fortement sa langue contre son palais et se crispait ; et quand il attendait quelque chose d'important, sa respiration se coupait quelques secondes sous le suspense. Shizuo pourrait faire toute une liste de ces détails, insignifiants pour les autres mais intéressants pour lui. C'est grâce à ces petites manies qu'il apprend à connaître l'informateur ; et elles l'humanisent petit à petit aux yeux du blond, bien loin de l'image du monstre froid, cruel et manipulateur qu'il avait auparavant de lui.

Sans déconner, il y a encore quelques semaines, il pensait Izaya incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. À ce jour, il en était autrement. Rien que son comportement avec lui le prouvait. Il sentait que le brun développait une certaine affection pour lui, même si c'était à peine perceptible de l'extérieur. Il ne s'agissait pas de grandes preuves d'amour entre eux, de câlins, de surnoms mielleux et d'embrassades interminables, oh que non, et que Dieu l'en préserve ! C'était tout autre chose. Une série de petites, minuscules attentions qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre et qu'ils n'avaient pour personne d'autre. C'était une main qui frôle une épaule ou un dos au détour du couloir, une boisson posée sous le nez de l'autre pour attirer son attention, une cigarette partagée, des médicaments apportés, des plats préparés. C'était aussi la manière dont Shizuo prononçait le nom d'Izaya et la manière dont Izaya y répondait sans son sourire mesquin habituel. Des tas d'éléments, qui, assemblés un à un, faisaient penser à une vie de couple sans qu'il y ait un couple pour autant.  
À moins que... ?

Shizuo se surprenait à se poser cette question. Était-il en couple avec Izaya ? La manière la plus rapide pour le savoir aurait été d'aller lui demander directement, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Primo, car l'informateur se serait certainement moqué ardemment de lui, le traitant de collégienne pré-pubère qui se souciait de détails anodins ; et aussi car il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Pas qu'il soit en sucre, c'était un homme quand même, mais l'ex-barman préférait prendre des pincettes avec lui. Il restait encore assez imprévisible et, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais de lui-même, il avait vécu un traumatisme assez important. Preuve en est cette fois où il l'avait repoussé avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Gênant. Rien de tel ne s'était reproduit depuis, mais ne sait-on jamais, Shizuo n'allait pas prendre le risque. À l'image d'un animal sauvage, il avait réussi à approcher Izaya, à l'apprivoiser, à instaurer un début de relation de confiance qu'il était hors de question de mettre en péril.  
Alors il demeurait seul avec ses interrogations.  
Oh, il savait bien qu'au fond c'était assez puéril, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Surtout depuis cette scène que lui a fait le brun lorsqu'il a parlé à Vorona au téléphone. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, peut-être qu'il s'était coupé par pur hasard à ce moment là, mais Shizuo était persuadé qu'il avait réagi au nom de la blonde. Du moins, c'est la version de l'histoire qu'il préférait. Il aimait penser que l'informateur pouvait être possessif, car en réalité lui-même éprouverait certainement quelque jalousie s'il apprenait qu'Izaya fréquentait quelqu'un.  
Et c'était débile. C'était débile car ils se haïssaient il y a quelques semaines de cela, et ce, depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. C'était débile car ils n'étaient vraisemblablement pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, et ne s'étaient rapprochés physiquement que depuis quelques jours seulement. Toutefois ils agssaient comme s'ils étaient ensemble, ce qui prêtait à confusion. De temps en temps, Shizuo pensait à ce que serait sa vie quotidienne en assumant une telle relation avec Izaya.  
Et bizarrement, ce qui apparaissait dans son esprit lui plaisait bien.

...

15h00.

"Meow !

\- ...

\- Meow ?

\- Tu sais qu'il ne va pas te répondre ?

Izaya ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son interlocuteur pour répondre à son sarcasme. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

\- Tout est dans l'intonation, princesse, tu sais ? Il sentit avec satisfaction Shizuo se crisper à l'entente du surnom, puis repris son explication. Les félins, en particuliers les chats, sont des animaux qui ont une perception extra-sensorielle, un sixième sens si tu préfères. Donc même si tu lui raconte n'importe quoi, rien qu'avec l'intonation de ta voix il peut savoir si tu es énervé, satisfait, stressé, si tu lui donnes de l'affection ou si au contraire tu le repousses. C'est un peu la même chose pour les chevaux quand on y réfléchit...

Lentement, Shizuo se rapprocha du brun, caressa doucement le haut de la tête de Pantera (qui se mit à ronronner immédiatement), et l'écouta déblatérer plein de trucs à propos de la perception qu'ont les animaux de notre monde. Il trouva cette conversation (ou plutôt ce monologue) intéressante. C'était mieux qu'un reportage barbant à la télé ; Izaya avait le don de mettre de la passion dans ce qu'il racontait, surement grâce à ses gestes théâtraux et son ton habituellement exagéré, ce qui, au fond, l'amusait plutôt bien. Selon lui le brun aurait pu se diriger vers l'enseignement, que ce soit en psychologie ou autre, car il avait vraiment l'air d'aimer ça. C'était un métier beaucoup plus honorable qu'informateur des bas-fonds, moins dangereux et moins trempé dans les embrouilles mafieuses. Dans une autre vie, peut-être.  
Shizuo se surprenait lui même à avoir ce genre de pensées ; car non seulement il n'en avait jamais rien eu à foutre de la vie d'Izaya auparavant mais en plus, cela ne le concernait clairement pas...

...

21h15.

"Shizu-chan.

\- ...

\- Pardon. Ça m'a échappé.

Encore ce maudit surnom. Ce maudit surnom qu'il avait détesté durant des années, juste à cause de sa signification, de son passif quelque peu lugubre. Par réflexe, il avait encore lancé l'un de ses fameux regards meurtriers à son comparse, qui s'était demandé ce qu'il avait encore fait de mal. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de son erreur, il avait pris l'espace d'un tout petit instant un air penaud qui n'échappa pas à Shizuo. Ses excuses semblaient sincères, nullement teintées de moquerie, ce qui acheva mentalement le garde du corps.

\- C'est bon, laisse tomber. Tu peux m'appeler comme ça si tu veux, soupira t-il.

L'informateur lui lança un regard de biais, perplexe, se demandant si l'autre était sérieux ou s'il le testait pour une quelconque raison qui lui échapperait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, c'est con de se laisser pourrir la vie pour ça. Ça fait des années que tu m'appelles avec ce surnom de merde, alors que tu savais même pas pour Kyosuke, donc bon, j'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir, mis à part que c'est un surnom ridicule. Puis je préfère ça plutôt que tu m'appelles princesse en public.

\- Shizu-chan a dû réfléchir toute une semaine pour me sortir une réflexion philosophique pareille ! sourit-il moqueusement.

\- Ta gueule ! Une veine palpita légèrement sur le front du garde du corps. Je regrette déjà...

\- C'est ça quand on a qu'un seul neurone, fallait y réfléchir à deux fois, haha ! Il simula un rire à outrance, se tordant en deux et frappant du plat de sa main gauche la table tout en se tenant les côtes avec l'autre. Cela eut pour effet d'agacer fortement le blond, car cela lui rappelait "l'ancien" Izaya, ou tout du moins celui qu'il avait toujours connu depuis le lycée. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement et il grogna.

\- Izaya-kun...

Le sus-nommé se tendit très légèrement à l'entente de cette voix si familière. Cette manière que l'autre avait de murmurer son prénom en laissant traîner les voyelles... C'était à la fois sensuel, inquiétant et chargé de promesses, notamment celle de représailles imminentes. Son corps fut parcouru d'un long frisson incontrôlé, comme une décharge d'adrénaline, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un bon moment. Une sensation connue, éprouvée à chacune de leurs courses-poursuites à travers le quartier d'Ikebukuro. Une sensation qui lui manquait terriblement, car c'était bien cela qui l'arrachait de l'ennui ; jour après jour, on pourrait presque dire sans exagérer que c'est ce qui le maintenait en vie. Lorsqu'il se levait, le matin, tout en sachant qu'il se rendrait à Ikebukuro dans la journée, il était toujours de bien meilleure humeur que lorsqu'il prévoyait de rester à Shinjuku.  
Il n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil vers Shizuo pour se rendre compte qu'il ressentait sensiblement la même chose. L'étincelle qu'il vit s'allumer dans ses prunelles le fit démarrer au quart de tour. Il se leva lentement de table, se plaçant dos à son comparse, replaça sa chaise, puis stoppa un instant tout mouvement. C'est avec une grande satisfaction qu'il se rendit compte que l'autre retenait son souffle, attendant la suite des événements, tel une bombe à retardement. Il se retourna donc sur trois-quarts et lança une œillade équivoque au blond accompagnée d'un sourire en coin.

Ce fut le coup d'envoi.

Shizuo bondit de l'autre côté de la table tandis qu'Izaya détalait comme un lapin en proie à un chasseur. Ce dernier menait clairement la danse, il courait dans tout le salon en esquivant certains meubles, en sautant par dessus d'autres, et l'ex-barman le suivait partout, un sourire carnassier collé à la figure. Une course-poursuite s'engagea à travers l'appartement, comme au bon vieux temps.  
Sauf qu'un observateur aguerri aurait pu constater que cela ne se déroulait pas tout à fait comme avant. Shizuo n'attrapait plus d'objets lourds sur son passage pour tenter de les balancer à la figure de l'informateur. Izaya courrait moins vite, peut-être était-ce à cause de la fatigue due aux blessures et à la maladie ; peut-être était-ce par manque de place dans l'appartement ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il n'était pas contre le fait que le blond l'attrape, cette fois-ci. Shizuo n'hurlait pas, il se contentait de grogner lorsque la puce esquivait et qu'il glissait sur le carrelage froid. Izaya ne riait plus comme un psychopathe, il s'amusait juste. Lorsqu'il se retrouva coincé dans un coin de la chambre du père de Shinra, il ne se découragea pas et détourna habilement l'attention du barman afin de passer sous son bras et de s'enfuir à nouveau. Il ria brièvement, sincèrement, en entendant l'autre rouspéter après lui. Cependant, lui-même déconcentré à son tour, il se prit les pieds dans un pouf et tomba lourdement au sol. Il tenta de se redresser le plus rapidement possible mais c'était sans compter sur Shizuo qui ne risquait pas de se faire avoir une deuxième fois. Plus rapide, il se jeta au sol et saisit fermement le poignet d'Izaya, le forçant à se rallonger sous lui, à même le sol. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, à bout de souffle, le cœur battant la chamade. Au bout de quelques minutes qui leur ont parues des heures, le blond prit la parole.

\- Je t'ai eu.

\- Faux ! rétorqua l'informateur. Je me suis laissé attraper, nuance.

\- À d'autres !

\- Je te jure.

\- Ne jure pas sur un mensonge !

\- J'ai croisé les doigts, rit-il.

Nouveau silence. Izaya s'étonna de ne pas voir l'ex-barman répliquer et s'apprêtait à se moquer plus ou moins gentiment de lui lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans son élan par une paire de lèvres posée sur les siennes. Ce fut rapide, un peu bourru, peut-être un peu maladroit mais ce fut une manière efficace de le faire taire. Lorsque Shizuo cessa le contact il ne s'éloigna pas de beaucoup pour autant ; l'informateur sentait son souffle à la base de son cou, ce qui lui arrachait quelques frissons d'anticipation. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables l'ex-barman l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus d'assurance, plus de hargne, mouvant sensuellement ses lèvres contre celles de sa Némésis. Les mains d'Izaya vinrent se frayer un chemin jusque dans les cheveux blonds avant de les agripper mollement, plus par besoin de se donner contenance qu'autre chose. Pour une fois il avait envie de se laisser faire et de voir ce que l'autre avait à lui proposer ; pas question de prendre une nouvelle fois part à une lutte pour la dominance. Ce soir, et rien que ce soir, l'informateur se laisserait aller.  
Lorsqu'il sentit une main passer sous son tee-shirt, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de remarquer, d'un ton taquin :

\- Déjà, Shizu-chan ? Tu sais qu'il reste encore le dessert à manger avant ?

Un vague grondement lui répondit, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "Ta gueule" ou à un "Plus tard", impossible de savoir exactement de quoi il retournait. La main baladeuse se fit plus pressante, plus insistante au niveau des côtes, jusqu'à ce qu'Izaya émette un gémissement de douleur. Le blond arrêta tout mouvement l'espace d'une seconde avant de tirer le vêtement vers le haut d'un coup sec, sous les protestations du plus petit.

\- T'as ré-ouvert tes points à force de sauter partout comme une puce, idiot. Izaya grimaça.

\- Shinra saura me les remettre à son retour.

\- Il ne rentre pas avant plusieurs jours. Ta blessure va empirer d'ici-là. Viens, je te les refait moi.

\- Non ! s'exclama t-il brusquement. Le blond lui lança un regard perplexe, auquel il répondit par un regard désolé. Je veux dire, ça peut attendre non ? Pas que je te fasse pas confiance, mais euh comment dire, déjà j'aime pas trop les aiguilles en tant normal, mais en plus avec toi qui a du mal à contrôler ta force... Le prend pas mal hein ? Puis on a bu un peu d'alcool, ta perception doit sûrement être altérée et...

\- Je n'ai bu que deux bières, rétorqua l'ex-barman.

\- Deux bières contribuent à avoir une dose d'alcool dans le sang. Faible, certes, mais cela ne veut pas dire que...

Interrompu de nouveau, mais cette fois par les lèvres de Shizuo, Izaya se décida à lancer une ultime boutade avant d'être définitivement prisonnier de la libido du blond. Car oui, il était certain que ce soir cela ne s'arrêterait pas à de simples préliminaires.

\- Et le dessert ?

\- La ferme.

Sur ces sages paroles l'ex barman se releva, souleva son acolyte comme s'il ne pesait que quelques grammes, le déposa sur le lit en faisant attention à ne pas trop lui faire mal et reprit sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Izaya, comme pour lui présenter la suite des événements. Comme une mise en garde, car c'était là sa dernière opportunité de fuir s'il le souhaitait. Il n'avait patienté que quelques jours, mais c'était déjà bien trop à son goût. Il ne pouvait plus refréner ses pulsions, ses envies, il avait besoin du corps d'Izaya, c'en était devenu viral.  
Evidemment, ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et soutint le regard de son comparse avec force, afin de lui montrer que non, il ne s'enfuirait pas, et que cette fois était la bonne. N'y tenant plus, Shizuo l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il puisse mettre dans un baiser, une manière de lui transmettre son désir et son appétit qui ne déplut clairement pas à Izaya. Toutefois le blond se détacha assez rapidement de ses lèvres pour mieux descendre vers son cou et attaquer chaque parcelle de chair disponible. Chaque fois qu'il aspirait, légèrement ou plus violemment la peau de son cou, près de la nuque ou parfois près de sa pomme d'Adam, Izaya ne pouvait retenir ses frissons. C'était si... Bon, si intense, cette chaleur qui recouvrait toute sa gorge et le saisissait jusque vers son bas-ventre. Lorsque sa Némésis se redressa sur ses genoux il retint de justesse un soupir de frustration, vite balayé par le spectacle que lui offrit le garde du corps. Ce dernier, après avoir retiré son tee shirt très rapidement, s'attaqua à sa propre chemise, bouton par bouton, sans lâcher l'informateur du regard, qui se vit prendre jusqu'aux tripes par un sentiment si puissant sur lequel il ne saurait poser le moindre mot. Il était juste soufflé.  
Lorsque Shizuo fut torse-nu et qu'il se pencha à nouveau sur lui, Izaya esquissa un semblant de sourire de satisfaction. Lorsque Shizuo lui mordilla un téton, il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour ne laisser échapper aucun son de surprise. Il vit le visage de l'autre descendre peu à peu vers son bas ventre et porta une main à ses yeux pour que l'autre ne puisse pas voir l'expression de son visage, c'était bien trop gênant. La main qui caressait délicatement ses côtes et redessinait ses cicatrices fraîches vint descendre à son tour jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Pantalon qui ne tarda pas à voler à travers la pièce. Immédiatement la main du blond vint serrer doucement la virilité de l'autre, déjà bien dure, à travers son caleçon.

Izaya gémit.

Ce fut bref, à peine perceptible, mais cela envoya une décharge presque électrique dans tout le corps de l'ex-barman, qui avait prit son temps jusqu'ici et qui en avait plus que marre. Il était si serré dans son pantalon que cela lui faisait mal. Quelques secondes passèrent et Shizuo se retrouva également en sous-vêtement. Il colla son corps à celui de l'informateur, qui ondula du bassin pour se soulager, et grogna de contentement avant de venir embrasser durement les lèvres à sa portée. Sentir le corps de sa "puce" se mouvoir presque désespérément contre le sien avait quelque chose d'exquis, d'inédit et de terriblement sexy à son goût. Ce fut le brun qui prit l'initiative d'enlever leurs derniers remparts de vêtements. Passant ses mains sous le caleçon de l'autre, il massa doucement ses fesses avant de tirer sur le vêtement pour le retirer. Shizuo l'aida en soulevant légèrement son bassin avant de dénuder également l'informateur. Sans même se consulter, chacun prit la virilité de l'autre en main pour y imprimer des mouvements de va-et-vient. Quelques gémissements se perdirent, ressemblant plus à des grognements pour le blond. Leurs fronts d'abord collés se détachèrent lorsque l'informateur laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du garde du corps. Ce dernier jugea qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure et repoussa son comparse sur le côté, afin de se pencher vers la table de nuit et d'attraper un flacon de lubrifiant reposant tranquillement dans le tiroir. Izaya pensa avec surprise que le blond avait pensé à tout, mais cette réflexion fut très vite balayée au loin quand il réalisa que le blond en question était entrain déjà entrain d'enduire sa virilité de lubrifiant. Il n'avait donc pas l'intention de le préparer. Génial. Quoiqu'au fond, cela ne le surprenait pas plus que ça. Ayant lui-même très envie d'accueillir l'autre en son sein, il ne fit pas la moindre remarque et prit sur lui.  
Il sentit à la fois avec appréhension et satisfaction Shizuo s'enfoncer en lui le plus délicatement possible, sans aller trop loin non plus. Il mordit presque violemment son épaule pour faire passer sa douleur, quand même assez intense, même si pour le coup ce n'était pas sa première fois. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il s'était enfoncé suffisamment, le blond stoppa tout mouvement pour laisser l'autre s'habituer à sa présence. La sensation de faire corps avec Izaya, cet être qu'il avait haï des années durant, cet homme qui lui paraissait presque frêle et qu'il avait appris à connaître ces derniers jours, était simplement exquise, malgré l'étroitesse dont son corps faisait preuve en cet instant. Il sentit à peine des picotements sur son épaule, là où Izaya l'avait mordu. Il ne dit rien. Il savait ce que c'était. Il l'embrassa paresseusement en espérant effacer cet inconfort. Le brun se détendit peu à peu, laissant une plus grande liberté d'action au blond qui, lorsqu'il jugea qu'ils pouvaient passer à la suite, donna un premier coup de rein. Puis un deuxième, plus puissant. Un troisième, plus profond. Puis toute une série, en allant crescendo, se délectant des gémissements étouffés de l'informateur, qui commençait à perdre pied. Ce dernier griffa le dos à sa portée, témoignant ainsi de l'intense plaisir qui le saisissait tout entier, entremêlés de quelques pics de douleur quand le blond tapait dans le fond avec force.  
Lorsque Shizuo changea de position, et effleura sa prostate, Izaya hoqueta de surprise. Et lorsqu'il tapa de plein fouet dessus, à plusieurs reprises, il cria.

Puis il se libéra.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que les coups de reins cessèrent. Ils se firent plus lents, plus sensuels, à mesure que l'intérieur de l'informateur se resserrait autour de la virilité du blond. Ce dernier sentait la jouissance arriver à grands pas, comme une bombe à retardement qui ne demandait qu'à être activée avant l'heure. Et le déclencheur fut la vision plus qu'érotique qui s'offrait à lui : un Orihara Izaya transpirant, décoiffé, essoufflé, les joues légèrement rouges, son torse se soulevant compulsivement laissant deviner son cœur battant à une vitesse folle. Et son regard, qui lui était adressé.  
Tout dans ce regard criait : "C _'est toi qui m'a rendu dans cet état. Toi et personne d'autre._ "  
Physiquement et mentalement achevé, Shizuo se libéra à son tour. Izaya sentit une vague de chaleur au contact de la semence de l'autre qui l'emplissait avec délice tandis que l'autre se retirait, avant de se laisser retomber lourdement à ses côtés. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Seuls leurs souffles erratiques et quelques bruits provenant de l'extérieur emplirent la pièce durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le brun constate qu'il saignait quelque part sur son torse et décide de rompre le silence.

\- Allons nous laver.

\- Ouais, acquiesça sobrement le blond en suivant la direction de son regard. Je te referais tes points après." Il sourit à la grimace que lui adressa l'informateur.

Enfin de compte ce soir là, entre eux, tout avait changé mais rien n'avait changé.

...

02h30.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Interrogea une voix ensommeillée.

\- Rien, rendors toi."

Seul un léger grognement se fit entendre avant que l'informateur ne replonge dans les limbes du sommeil. Shizuo sourit. Et se fit la réflexion qu'il souriait bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée, depuis que leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant.  
Il tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette. L'air froid qui lui parvenait de dehors par la fenêtre entre-ouverte lui picotait légèrement le visage. Il neigeait à l'extérieur. Il observait les flocons tomber puis s'écraser sur la rue, c'était reposant. Calme et reposant. Deux mots qui ne s'étaient pas frayé un chemin dans son esprit depuis des années. Son regard dériva à nouveau sur Izaya. Et ce soir, on pouvait dire que c'était grâce à lui. Si on lui avait prédit une chose pareille quelques semaines auparavant, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Pire, se serait énervé comme pas possible et aurait envoyé valdinguer le diseur de bonne aventure.  
C'était dingue, complètement dingue. Inattendu. Inespéré.  
Peut-être était-ce ça qui lui manquait, depuis tout ce temps ?  
À bien y réfléchir la solitude pesait énormément sur le blond. Bien sûr qu'il avait son frère, qui le connaissait comme personne, mais il avait sa propre vie de star et le blond ne souhaitait pas interférer dedans. Des amis, mais il ne les voyait pas souvent. Et il se sentait incompris parmi eux, à l'image du monstre solitaire pour lequel le prenaient les personnages lambda dans la rue. Maintenant qu'il apprenait à connaître Izaya, il se rendait compte qu'il existait une espèce de connexion entre eux, quelque chose de fort, d'inexplicable, qui a complètement balayé la haine et la rancune pour laisser place à un attachement démesuré. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux à la fin de cette colocation. S'ils allaient s'arrêter là, s'ils allaient continuer de se voir, s'ils allaient débuter une relation ou faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Toutefois il se surprit à espérer que tout ne s'arrêterait pas ici, ce soir, dans le lit de Shinra. Quelque part, il souhaitait continuer sur cette lancée, se sentir à nouveau vivant avec lui, balayer totalement la présence de son oncle de leurs corps et de leurs esprits.  
Ayant fini sa cigarette, Shizuo se leva, jeta son mégot par la fenêtre avant de la refermer. Il resta un instant appuyé contre la vitre avant de retourner s'allonger, constatant avec étonnement que le chat dormait tranquillement sur le brun. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées. À son tour il colla son corps à celui de l'informateur, le serra contre lui et l'écouta respirer calmement et régulièrement, plein de confiance.  
Oh que non, il ne laisserait pas cette histoire s'arrêter là. Que cela plaise ou non à Izaya, il comptait bien rester à ses côtés.

Jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

 **Et voilà, je l'ai fait !**

 **Certains sont déjà au courant mais il reste encore l'épilogue de cette fiction avant que le clap de fin ne soit définitif ! J'essaie de vous le livrer avant la rentrée, mais cette fois je ne promets rien, étant donné que la dernière fois que je vous ai promis un chapitre, il a mis un an à arriver x).**

 **J'ai pas trop relu, par flemme, et aussi parce que je voulais le poster le plus vite possible. Dites moi si y'a des fautes de frappe qui piquent les yeux.**

 **En parlant de piquer les yeux, j'assume plus vraiment ce que j'écrivais y'a un/deux ans (beurk beurk les premiers chapitres) donc après l'épilogue cette fiction aura droit à une réécriture.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre !**

 **Gros bisous et mille merci à ceux qui lisent encore ce machin,**

 **Fullby. **


	15. Bonus : Last moments

**Salut les gens ! À défaut de vous servir l'épilogue sur un plateau en argent, je viens de retrouver une ébauche de ce qui aurait du être le début du chapitre 14, il y a plus d'un an de ça donc. C'est là que je constate à quel point mon écriture a changée. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de le poster en bonus tant qu'à faire, plutôt que ça moisisse sur mon ordi pour l'éternité :')**

 **Je n'ai rien retravaillé, j'ai tout laissé tel quel !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME

BONUS I : LAST MOMENTS

Tout cela était étrange. Très ; non, trop étrange. Mais tellement agréable. Ecouter calmement sa respiration, sentir son souffle dans le cou, observer son visage serein dans la pénombre... Voilà ce à quoi s'exerçait Shizuo depuis un long moment, installé confortablement dans son lit, l'informateur d'Ikebukuro dormant dans ses bras. Son regard glissa vers la fenêtre de la chambre, tandis que ses pensées dérivaient. Les stores étant ouverts, il avait accès à une sympathique vue sur l'immeuble d'en face. Le blond grimaça. Il aurait largement préféré contempler les étoiles.  
Izaya eut un petit frisson dans son sommeil, ce qui reporta immédiatement l'attention du plus grand sur lui. Il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux. Était-il entrain de rêver ? De cauchemarder ? Il resserra la prise sur ses hanches à cette pensée. C'était incroyable de constater à quel point il connaissait mal le brun avant toute cette histoire ; depuis quelques jours, il découvrait de multiples facettes de sa personnalité qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. En réalité, depuis que leur... Aventure ? Liaison ? Il ne savait pas trop comment définir ça ; bref, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés physiquement, l'ex-barman avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une nouvelle personne. Evidemment, Izaya restait Izaya, mais... Cet Izaya là semblait avoir des sentiments, des envies, un quotidien, une histoire. Contrairement à ce type qu'il coursait depuis des années dans l'unique but de l'encastrer au sol. Celui là même qui se fichait de tout ou presque. Celui là même qui considérait la vie comme un jeu. Après avoir subi le désespoir pour la première fois et vu la mort d'aussi près, l'informateur avait certainement du se rendre compte de la valeur d'une vie : ou du moins, de la sienne.

Le garde du corps souffla doucement. Il se sentait beaucoup plus léger, comme si un poids s'était retiré de son âme. Il était beaucoup moins sur les nerfs, moins stressé, moins exaspéré... Plus serein. Juste, pour une fois, il se sentait bien. La chaleur du corps du brun contre le sien était plus qu'appréciable. Shizuo enfouit sa tête dans le cou pâle de son partenaire et inspira à fond. Son odeur l'enivrait.  
Un miaulement se fit entendre, brisant ainsi le silence de la nuit. Le garde du corps sourit doucement en repensant à un "évènement" très amusant (selon lui) vécu quelques jours auparavant.  
Il profitait au maximum de ces souvenirs, car il savait bien que tout cela était éphémère, et qu'un jour ou l'autre...  
Tout s'écroulerait.

...

28 décembre, 14h00.

Izaya fulminait. Non seulement, Vorona ne faisait que téléphoner à SON blond depuis deux jours, mais en plus, ce dernier se foutait royalement de sa gueule et s'amusait à tenter de le rendre jaloux en glissant quelques mots doux au travers du combiné, petit sourire en coin à l'appui. Et cela ne marchait absolument pas, de toutes manières ! Enfin, ça, c'est ce que grognait l'informateur à tous bouts de champs, tandis que son comparse riait discrètement.  
Alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas rageur vers le salon, il se stoppa net dans à l'entrée de la pièce en surprenant une scène... Surprenante, justement. Il s'avança doucement vers le canapé et observa étrangement l'ex-barman. Celui-ci souriait tendrement en grattouillant le ventre de Pantera, affalée et ronronnante sur ses genoux. Sentant l'insistant regard du brun sur lui, Shizuo releva la tête et son expression devint plus narquoise.

"Jaloux ? Demanda t-il moqueusement.

Quoi ! S'exclama l'autre, offusqué. Moi, jaloux d'un chat ? Jamais !

Je n'ai jamais dit que t'étais jaloux d'elle...

Un gros moment de flottement suivit cette remarque. Izaya claqua de la langue, mécontent de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Mais bon, de toutes manières, le blond n'était clairement pas assez intelligent ni clairvoyant pour...

\- Ôte moi d'un doute, Izaya, tu ne viendrais pas d'avouer indirectement que tu voudrais que je te caresse comme elle ?

Ah, si, il l'était.

\- Que... Quoi ! Il haussa le ton. Pourquoi diable j'aimerais que tu me traites comme une saloperie de boule de poil ?!

\- Manque d'affection ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, et ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, princesse !

Le brun se retourna brusquement, surprenant la petite Pantera qui sauta jusqu'au fauteuil adjacent. Il s'apprêta à repartir lorsqu'une puissante main se saisit de son avant-bras.

\- Attends. Souffla le blond.

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens.

Il l'attira alors vers lui, le faisant basculer sur ses genoux et l'emprisonnant de ses bras. Il força plus ou moins l'informateur à appuyer son front contre son épaule, puis entreprit de caresser ses cheveux.

Puisque tu as fait fuir Pantera, tu me serviras de substitut.

Il relâcha doucement sa prise sur la nuque du brun et le laissa s'écarter légèrement. Il faillit mourir de rire devant la décomposition qu'offrait le visage de son ancien ennemi. Il ne put s'empêcher de capturer ses lèvres et de le faire basculer sous lui. Lorsque qu'il rompit le baiser, Izaya s'exclama, d'un air faussement horrifié :

\- Parce que c'est le genre de choses que tu fais avec un chat, toi ?

Cette fois, c'en fut trop : Shizuo rit sous le regard noir de son partenaire, qui se promit de se venger comme il se doit.

...

31 décembre, 11h00.

 _Izaya courait. Il courait à en perdre haleine. Il courait tant qu'il le pouvait. Il courait pour échapper à CES voix, à CE corps détruisant tout sur son passage. Bien qu'il soit dans le noir, il distinguait la rue dévastée, résultat de ses propres dégâts. Et ces gens, sur le côté, ses chers humains bien-aimés, apeurés. Pointant des armes à feu et braquant des lampes torches sur lui. Les femmes hurlaient "Psychopathe !", les enfants criaient "Un monstre !", les hommes le menaçaient de tortures toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres tout en se cachant les uns derrière les autres.  
Il trébucha, tomba à terre, fixa un instant ses mains souillées de sang et s'écroula. Le monde tournait dans tous les sens, les voix s'intensifiaient, monopolisaient son cerveau, empêchant ainsi tout forme de réflexion. Il voulait leur dire d'arrêter, mais n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. La seule chose qui voulait bien sortir de sa gorge était du sang. Du sang, encore et toujours. Il en voyait partout. Bientôt la rue serait repeinte en rouge, lui même en serait recouvert et cette couleur l'envahirait jusqu'aux os. En tournant légèrement la tête, il put apercevoir son propre reflet dans une flaque vermeille : des cheveux blonds aux racines foncées, des yeux noisette bien assez ternes, une tenue de barman... _

"Putain !"

C'est ainsi qu'Orihara Izaya s'éveilla en sursaut.  
Dans son rêve, l'informateur s'était retrouvé à la place du garde du corps, qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Il fallait bien avouer que cela n'avait pas l'air marrant tous les jours de subir ces regards, ces insultes, la crainte des personnes environnantes, et le reste. Il grimaça en constatant qu'il transpirait. De ce qu'il avait pu percevoir, ce fut un rêve court mais intense, suffisamment angoissant pour presque le pousser à compatir avec l'autre. Ses mains en tremblaient encore. Il avait la sensation du sang sur ses paumes. Afin de cesser de trembler il serra fortement la main du blond qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir saisi durant la nuit, et colla son corps un peu plus près du sien. Le contact l'apaisa presque immédiatement, lui faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Il était bien conscient d'être à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable : s'attacher à Shizuo. Il l'avait toujours détesté. Et quand bien même ce ne serait plus le cas, il se refusait totalement à l'aimer !

* * *

 **La fin est bizarre et carrément bullshit, ouééé. Je crois que c'était juste une idée random et qu'il manquait un gros pavé sur l'état d'esprit et les sentiments d'Izaya blahblah avant d'arriver à cette phrase conclusive.**

 **Gros bisous,**

 **Fullby.**


End file.
